AC 206: The Change Time Brings
by ItsumademoOtaku
Summary: It is the year AC 206. The pilots have new lives, but they may be the only ones who can salvage peace. (I am in the process of editing, so it has an abrupt edge around Ch 4. I know it's long, but you don't have to read it all at once! Please?)
1. AC 206: The Change Time Brings

_Hey you guys! This is my first fic, so I hope you like it. This work has some funny parts, and I might not get every detail right, but so what? This is my theory of what happened ten years after EW; you don't have to agree with it. As always, I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, so don't sue me, please. (A fair warning:, the characters have changed a little from the show. This is intentional, and my way of saying how I think *this* and *this* would have affected them. I take their characters pretty seriously, so don't argue with me on such issues as "Relena is _too_ a whiny little ditz" and soforth.) Oh yeah, and I apologize for my occasional mangling of the Japanese language. I don't really speak very much of it. Also, if you would like to display this fic on your website please contact me at ItsumademoRelena@aol.com and we'll talk. I've already let one person do it, so it's not like I'll turn you down. This is quite possibly the Never-ending fic, so enjoy and I'll post more as soon as I can. Oh, and please Review :-)_

*sigh* Fine, I give in. I'm gonna dedicate this to Shinigami 2.0, 'cause he helped me a lot with this, I.E. plot tweaking, hours of reading the stupid thing, and just generally being my friend. (Although he could_ talk a little less sometimes. Oh well, I guess you've got to take the good along with the annoying.) Thanks also to Robert, Danielle for support during the occasional emotional crisis, and countless others. Your input has been great, guys._

*DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, THE CHARACTERS, THE MUSIC ET CETERA_ AND I ONLY HAVE A WHOLE HELLOFALOT OF MERCHANDISE. We really aren't required to write disclaimers, are we? I mean, who would want to sue me anyway? 's not like I have much to offer except the sticks I used to build my shack . . ._

****

After Colony 206; The Change Time Brings (Part I)

"Prologue"

The year: After Colony 206. The war that ravaged the Earth and its colonies and almost tore humanity into pieces is almost forgotten, and the people have begun to get on with their lives. The five gundam pilots have all gone separate ways, all in a hail of fame. Relena Darlian continues to maintain an ever-increasingly-shaky peace and there is not a household that does not know her name. Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin haven't been seen since their final battle over Earth, the others disappearing into relative obscurity . . .

The rolling hills of northeastern Honshu were lit through a small break of the clouds on the horizon with the gentle caress of the rising sun. What was once farmland was seen as a large, grassy expanse, on which a single road wound its solitary way towards the highway that lead South, on to Tokyo, which had shrunk considerably since its days of poverty and overcrowding. Over the expanse of tranquil beauty peered a young face, much changed from what it had been ten years previous and strangely sad. Dark brown hair fell across deep blue eyes that seemed much too old for their years, which invariably hovered on, not the early-morning scene of peace, but instead a spot of pavement, empty of its usual vehicle. 

Soon, the light blue house on the hill seemed to wake with a brief scurry of activity, then fell into unnatural calmness again. Still, the face peered out the window into the sky, as if remembering, as if praying. Fingers tapped a nervous percussion accompaniment, betraying his anxiety. Lonliness seemed so strange now, after years of having none of it. For hours he could be seen in the window, until finally, when the sun was high behind the clouds, it left.

The grandfather clock in the entryway of the empty house rang twice, and the teakettle began to squeal. Soft, strong hands that hadn't lost their slenderness picked it up and poured a cup of green tea, which they then carried to the table in a small room, set off to the side. The small mug sat on an old cherry wood table, surrounded by walls painted soft beige and covered with personal memorabilia. Heero Yuy lay down on his old couch, eyes closed, arm over his forehead as if his head ached, although it felt perfectly fine.

He knew there was no point in worrying. It was common enough to be alone as he was. For a long time, memories flitted through his head as easy as fish through water. Worrying was so easy to do, after all that had happened. There was still too much fear in his own mind for there to be proper comfort. Mysteries plagued him night and day, and the bits of information available to him only alluded, like a distant plane in the night sky you think is a star. Just like so, so many of his dreams had been shattered, but so many of his suspicions quieted and comforted

A sudden rumbling shook the house's foundation. The earthquake-braced shelves and desk rattled. Perfect, round ripples formed inside the teacup as it bounced on the table, trembling towards the edge and threatening to fall to the expensive knit carpet. Heero sat up and his hand shot out to catch the cup, which, with an unnatural crash from the landscape had bounced clear off the table. A single drop splashed into the floor silently, but Heero's attention was focused elsewhere.

Again, he went to the window, looking out into the sky with wild eyes. There was no way they could be back . . . not now, of all times! He'd never actually graduated to full-fledged hallucinations, and it was just too real to be anything but. The green tea continued to soak into the carpet behind him. "No," he whispered, "it can't be. It's impossible." But there was nothing in sight. 

Heero's hands trembled at the very thought. Of course they were gone, but what he'd heard was real. To calm himself, he sipped his tea. The steam from it drifted across his harried features, bringing color to his pale face. The hot liquid did little in the way of comforting him, but at least it steadied his nerves for a moment.

The void house echoed suddenly with three knocks on the double front doors. Heero jumped and his teacup fell from stiff hands to shatter against the ground. Perplexed and full of suspicions, he straightened his old green shirt and went to it. The door was old-fashioned and didn't have a method of peering at the visitor, but he didn't need a spyhole to know who his guests were. 

The four young men who stood at the door were all failing quite successfully to look aloof, especially the round-faced one who threw his arms around the shocked Heero. Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei all started to laugh outright (Was it him, or did it sound too shrill to be unforced?) as the flabbergasted former pilot attempted to disentangle himself from an overenthusiastic Duo Maxwell, who upon his rejection immediately seized Heero by the shoulders and shook him. "Heero! Man, it's so good to see you! So this is where you've been hiding all this time, huh?"

"What the Hell—" Heero managed in way of demanding to be let go and given an explanation. Trowa and Wufei each gripped Duo by a shoulder and dragged him backward. Everyone else quickly regained a solemn face, and the foreboding was almost too much to stand. Only Duo was still grinning, but then again he never had a serious expression when something bad was happening or about to happen.

"Heero," started Quatre, glancing at Duo, who was now trying to brush himself off with an indignant air. The blonde Arabian's face had grown longer and heavier-jawed, and his voice was much deeper. "We've been looking for you."

"Why?" Demanded rather than inquired Heero, who recovered his dignity and stood with his fist clenched against the brass handle of the door. It would be so much better if everyone could just leave him alone! He knew what was coming, and he would rather ignore it. "I've worked long hard to stay away from the world, and it would be nice if some people came to realize that!"

An awkward moment passed between the five recently reunited companions of nearly a decade ago. Wufei cast his eyes around, back to the road and into the sky. Quatre looked a little hurt at being brushed off, and Duo's eyes showed that he was a lot more concerned than he was willing to express.

"But why?" Echoed Trowa solemnly, his hair obscuring whatever feeling he might have been showing. 

Heero sighed and clenched his teeth. It was inevitable that they should know, just as it was inevitable that they would be spending much more time together anyway. "Why don't you come in, then? It looks like you'll be here for a while if you really want to know."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

Out beyond the home of man; the poetically gorgeous gem, its surface smoother than that of a child's marble, shining of blue oceans and green forest and golden desert and white, pure white; she watched with a sense of foreboding. He was right, something was wrong, but there was nothing she could do until someone asked _her_.

Almost forgotten in the bustle of everyday life, war hovered in the bushes by their peaceful existence. The human race, she reflected, was beautiful and ignorant, a dangerous combination (though nowhere as dangerous as beauty and evil). And so, ignorance spawned one who was Aware of them, Aware like no one was. They rejoiced at the day when this beautiful man swore to help them, as always before man had been so cruel and greedy towards them.

He died an unwarranted, undeserved death. At least to her it felt that way. Perhaps to those who could only see the trees from the forest thought different, but they only knew part of the story . . . and of that very little.

You couldn't blame his killer. He was merely a young boy confused and lost with grief, mislead by his own people, ignorant. But now . . . the question arose of how to make others Aware, and finally she thought she knew. The time came, and the time would pass her if she did not act, a critical mistake that could have saved so many lives so long ago. Now was not a time to regret the past, only learn from it.

She watched with sad eyes as the beautiful and utterly alone planet earth turned through its perpetual half-night, half-day. She would not allow a tragedy to befall these people as tragedy had befallen their predecessors. She would not allow them to see the suffering she had seen. She would not allow any of the others to get in her way.

****

+Activate+

+Activation Successful+

+Receiving Aknowledgement . . .+

_GETTING ANXIOUS, MY LADY?_

ONLY BECAUSE I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENNED LAST TIME.

**~~@[~*,~]@~~**

He, too stared into space, but he out from the little dying planet Earth. The plans had been ingenious, incredibly ingenious, and they made great sense to him. Earth was dying. The old ways were gone, the old ways lost. It was time to begin a new era of human living, existence as they knew it would be shattered and re-glued into a new mold, melted and recast and re-colored . . . oh yes, that would be the way to go.

Suffering was only human, as his hero had come to realize. Unbeknownst to him, that was not the ideal his hero had wanted to convey, but with a man as intelligent as he was, those who happen to not be so advantaged will often misinterpret him.

He had pushed and pushed with all his power, and finally success was becoming his. He held the human race in his palm, and was squeezing as much as he could from it. Soon it all would be his . . . and all that wasn't would be lifeless.

**~~@[~*,~]@~~**

"I tried to lead the small life for a while, but I'm just too famous," admitted Quatre when the five young men had settled themselves in a small cozy sitting room after being offered tea. "It doesn't work. There's always someone or something that blocks your way. The only way I could calm the public down is to live with what attention you get."

Duo, still grinning insanely, shrugged. "Aw, who would want to? You should see some of the letters I get these days—"

"—from sweet-looking women all around the world." Finished Wufei, sounding annoyed. In fact, a vein was faintly visible on his forehead. "Yeah, Duo, you've said it already about a billion times since we got together, um, _yesterday_."

"Well . . . I can't really help it if I'm hounded by honeys all the time, can I?"

"But you don't have to keep talking about it. You _like_ it." Wufei snapped. "You're such a lech. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, Duo. From the way you talk you must've gotten laid ten times more than the rest of us combined— including past lives. Somehow I don't think that's possible," added Trowa, looking amused.

"Hey, hey, what is this, Gang Up on Duo Day?" Duo demanded, now blushing and obviously searching for a distraction. "I thought we'd all agreed to pick on Heero for abandoning us?"

"Hey, hold on just a minute! Leaving of my own free will is not exactly abandonment! Don't come into my own house and accuse me!"

Quatre rolled his eyes and gave Heero a knowing look. Heero sighed and put his head in his hands. "Do you guys want to hear this or not?" He said loudly, his voice muffled and slightly irritated.

Wufei paused, his hands gripping Duo's throat in an I-could-choke-you-if-I-wanted-to position, and calmly reasserted himself, though from thereon keeping the maximum amount of distance allowable from Duo on the small couch.

"All right, Heero, but it better be a good story," Trowa said, still fighting to control a grin that was a total contrast on his usually unobtrusive face. Heero realized Duo must have been at it constantly to have both Wufei and Trowa so annoyed.

Heero settled back into his armchair, assuming such a classic storyteller aura that the others had quite a time controlling the threatening chuckles. Heero, in the black shorts and green muscle shirt that never seemed to go away didn't quite fit the bill for the image they all saw in their minds. But Heero's icy glare was so reprimanding they all suddenly felt inexplicably like kids who'd done something wrong (which was, of course, the intention).

"I live here with a woman and her daughter— they helped me pay the lease on the property. It was Relena who helped me find this house."

There was a pause. "That's it? So you're not . . . no, never mind. That wouldn't be you, would it?" Duo shook his head, waving away his suspicions. "Man . . ."

"She knew where you were all along? We asked her and she said she had no idea where you were living these days! She lied to us about that. That's not the Relena I knew!" burst Quatre.

"She knows I like my solitude," continued Heero smoothly. "And she probably didn't actually say she didn't know, knowing her. Which brings me to my original question. Why are you guys here? It was obviously important if you spent all this trouble on trying to find me. I deliberately made if difficult, after all."

None of the others said anything for a minute. 

"Well, um, there's a reason we're all here together, actually . . . uh . . ." Duo said, trying to look innocent and not guilty at the same time. "Actually, the Earth Sphere United Nations has been working on a secret project for a few years, and we all received messages asking us if we'd mind, uh, _piloting_ for them. You know, as a symbolism sort of thing . . ."

"They rebuilt our gundams," said Wufei, now unable to look Heero in the face, "without the weapons. And without our permission. They've been having problems with the farthest colonies recently. Nothing violent, but it's starting to concern the representatives. They think that if they use the gundams as peacekeeping tools, it will remind everyone of the war and people won't desire to cause that kind of pain anymore. Frankly, I think that's a poor excuse for rebuilding tools of mass destruction. It's started to worry us."

"You'd think they'd learn after y'know, a giant _war_," Quatre muttered.

Heero looked away, and was silent for a long while. "I was afraid of this," he said. "I knew it was coming, but I still hoped that it wouldn't. Even without the weapons, the gundams are a temptation. It won't be long before . . ." He trailed off and let the others finish the sentence with their own thoughts.

Soon the five comrades had gotten on with things, however. The joy of seeing each other soon decided to establish itself, reminding everyone silently of the closeness they had felt in their youth. Despite trying times, was the unspoken message, we can still manage to find a common will between us.

The chime at three-thirty marked the slamming of the door. A small voice shouted, "I'm home!" A little girl, no older than five, marched into the room as if she owned it. She deposited a backpack on the floor and stood, her hands on her hips, surveying the scene. "Who're these people?" She asked, looking at Heero.

Trowa, strongly reminded of his niece Mariemaia, smiled. "I'm Trowa. Who are you?"

"Akiko," she said, still looking at Heero questioningly. "Where's my mom?"

Heero motioned for her to come to him, his face softening a little. It was more apparent than he'd probably intended that he had an affection for the child, and she for him. "She had to go off again this morning. She didn't even tell me, so don't look at me like that. She knows you don't like it. I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"I just don't see why," Akiko muttered, climbing into Heero's lap. Some of the others gave each other glances. They'd never have guessed that the ice-god Heero would have a soft spot for kids.

"You know your mom has to work. I guess she believes in what she's doing. I'm sure she'll be home soon," he said again. "Anyway, how was school?" 

"Okay." Akiko surveyed the guests warily. "I guess . . ."

"Why don't you go play for a while, huh?" Heero suddenly became conscious of the situation, lifted the little girl down and shooed her away.

"But I have homework!" she protested, eyes imploringly cast on the former pilot. "And I need your help." She said something in another language, and he smiled.

He said something back, half-reprimanding. Quatre suddenly realized it was Japanese. Heero's made a face. "Later."

Duo laughed as the little girl ran off, huffing with indignation and disappointment. She had obviously been wanting attention when she'd found Heero already busy. "Cute kid, Heero."

"Most of the time," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure she's not yours?" Wufei's question induced edgy stares, and Heero's expression hardened.

"You can ask her mother when she gets back," he said. "But I wouldn't be so sure."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

Late that night, after Akiko had gone to bed, Heero stood on the wooden front porch of his house, staring up at the five gundams parked on his lawn. The moon, silhouetted by thin clouds shone upon the armor of the monstrous machines, making them gleam ominously. _Not Here, not now,_ Heero thought. The eyes of Sandrock-Rebuilt glowed for a moment, then darkened again as the pilot inside communicated with the gundam. Quatre was having trouble sleeping, he knew. So were the others, for the lights of the upper floors of the house kept blinking on and off like bulbs on a faulty circuit. 

Heero looked towards Wing Zero Custom-RB, his heart fluttering. How they'd found the blueprints and the necessary pieces from the original, he had no idea. It was a sight horrifying to see back in this world, but relieving to know that it was in his possession. Sprinting out into the dark field, he boarded the gundam with the familiar movements that he knew he'd never forget. Gently, he caressed the circuitry, the control panels, the machinery itself, as if searching for something. The interior of the cockpit was slightly different, more streamlined, but other than that identical to the original. The weapon controls were missing, but Heero noticed that the blank panel where they should have been could be removed easily. Further checks of the computer confirmed it. Zero was ready to go to war.

"Zero, why?" he asked quietly, receiving only the blinking of lights and quite humming of the computer. He didn't care . . . it almost seemed as if the giant feathered thing was laughing at him. ::_What a fool you are,_:: he seemed to say, ::_to think you could ever escape what I am._:

Ghostly voices echoed inside. The screams of so many enemies killed twisted his ears painfully. Battle alerts sounded shrilly, making his heart surge in anticipation of the condemned battles he had sworn never to fight again. _Mission, Accepted . . . I have to fight, and die if I must . . . Relena, forgive me . . . Zero, what's happenning? It's - It's a gundam!_

"Dammit!" he swore, pounding his fist against the control panel. "Why here? Why now?"

The others wouldn't have been fooled either, he knew. Heero snorted. _Politics._ Petty politics was all it was, nothing more. These _abominations_ had been built as a result of personal ambition, not a greater will of the people. Relena had said that the Gundams were a symbol to the people . . . but as OZ, the White Fang and all the others had realized, only because they were feared. Heero turned away and was met in the dark by the barrel of a gun.

With a startled jerking motion, Quatre pulled it away. "Heero! I thought you'd gone to bed!"

Heero shook his head. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry I startled you."

Quatre massaged the bridge of his nose. "I've been on edge all day. This place is secluded, but there is any number of people waiting to get their hands on these things God, Heero, do you know how scared I am now? I . . . I understand what can happen now, and I see a regrettable future ahead. It could so easily have been left alone, but those bastards still love their big machines. You saw how easy it'd be to . . ."

Heero motioned him into silence. "I know." 

Quatre sighed, sharper adult features that Heero wasn't entirely used to looked especially sharp in the colored, dim lighting. 'I guess I'd better get back over to Sandrock . . ."

"Mn." Heero nodded and shut down the lighting system, recognizing Quatre's insecurity. How easily the motions came back, after ten years. Last time he'd had to turn off the lights, he'd been needed every ounce of energy for the buster rifle that early Christmas dawn to penetrate the fortress and rescue Relena . . . but that had been long ago, and so much had changed. It almost seemed as if Zero was laughing at him. "Shut up! You don't have the faintest idea why it's wrong now, do you? You're so -"

He broke off, pounding his fist against the wall again before grabbing the elevator. Zero . . . was different. He was colder, somehow, bitter perhaps.

Heero found the road and began to trek back to his house. The gravel was rough and black and smelled of wet slate from the lawn sprinklers. The night was cool and clear, and the stars twinkled pitilessly in space. The colonies were up there, waiting for just the right opportunity. Ohh, just wait until they got word. The air felt electric now, and he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Heero!" Yet another familiar voice called to him as he approached the house. He felt soft, comforting arms around his neck. Her business suit was tired from the long day, seeming worn and old. He'd been living here for eight years, and he'd never had someone understand him so well in his entire life. Akiko was the sweetest child, an absolute joy to have around - most of the time. He'd thanked Relena profusely for finding the house and his friends, and still didn't think he'd thanked her enough. 

"You're finally home," he sighed, gripping her around the waist. At least she was back, and he had comfort. It was late, and he'd sleep better knowing she was home, for many reasons. "I've been worried, and Akiko's missed you."

"I know. Oh, Heero, what's going on?" But she knew, even though she asked. She knew more about him than anything else, knew his fears and knew what Zero and the others meant.

Heero looked back towards the field, where Sandrock's eyes still glowed with the restlessness of his old friend. "I'm not sure . . . but it's not good."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

As the sun rose the next morning, to a temporarily clear sky, Heero found Duo asleep at his kitchen table, a gun clenched tight in his hand. Predictably, the smell of bacon frying and bread toasting soon woke the slumbering security guard. "Man, I didn't know you could cook!"

"Put the gun away before Akiko sees it," Heero said, setting the bacon pan in the sink. Just a moment later the little girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. 

"Is breakfast ready?" 

"Uh huh. Eggs, bacon and toast." Heero put the plate in front of child, who gave him a strange look.

"Why are we all fancy today?"

"Well, we have guests, plus your mom got home late last night. I thought it'd be nice if we all had a nice breakfast today." Heero ruffled Akiko's chestnut hair and went to find the others. Quatre was lounging uneasily on the front porch, trying to read the morning paper. Trowa was still trying fitfully to get some sleep, but there were freshly-ruffled papers on the nightstand. Wufei was meditating, his sword on the bed as if it had been at hand all night. All of them looked extremely tired, no different from how Heero felt.

As the three assembled for breakfast (already getting cold), Akiko surveyed them all and said again, "I thought you said Mom was home."

"She'll be in here any minute," said Heero. Were his eyes sparkling or was is just them? "I just bet."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth than Akiko's mother walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Smells wonderful, Heero . . .Hello, everybody. It's good to see you again."

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all shot straight out of their chairs. "Ms. Relena!"

"Mom!" Relena found herself caught around the waist by her daughter. Behind his four shocked comrades, Heero was having a grand time trying to stay silent. She caught his eye, hugging her daughter in return. There would be explanations warranted, and Akiko probably shouldn't be hearing _that_ story yet.

"Oh, sit down, all of you. This is my house, you don't have to salute me here!" Relena sat down in the empty chair next to Heero (which he had specially reserved with many a mock-disappointed look from Duo), who quickly regained his normal poise. 

"I think we're owed a little story, Heero," said Duo, batting his eyelashes and shoving some toast into his mouth. The others glanced at each other trying to hide grins. 

"Later," said Heero, nodding pointedly to the interested-looking Akiko. "She's never going to eat if we tell stories, and she has to leave for school in twenty minutes."

Without another word, they all ate their breakfast.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

Heero stared at Relena, disbelieving. His hands were frozen halfway up, elbows crooked in a kind of comical frozen-in-place position. If the subject had not been so dire he would have been met with laughs. "You mean to tell me that you knew about this all along? Why didn't you tell me??"

Upset, Relena shook her head. "I didn't want to worry you. I really didn't think the idea would get off the drawing board. Heero, I wasn't _involved_. I even lodged a formal protest, but I guess they ignored it . . ." She slumped back. "I didn't want to jeopardize you."

"We're negotiating a contract about the gundams right now with the government, but they won't lay anything down until they know you're in for it, Heero." Trowa jumped into an explanation to save yelling. "They want the original five pilots for the original five Mobile Suits. Well, except Wing Zero-Custom. See, once we have the gundams in our possession, we can do whatever we want with them. Did you happen to notice that they built the self-destruct mechanisms in?" He sipped his coffee, smirking.

"I did," said Heero, remembering the familiar red switch. Relena's eyes widened. "That was very unwise of them."

"But," interjected Duo, refusing to be deterred, "first of all, you two owe us an explanation. Relena, how can you stand living with this guy, and why didn't you tell us?"

"And the kid. Don't forget the kid," added Quatre.

Relena raised her eyebrow at Heero. He shrugged. "It's a long story, on both parts. To put it simply, Akiko's our daughter— it's completely legit, Duo" (who jumped) "— and we're married. No one knows because the only existing marriage certificate resides here with us, along with Akiko's only authenticated records. Only a handful of people know all of this information, so don't go telling everyone."

"I kept it quiet because Heero likes his solitude. I felt I owed it to him," continued Relena. "And I never actually lied to you. If you remember, I never actually said I didn't know where he lived."

"True," Quatre admitted to himself.

"That still doesn't explain everything," said Wufei. 

"I know," replied Heero delicately. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"Hey, we got all day," said Duo, stretching out comfortably and dropping his arm around Relena's shoulders, of which it was immediately removed with a warning look from her husband.

"You want to start?" Relena asked.

**************************************

__

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of** AC 206: The Change Time Brings**. I know this fic is very long, but the second book is even longer! If you like a real deep story, you'll like lots of later parts to this one. It's also got some really funny chapters. Don't know what I was on when I wrote them, though *sweatdrop*.

Two years after the Mariemaia incident, Relena's finally tracked Heero down. Why'd he run away in the first place? What does this reunion hold in store for the two of them (well, besides the obvious)? Next Chapter of AC 206: "Between Us and No One Else".


	2. Between Us and No One Else

(GW 1-02) Between Us and No One Else __

Ahh, young love. Heero and Relena, recently reunited with Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei after the ten years of peace (AC 206), tell the story of why they ended up together. In the year After Colony 198, Relena Darlian learns the whereabouts of her lost love Heero. A year and a half of searching has yielded nothing_ to the young man's past, so will Heero finally give up a fruitless hunt for self, or will Relena surprise him yet again by helping him find it? Disclaimers from previous chapter apply and will throughout the rest of the book. *duh*_

(P.S., pay attention to the narrative carefully. It can get a little confusing if you don't.)

**After Colony 206: The Change Time Brings (Part II)**

**"Between Us and No One Else"**

The sun rose over the Earth's horizon. The blue-white sphere filled half the window shedding a kind of infinite wisdom and permanence, offering comfort to the lost boy who watched it with soulful, sad eyes, deepened and aged so far beyond their years. Although the current observer to the spectacle was feeling not a sense of awe but instead emptiness that couldn't be filled with the warm butter-yellow rays of the sun, there was a sense of foreboding, as if something big was about to happen.

Heero stood carelessly chewing a breakfast pastry, staring coldly into space at his hotel window, an unspoken, much less understood pain hidden behind the walls he had built around himself. He still didn't know any reason why he'd chosen to stay at the Stardust hotel, the most expensive hotel this side of the Spiral, but something was telling him that there was one. Once again, he felt himself shudder. The Sun continued to shed its light upon the place that he wanted to have once called home.

He ripped another bite out of the offending bread almost violently with a sudden feeling of frustration. It was getting harder and harder to remember exactly what he'd been searching for now. The war had been over for nearly a year and a half and there was still nothing to quench the thirst that went much deeper than just his palate. Tomorrow would be his eighteenth birthday.

His birthday was the one thing Heero _had_ found in all of his searching. Not a birth mother, nor his real name. Code name: Heero Yuy, "perfect soldier" trained by and involved in Operation Meteor; Hair: dark brown. Eyes: Prussian blue. Build: slight. Ethnic origin: Japanese. Born: August twenty-four. Gundam assigned: Wing Gundam. Special skills: combat and piloting, among others. It was all he knew, and as was becoming clearer and clearer each day, all he would ever know. Of course, he'd already known everything except that one, very significant date. Heero held onto that date as if it were a life ring, his one fruitful result after pouring so much of his heart into such a pointless search.

He was born of a human mother, in Japan. Did he have a father? Would he have existed in a loving family, had he not been taken? Had they given him up? Were they still searching for a lost son? The questions he so longed to have answered lay open, so clearly printed on his skin like the many scars he still bore over something he regretted so much. It hadn't been his choice . . . which made him all the angrier.

Heero sat at his computer, weary of looking at the screen but determined to find something more. He had accessed hundreds, possibly thousands of databases, many with special codes given to him by friends and admirers, or otherwise by hacking in. There were many records of him within OZ computers, oddly enough, but not a thing on Operation M. Heero would put a lot of money into the bet that its creators had destroyed all the information relating to it. He blew through his nose at the notion; it would make that much sense and things all the more ironic.

The one thing Heero didn't feel anymore was the urge to take his own life. His determination to find those pieces of information kept him from wanting to end his existence. Outside, the horizon continued to brighten, the metaphor hopelessly lost on the boy of seventeen years.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

The knock came in what was probably the late afternoon— it was getting so hard to tell, now that Heero had been in space for so long that his sleep patterns were irrational and his mind bent on the task at hand. "Probably hotel service . . . wrong room . . ." he grumbled, turning off his computer screen and dragging himself toward the door, all energy gone, all motivation to exist diminished.

He pulled open the door and leapt back, but even his reflexes weren't fast enough to counter the visitor at his door. "Heero, oh God, Heero!" cried Relena, leaping at him and gripping his shoulders tightly, her heart beating fast and hard enough for him to feel. There was nothing he could do but hold her as she sobbed.

"What— Why the Hell—" he attempted at last as Relena's grip lessened, but it only made her hold onto him tighter. His confusion naturally summoned a defiance and coldness, and immediately he tried to lock himself in. Memories flooded back before he could close the gate, though, and he gritted his teeth. He didn't really _want_ to hurt her, but how could he turn her away without doing that too? He tried again, more gently, "What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Oh, Heero, I'm sorry. It's just, I've missed you," Relena sniffed, " I just had to see you again."

"Mn . . ." Heero replied uneasily. This . . . wasn't totally like the Relena he was remembering, although he had to admit, deep down, that it was good to see her. How could he ever live with himself if he said it, though?

"God, Heero, talk to me!" She said suddenly, nudging the hotel door closed with her foot, clear eyes sincere, a grin no longer on her pretty face- oh so more adult than when he had last seen it! Her hair fell around her face not too much differently than when he'd first met her, but it no longer seemed so young, or so innocent. "It's been way too long since we've talked!" She looked up and Heero saw the streaks where tears had been shed - for him! 

"When have we ever talked?" he asked, not quite sure of himself. ["_Then again, when _is_ he?" Commented Wufei at this point._] Although Heero wasn't quite sure what the desired effect of that statement should have been he was definite that Relena shouldn't have smiled, which she had.

"Same old Heero. Haven't you changed at all?" Which was a bit of a false assumption.

"Hnh?"

"And _look_ at the state of this room! You're no better than the rest of those boys." ["_Hmph," grumbled Quatre._] "I ought to teach you how to clean up after yourself, you slob!" She paced around picking up his disheveled jacket and a towel that was lying on the floor. 

"So you came to be my maid? Don't you have diplomatic things to be doing?" Heero, although he would never admit it, was deeply embarrassed by his personal hygiene habits at this point. _At least I remembered to shower this morning,_ Heero thought. [_Duo begins to snigger uncontrollably and Quatre slaps him, which renders the usually good-natured pilot suspicious of his comrade_.]

Relena smiled and hugged Heero again, holding a crumpled suit she had found on a chair. "No, I came to take you to dinner, but this needs to be de-wrinkled."

Heero sat, slightly astonished, as Relena ironed his clothes and shoved them into his arms. "Hurry up and get dressed; the reservations are for nineteen-thirty and we'll be late."

[_Trowa: "Wait, wait. I thought you said it was late afternoon, not evening."_]

Okay, so it was close to seven. Just shut up. So, Heero (now with a slightly nasty tone to his voice) got dressed, still slightly perplexed but mostly just annoyed. What did Relena think she was doing, anyway?

The next thing he knew, he was arm in arm with Relena, who'd changed in half the time he had— with all his moping about.

Oh, be quiet. She'd disturbed him, and he hadn't asked for an evening out.

Well, he enjoyed it, didn't he?

Eventually, but not at the metaphorical moment.

[_Duo: *Snort* "Snhhhzz . . .@#%&*!!"_]

"You're a jackass, Heero."

[_Trowa, holding a pillow over Duo's face: "AHEM. _One_ narrator at a time, please."_]

Anyway, Relena had made reservations for the restaurant on the top floor of the hotel, an exquisite, expensive place to dine. She thought the scenery was well worth it, although _Heero,_ being a _guy_, could well have shown some courtesy and made a _comment_ about the _view,_ which had been rated _five stars_ on numerous occasions. He didn't comment, but he didn't complain, so Relena considered it progress. Well, did later. At the moment she could have choked him. But she didn't, because they were in public and she knew people would recognize her. They did, but they didn't come to talk to her, so . . 

[_Heero: (Sigh)_]

Fine, Relena guesses Heero wants to tell the story. Damn right. At least Heero doesn't get off the subject and start talking about other things like how his _public appearances _are keeping up. Thanks to _Relena_, he doesn't have to!

So, Heero (in monotone) preformed all necessary courtesy actions, pulling back the chair, addressing the waiter and so on, and took his own seat— Moping— trying to keep his mind busy. Oh, come on, Heero was bored to death. He didn't want to listen to that stupid political dribble and you know it. All right, Heero does owe Relena the courtesy of not discussing himself, choosing to stick to a less delicate subject such as Relena's life to the current date and how well she was getting on with the leaders from the colonies, blah, blah, blah. There, he said it.

And yes, he owes her the nicety of not mentioning Heero's name, or what he was doing there, or how much she knew andhowunstablehisthoughtswereatthemoment. Heero gets the point already— which is— which is to stop being a whining jerk and tell the damn story, okay?

[_Wufei shakes his head. "If this is what you two have to go through all the time I'm _never_ getting married."_]

Love sucks, Wufei.

You're a jerk, Heero.

Since when have I been anything different? Isn't that why you couldna ge' mee off ov yourr mind inna firs' plaiz?

[_Duo: "Aw, man, this is too sappy. Get a room you guys, and use it later. I want to hear the rest of this story."_]

[_Trowa: "Yeah, Heero, since when do you make out with women in public?"_]

Thi' is har'ly public. Snnamph . . .

[_Quatre: ". . . that's just wrong."_]

[_Wufei: "Uurghh . . . gnh . . .huur . . ."_] 

[_Duo: "Seriously!"_]

[_Trowa and Quatre: *Cough* *Thud*_]

RIGHT, OKAY. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. 

So Heero and Relena were having this absolute— rhgii— ly gorgeous dinner. [_Trowa: "We'd really appreciate it if you'd wait for a more private time to do that—"_] And the view was incredible. Did I mention that the restaurant was really high class? Yeah? Okay. And the candlelight was really romantic, yeah. And Relena was making some really witty remarks . . . and she looked gorgeous, and she lured Heero into loosening up a little with her beautiful eyes . . . and nice dress . . . and intelligent conversation . . .

[_Quatre: "Really, you guys, that's enough."_]

[_Duo: "You know, I wouldn't mind if this was happening to me."_]

Not on your life, Duo.

[_"You wanna bet?"_]

So Heero and Relena had a couple of glasses of champagne, lots of rich food, dessert, and a conversation continually increasing in temperature. Heero could actually feel Relena chipping layers off his ever-so-carefully-constructed facade. Possibly under the influence of alcohol, they went back up to Heero's room.

[_Duo: "Oh, baby."_]

And _first_, they talked. Like normal, civilized human beings that are under the influence of several glasses of high-class filtered-alcohol champagne. Actually, that was just sarcasm. They talked about Heero then. Relena wanted to know what he had been doing. So he told her, possibly under the influence of expensive champagne that she had paid for in full.

"I've been trying to find information about myself. Damn, I don't even know my real name! Did you know that?" Heero paced around the room, then with a rough motion turned his computer screen back on. "Look at this! I've spent the past year and a half looking for information about myself and all I've found is my damn _birthday_. Tomorrow I'm eighteen. An entire childhood's been wasted on me." He banged his fist on the table, making it rattle.

Relena put her soft hands on his shoulders, inexplicably easing the tension there. She squeezed them a little harder. "Oh Heero, why don't you just come home?"

She felt his shoulders shake as he laughed bitterly. "Home? Do I have a home? I don't have a home! I don't have shit, you know that? I'm nothing, nobody—"

"Don't talk like that, you're a hero! Do you know how Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are seen on Earth? They're like gods or something. The biggest media event in recent history would be if you appeared somewhere on Earth, Heero. You have your own fan club."

Heero looked at Relena in disbelief, then horror. "I don't want fame. I don't want a media image. That's part of the reason why I _don't_ have one. The only thing I want is to know who the hell I am!" His breathing was sharp and rough now, and his hands were trembling against the table in rage. "I don't want the kind of life you have. I don't want to be a hero!"

"Heero . . ." Relena put her arms around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder gently. "You don't have to be the world's hero. But, you know what? You'll always be mine."

[_Quatre: "Okay, that was really corny . . ."_]

Well, Relena was stuck. She'd come all that way just to see Heero and he was showing her the door. She had to say something, and fast. So she said, convinced that she wasn't under the influence of the evening's earlier drinks, "I love you."

[_Duo: "Oh—"_]

[_Quatre: *Slap*_]

So what was Heero supposed to say? He never knew what he felt for sure. Clinging to his composure by his fingernails (his heart fluttering with conflicting emotions), he said, "And what's that supposed to do for me?"

[_Trowa: "Man, that's harsh, Heero."_]

"Do for you?" repeated Relena quietly. "I love you. It's not supposed to do anything. It's there. It's a truth and I can't change it. I can't hide it anymore." She gripped Heero tighter, looked up into his eyes. "Tell me, whatever you feel. Even if it hurts. I can't bear not knowing, either."

Heero looked away. "I don't know myself. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"Heero . . ." Relena leaned against him, trying to comfort him. "Heero, you're shivering." She felt him stiffen, trying to lock himself away from her. "Please, Heero, anything you can say."

Heero pushed her away. "I don't feel anything. A perfect soldier shouldn't feel emotion."

"You told me once you didn't think yourself worthy of being a perfect soldier. Didn't you say that you haven't changed any?" She felt herself getting angry. "I can't believe you! Maybe I was wrong to come here. It's obvious you aren't prepared to handle anything that might happen between you and someone else."

And as Relena turned to leave, she felt Heero take hold of her arm. Not roughly, as if to seize her, but gently, almost delicately. She felt her breath quicken as he drew her close, his strong arms holding her securely, surely. He put his face close to hers, and his eyes suddenly looked so lonely. For the first time, she saw some trace of emotion on Heero's face. Not once that night had he laughed, or sympathized, or in any way shown that he was even listening to her, and now something had allowed his feelings to show through. She suddenly saw how his years of unhappiness had stacked on his shoulders, how what she thought had been his strength was nothing more than armor that he could wear but not absorb, and a burden in and of itself. She opened her mouth to speak, to say she was sorry.

He studied her face from his close vantagepoint. Her skin was clear and pale, smooth and beautiful. Her eyes shone even in the dim night-cycle light, filled with a hope he'd never feel and anticipation he'd never expected. Her soft features looked at him earnestly and made her seem so much younger than her mind would have had you assume. She was a fully blossomed woman now, with filled out curves and the body of a young goddess. What made him want to push her away? What made him want her to stay? What had happened years ago had been mere . . . but perhaps it wasn't that after all.

"Sh," he said before she could utter a noise. "Don't say anything and maybe it'll be all right." If words were spoken, words would interrupt the grace of pure emotion. Words were never meant to express feelings, never meant to tie up tongues much better put to use. He enveloped her in his arms, relishing the feeling that he'd been awaiting for so long. He didn't realize how much he'd missed it.

Finally, the embrace Relena had been looking forward to all night presented itself, though it was Heero, not herself, that was trembling most with emotion. She gripped his shoulders tightly, holding him because she knew he was afraid to stay longer. The gentleness surprised her, for someone she'd always known to be so rough, though he consumed the gesture quickly and with a force so powerful that Relena felt herself grow faint. After a moment, he no longer seemed so locked away and she felt him press closer, longing for something of which he had been so obviously deprived. Eyes still closed to savor the moment, she broke away just long enough to promise him, "I won't say a thing."

[_"Hey, this story isn't suitable for kids!"_]

[_Trowa: _"_Are you a kid, Duo?"_]

[_Duo: _*_Grins_* _"Nope. Do tell."_]

[_Wufei: "Moronn . . ."_]

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

"No, I think we'll stop there," said Relena, now in Heero's lap. She kissed the side of her husband's head, eyes half-closed. "That's enough about that. There's nothing else about that night that you four need to know."

"Aww . . . come on . . ." Duo begged, another insane grin on his face.

Heero shook his head, remembering Trowa's comment the day before. "No way, that's private. You don't ask, we don't ask, Duo."

Duo grumbled but didn't argue.

"Well, that shut him up," said Wufei. "So is that it?"

"Is what it?" Heero mumbled from Relena's shoulder. 

Wufei shrugged. "I guess I was expecting something else. If I know you at all, Heero, I'd say that one night wouldn't be enough to drag you away from finding your real identity."

Heero nodded as best as he could. "You're absolutely right. There's a lot more. I just thought we'd stop there for a while."

"Why?" Duo asked mock-innocently.

"You're such a pervert, Duo," remarked Quatre.

"And what made you think that I was thinking something perverted??" exclaimed Duo, pointing his finger at the offending speaker and laughing insanely.

"Moronnnn," sighed Wufei again as Quatre sputtered, although Heero and Relena were no longer paying attention.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

The two storytellers and four members of the audience assembled once again in the sitting room after lunch, which consisted of crisp club sandwiches courtesy of Relena. Three distinct sets of bruise marks were starting to materialize on Duo's throat and he kept sending resentful looks toward Trowa, Wufei and even Quatre, although he stayed stonily silent. Wufei looked satisfied, Trowa seemed complacent but Quatre was sending the message that he was disgusted with himself for losing control like that. Heero was secretly amused, but tried not to express it in case Relena felt like sympathizing with Duo, although it would be practically unprecedented for her to do so.

Out of the blue, Duo muttered darkly, "Ow, man. Sophie's not going to like this."

"Who's Sophie?" asked Relena, sipping her tea.

"Huh? Oh, nobody, really," said Duo slowly, turning red. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, Duo," said Trowa, grinning. "So, tell us who Sophie is."

"Yeah, Duo, is she your special girlfriend? Your favorite or something?" Laughed Heero, joining in.

He must have touched a nerve, because Duo exploded. "My wife, okay? She's my wife! My only one! Will you guys just shut up already??"

"Duo, that's wonderful!" said Relena, kicking Heero sharply in the shins. "That's great, right guys?" She looked at them with a special homicidal glare that she'd learned worked wonders on Heero and Akiko.

"Yeah, that's great, Duo," the boys all chorused.

Duo blushed even deeper, but this time grinning. "Thanks, guys. Wanna see a picture?" Duo dug into his wallet and found a slightly bent photograph of a young woman with dark, curly hair trying unsuccessfully to shield herself from the camera and laughing. "She ruined a good camera, but I got the photo all right."

"Whatever happened to Hilde? I'd heard you guys were getting along well." asked Trowa, now frankly curious.

Duo winced. "Didn't you guys hear? She got caught up in that terrorist action on Colony X-957 a few years ago and got shot down." Duo gritted his teeth, obviously bitter. "Who do you think paid for the funeral? She never had any money."

All the boys hung their heads in guilt. Hilde had been very special to Duo in particular, though then he would have never admitted it. To hear that she was dead was . . . shocking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Duo," apologized Quatre softly. "I hadn't heard that."

"Well, I got over it. The best way to get un-depressed is a joke, am I right? It feels great when Sophie starts laughin', you know?"

"Is that why you've been such a pain in the ass these last couple of days?" asked Wufei.

Duo shrugged. "It doesn't mean I'm not worried. Even the God of Death gets depressed."

Trowa shook his head. "Man, maybe you _are_ as messed-up as Heero."

Heero raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

Wufei shrugged "Face it, Heero, you've been pretty screwed-up in the past, and I wouldn't say you've totally recovered."

"Hmph," Heero shrugged.

"See?"

Relena reappeared from the kitchen, scribbling frantically on a notepad. "Any other of you boys have wives, girlfriends, illegitimate children, etcetera? I want an address and a phone number. Pass that around." Duo scratched happily on it, Trowa wrote down his address with a footnote about Mariemaia, Wufei calmly and with annoyingly small handwriting put down two names and an apartment number, and Quatre, looking slightly nervous, put something that was almost illegible. Relena glanced at it and stuffed it in her jean pocket. "Thanks a lot. It's never too early to get that Christmas card list ready. How do you say that, Wufei?"

"Pai-lin; With a soft p. She's Thai." 

Relena smiled. "It's great to see you guys getting on with your lives."

Quatre relaxed almost audibly.

"Have we had a break for long enough?" asked Duo loudly.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

The room was dark as the sun hovered still behind Earth's horizon. Heero lay still, eyes open. Relena's quiet breathing was warm against his chest; her arms still held him tightly in her deep sleep. Faintly, he could see the outline of her face, sweet and pale and peaceful. For a moment, he wondered what she was dreaming. It would have been better if it had been a dream. That way, he could have gone on and laid with her until she woke. They could have talked, made up for all the words unspoken from the night before accompanied with gentile caresses between lovers, tickling fingertips and delicate, shy embraces. In an instant, he knew he'd never forget what had transpired from her simple admission of what she felt. However, it wasn't a dream. It was very early in the morning, and Heero knew he'd have to get up before long.

It was better this way he'd decided, for both Relena and himself, if he left. He couldn't stand himself not knowing who he was. How would she be able to? He had to leave. 

Heero sighed and gently unfolded Relena's arms from around him, savoring the last sensation of intimacy as much as he dared. Silently, he dressed. Silently, he packed his bag and disconnected his computer. He turned, hefting the bag over his shoulder, and walked straight into Relena clad in a silk nightshirt, almost too short as if she intended to provoke him. She stood, hands on her hips, light brown hair disheveled but eyes hard. "And where do you think you're going? I'm not going to let you run away again, Heero."

Heero, neglecting to look his lover in the face (Though how he wanted to see those beautiful eyes again!), said, "You can't stop me. I have no obligation to you."

An expression somewhere in between anger and disappointment crossed Relena's face. It was an expression he never wanted to see again. "No obligation? You jerk! What do you need to qualify as an obligation? You slept with me! Most people consider that an obligation, damn you!" He could see her eyes, those beautiful eyes, filling with tears.

_No matter how much it hurts us both now, I have to do it,_ thought Heero. He shrugged and shifted his bag. "Whatever. I'm leaving. I have things to do. Stay here . . . and don't worry about the bill." 

He left, leaving an astonished Relena standing at the door, whispering "We could have talked about it." 

Heero rode the elevator down to the lobby, which was noticeably colder than normal. The buttons glowed harsh and slightly dirty from use, the creaking and groaning of the old cables reprimanding him for his words to the woman who would do anything for him. Everything seemed to be angry with him, but his reasons were valid, and no doubt she'd continue after him. If he had no past he had no future. And if he never found a past . . . Relena would find someone else. He was confident of that.

Two technicians were arguing with the hotel manager, a large balding man who looked like he was having a workout just talking. "What do you mean it'll take three days for the heating system down here to be normal again? I can't just close the place down! It's bad for business!" Heero shivered and reached over his shoulder for his coat— which wasn't there.

"Dammit," Heero swore under his breath, "I must have left it in the room." Although he had no desire to leave his coat behind, he also didn't want to face Relena so soon after walking out on her again. Besides contradicting his belief that they shouldn't see each other, it would be monumentally embarrassing. Beyond that, what if she had thought of some way to blackmail him into staying.

"Dammit!" he said again, throwing himself into one of the hotel's chairs. "I can't do it!" He wasn't sure as to which "it" he was referring to.

"One night stand, eh pal?" Across the coffee table sat a young man, probably about ten years older than he, wearing a suit and a mustache, a business paper folded neatly in his lap.

"Kind of," Heero sighed, chin in his hand. What the hell was the matter with him? It should be so easy to walk away, except it wasn't. 

"But you knew her before last night, am I right?" The man leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

"I've known her for years." Why not tell the truth. He'd never see the guy again. He might as well satisfy a curiosity before it grew too hungry

"Then what's the problem? Don't you love her?"

Heero looked at the man strangely. Now _that_ was definitely private. "And just who are you?"

He extended a hand. "Howie McCallister. I'm a psychiatrist. I'm on vacation, so I'm working for free. Definitely confidential. But you love her, right?"

Heero sighed. _I guess I'll end up telling someone sooner or later. Better him than Duo or one of the others. _"I don't really know."

"What's there to know? Either you love her or you don't, pal." He really sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Unfortunately, he didn't know what Heero Yuy knew.

Heero shook his head. The confession came so easy, so quickly. He'd never told anyone that he didn't remember anything. It wasn't something you generally talk about. "No, I really don't. My life is so messed up. I don't even know my own name."

"So you left because you're unsure of yourself, thinking she won't be able to stand not knowing about your past." Howie McCallister flipped through the pages of his paper unconsciously, not taking his eyes from the troubled young man.

"You got it," said Heero, a little impressed.

"Then you _are_ messed up, pal. If she came running to you, then she doesn't care. Listen to me. A lot of kids were taken from their families 'round the time it looks like you were born. They don't know squat about themselves, but what does that matter? If she loves you, she loves you for who you are now, not who you might be."

Heero shook his head. "Then why can't I go back to her? Why shouldn't it be easy and simple, with no embarrassment or regret or feeling of captivity?"

He chuckled. "Life is never that simple, and I'll tell you right now that girls _will_ hold you captive. It's part of the commitment, part of being in love. Believe me, she'll be as trapped as you feel. You have to depend on other people, kid. You'll never survive on your own."

__

I have up until now, Heero thought, but let the other continue.

"Perhaps you yourself are frightened of who you might be, or of a future that's uncertain. If you walk out that door, you know exactly where you'll be going, but if you stay with her you don't know what will happen. You're afraid of uncertainty. Isn't that why you're chasing after your past in the first place?"

_Am I,_ pondered Heero, _really afraid?_ His mind suddenly flashed back to the little girl and her little dog, lying dead among the ruins of a once bustling city . . . of numerous days looking forward to a death where he knew exactly what would be . . . of the warm blankness of his mind when Relena took him in her arms that Christmas day . . . of that same night standing alone at the window of this hotel's dining room feeling desperately empty and in need of a temporary savior . . . "I am," he whispered.

So much for being a "perfect soldier."

Howie McCallister gazed at Heero thoughtfully. "So now, you say you've known the girl for years. Remember all the times you've shared with her. Remember how you felt?"

And despite himself, Heero couldn't stop the memories now. All those times when she'd chased him, forgetting all of her own obligations to come save his life or convince him to do what was right. He remembered her eyes, always so earnest and clear, always worried about him. Never, not once had Heero ever even acknowledged her kindness, let alone returned it. Not once had he said to her what he felt, as he believed it would make him weak. And suddenly, he needed to say to her everything he was thinking now. He needed to say he was sorry. He needed— he needed— 

"I do. I love her with all my heart," he breathed, looking up at the man that could very well have saved his sanity. 

Dr. McCallister smiled. He leaned closer and said gently. "Go to her, Heero. Go back and tell her before you think again. You'll regret breaking her heart later, and then you won't be able to salvage what you might have had."

Heero started at the sound of his given name. "How . . . do you know me?"

"Through Miss Darlian, I'm afraid," Dr. McCallister said. "We were speaking on the shuttle over here and she admitted that she was looking for you. Don't fear. Relena is a good friend of mine and I would no sooner consider letting this out than hurt the sweet girl myself. But none of that matters now. Go see Relena before she tries to grow from you too fast, Mr. Yuy."

Heero, him mind governed once again by a single purpose, although for the first time nothing he considered a mission, got up and almost ran back. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to feel her touch again. He _needed_ to hold her again, and he _needed_ to do it now. The memories of the night, his memories of bare flesh and the exotic smell of sweat and the urgent, overwhelming emotions inside led him back to her without hesitation, without thought. He wanted to feel that again and again, long into the future.

Nothing had ever made him feel like this. Nothing ever made him feel so _helpless_, even the despair of combat that had led him into one suicide attempt after another never made him feel so weak. _So this is what they meant,_ he thought, _by love being able to overtake a man._

Quietly, he opened the door to his room. Relena was lying on the bed, holding his coat in his arms, her nose buried in it. It must have smelled enough like him, of his soap and his own scent that she needed that. She wasn't ready to let go, he realized. _And neither am I_. Feeling a great guilt for hurting her, Heero laid down and slid his arms around her, nuzzling the back of her head gently, wordlessly.

For uncountable minutes, Relena was still, as if she didn't even notice. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks, falling against the black leather and staying there. Then, finally, when Heero was sure that she was going to shove him back out the door, she whispered, "Why?"

Heero kissed her neck, knowing it would be all right. He wasn't ready to say it yet, for words were bleak and pathetic for how they should be used. That's why it would have broken her spirit so; His actions this morning contradicted those last night, his true self that loved her selflessly, endlessly. It was his own emotions that betrayed him and led him to freedom. "Because even the best of us can make misjudgments."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

Duo sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Awww . . . that was so _sweet_. Heero's I'm-Sorry story beats mine a billion points up." He clapped his hands together. "Ah, young love— Damn, stop it already! Okay _okay_ OKAY!!"

Wufei removed his thumb from Duo's jugular vein. "Please, continue."

Heero shrugged. "That's about it. That's how it all happened, and I guess maybe I got a little carried away, but . . ."

Relena squeezed his hand, head against his shoulder. "I hardly think you don't trust them that much."

"I would never repeat that story," said Quatre, openly horrified at betraying who he thought to be some of his closest friends like that. "I hope you never even thought of it that way! How would you ever think of us violating that trust?"

"I didn't - " Heero cut off, realizing that Quatre would never have normally accused him of that, just as Duo normally wouldn't have been that annoying in a serious conversation. Everyone was overly nervous.

Relena sipped her tea again, trying to draw attention away from the pointlessly debatable issue. "I was able to persuade Heero to come home. We found this house, a secluded property like he wanted. To tell you the truth, we probably would have never married if the media had kept interfering with us. I'm glad after all about Heero's desire to stay quiet. This is a nice peace of property and relatively inexpensive because it's in the country."

"Don't you ever worry about money?" asked Trowa. "So close to Tokyo, it seems like this place would still be hideously expensive."

Relena shrugged. "Not really. I inherited quite a bit of money when my father died, and you'd be surprised how much Heero's made working from home."

"Not to mention all that money we got as compensation from the government," added Quatre. "I could survive for the rest of my life on that much cash."

"But raising kids is expensive, remember. I put quite a dent in that grant just from raising Mariemaia," Trowa pointed out. "And she hasn't even started college yet."

"She'd be seventeen now, wouldn't she?" Relena leaned forward. "Will she be starting next year?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes. To tell you the truth . . . I don't want her to go. I've become very attached to the kid."

"We'll be joining the club sooner or later," sighed Heero, thinking a little wistfully of his own daughter. "I think I know how you feel, Trowa."

Duo looked back and forth between Trowa and Heero. "Man, that sounds really weird coming from you guys."

Heero caught Relena's eye. "Doesn't it?"

********************************************

__

*Sniffs* Sorry about the mushiness, guys, but I couldn't help it. (I tried to compensate by the putting in funny parts. Did it work?) Well, you heard Duo talk about Sophie a little, and it turns out she's got a bit of a surprise in store for poor Duo. Also, I have the conclusion to Heero and Relena's story – Heero learns about his past! The next chapter in AC 206: The Change Time Brings: "Surprise, Surprise".


	3. Surprise, Surprise

_Well, guys, I'm baaaaack. This part, too, is a little sappy, but there're a couple of things in here that are crucial to the story. If you just came in here or have been away a while, the gang's all over at Heero's house catching up over the last then years since Mariemaia's war. Heero and Relena are married with a daughter Akiko, Duo has a wife Sophie and Trowa's adopted Mariemaia, who is seventeen. The gundams have been rebuilt and everyone is anxious. In this chapter, Duo picks up Sophie, his mind stuck on Akiko, Heero's little daughter, but his wife's got a shock in store for him. In conclusion of Heero and Relena's story: the couple is trying to work out a shaky relationship from Heero's insecurity, and Relena remembers some encoded information she received for her "friends." Surprise, surprise, it's some history on Heero . . . _

****

AC 206; The Change Time Brings (Part III)

"Surprise, Surprise"

Duo was asleep again at the kitchen table. Heero kicked the legs of his chair to wake him up. "I'll sit here tonight," he told his groggy friend. "You go get some sleep or call your wife or something." Yawning sleepy whatevers, Duo staggered off towards his guestroom, grumbling about two flights of stairs.

Duo threw himself on the bed, snatching the phone on his way down. For once he didn't hear Wufei purring to his sweetheart on the other end. Sighing, he spun his hat across the room and dialed home.

Sophie picked up on the first ring, her voice tense. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's me."

"Duo! Where the hell are you? I've been so worried!" Sophie's heart-shaped face appeared on the mini-screen, pale and frightened.

Duo smiled gently. "Sorry I couldn't call earlier, but Wufei's been hogging the only phone line around here. I really can't blame him, though. You and I used to do the same thing."

Her eyebrows arched. "_Chang_ Wufei? Is that where you've been, visiting your old pilot buddies? I got so scared when you just left in the middle of the night, Duo. You could have at least left a note or something. I mean, you haven't seen Wufei in ten years . . .what's wrong?"

Duo unclenched his jaws. "Something big's going up, sweetie. All of us are worried. It's not something I can really tell you over the phone, but you need to know and I need to stay here until we have things figured out. Oh, man . . ."

Sophie squared her shoulders. "Where are you? I can get a skyplane ticket pretty fast." and money shouldn't have been a problem. They had enough.

Duo waved his hand. "No, don't do that. You wouldn't be able to find Heero's place anyway and the cab fare would cost a fortune. I think . . . yeah. Pack some stuff for yourself and maybe a change of clothes for me. I'll pick you up in an hour or so."

Sophie touched the screen, leaning over, trying to study him. "Are you all right, Duo?"

Duo shook his head, secretly happy she'd noticed that he wasn't feeling well. "I'm worried. That's why I want you here. I'll be there shortly, honey. I love you."

Sophie's face softened. "Me too. Hurry, Duo."

"I will." Duo left the house and climbed into Deathscythe-RB, alerting Quatre to his mission. He responded lightly, although it was evident Quatre wouldn't be getting any more sleep while Duo was gone. Glumly, Duo watched the atmosphere thin as he shot up, cutting hours of travel time. That was the one thing he liked about the new gundams: they didn't need separate boosters to get into high atmosphere. He reflected upon the story Heero and Relena had related, wondering about what kind of hardships they both had gone through. Compared to the story of Sophie and him, it was truly a masterpiece. He and his wife loved and respected each other, certainly, but there was nothing extraordinary in their history the way there was with his friends (at least not to his knowledge).

He smiled, picturing her in his mind. No woman was more beautiful to him than his wife, short and a little stocky and dark-haired. Her eyes were a deep hazel rimmed with thick lashes, freckled face and shoulders surrounded by a mass of black unruly curls. She was quiet, but laughs came easily and wrinkled her button nose, a good nature on a girl that had been through more than she was willing to talk about. She worried easily, panicked at small things occasionally, but all for good, nothing he wasn't able to stand. She was two years younger than him, a runaway like he was. His arms ached to hold her . . . it had been days.

Duo found his thoughts wandering to Heero's little daughter, Akiko. He remembered earlier that evening, the girl laughing and clutching at his leg, yelling "Uncle Duo, save me!" as Heero growled and clawed at her playfully. She was so cute, so innocent. He'd enjoyed listening to her talk, as if only to escape from his problems. He thought, _We've never even talked about kids . . . man I'm getting corny._

But he knew deep down that he might not be much longer in the world, with the sudden appearance of his gundam and the threat of oncoming war. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving nothing behind, although he had no desire to leave a family fatherless. He sagged in his seat, his eyes closed against the sudden threat of tears. He couldn't get the image of Akiko and Heero out of his mind.

The Los Angeles naval base gladly docked the gundam and Duo dragged his car out of storage and picked his wife up. He threw his arms around her as she opened the door, needing desperately to be held. Se pressed against him firmly, stroking his braid wordlessly, somehow understanding his uncertainty. 

When he felt sure of himself, he said, "Let's go. There are some things we need to talk about." The car ride was silent, although Sophie looked at him wildly when the guard at the base waved him past. He could see nothing but hints of metal as the two of them rode the elevator up to board Deathscythe. Duo took his seat and beckoned his wife into his lap. "Sorry, honey, but there isn't room in here."

"It's not like it's torture or anything," she chuckled, leaning against him in a very satisfying way. "Where are we?"

Duo reached around Sophie and told the gundam to backtrack its latest route. When they were in the air, he began to explain the situation as best as he knew. Sophie never asked about the war, so he'd never explained very much to her. He found it more painful to tell when he wasn't with people who'd been there. Hilde's death still stung him horribly.

Sophie cradled his head as he confessed his worries. "I pray this will be over soon," she whispered, imagining what her husband had gone through. She'd always been a little afraid of war. To hear it so close to these times was frightening, especially because her husband would be expected to fight. "Oh, Duo, I had no idea."

The couple sat in silence for a while, looking outside and thinking their own thoughts. After a few long moments, Sophie asked, "Where have you been?"

Duo squeezed her waist. "Heero's house. It's a secluded country property, very safe. God, it's huge too! I've never seen a house so full of rooms. There's enough there to host half the guard in L.A. at least!"

"Why would a guy like Heero want a big place like that all to himself? From what you told me, he's a pretty lonely guy." Sophie tried to imagine a reason. Anything she came up with was too illogical or too predictable.

Duo grinned. "Well, he's not living there alone. We went over to say hello after we dragged his hiding place out of the bushes and we all got quite a shock when we found out he'd married Relena Darlian a few years after the war. There's been nothing at all about it, but apparently they kept it really quiet."

Sophie shook her head, several small intrigues she'd gotten an earful of snapping fully into place. "That was so predictable I thought it would never happen. That would probably have been a better strategy, both famous the way they are. Does he look healthy? Has he gotten taller?"

Her husband laughed. "I don't know about taller, but he does look older. We've all changed so much, Soph . . . it seems so strange to hear our voices. I can't tell who's talking anymore." Duo sighed, listening to his own deeper voice, looking at his hands, wide and long-fingered, slightly bony, slightly tanned from days out in the California sun. The gold band on his left ring finger shone green from Deathscythe's lights, reflecting onto his wife's shirt. The last years had been such a blur. "But that's not all. They've got the cutest little daughter, Sophie."

His wife looked a little surprised at Duo's sudden misty-eyed expression. Then, a smile spread slowly across her fresh face. "You're jealous, you dog!"

Duo gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah . . . a little. I was just thinking, we've never really talked about kids, have we? I mean, I don't know if now would be a good time, but we've got a lot of years."

Sophie steadied her hands on his shoulders and looked at him, shifting on his lap. "I'd always assumed that we'd have a family, but we're still young and our marriage hasn't settled down yet. I imagine Heero and Relena have been together longer than us."

"So, just not right now? I can live with that." Duo rubbed her hand with his cheek. It was cool, which felt good against his overheated head, though he didn't particularly love it in the middle of the night when he was trying to sleep.

Sophie shook her head. "I feel ready, I guess. It's just that from the way you've been talking lately I'm worried about what will happen if we get into another war. I still can't figure out where you would place your obligations."

Duo met her eyes, smiling kindly. She was testing him. She knew he'd never normally give it a second thought. "I'm pretty sure this whole thing is gonna blow over, but if it doesn't, Sophie, I'm not going to let it get in the way of us, understand? My first priority is us, now and forever. I'm not going to leave you a widow."

Sophie sighed, but Duo could tell she was relieved. "You can get so sappy. I don't know why I worry so, though."

"But that's why you love me, right? I like it when you worry. At least I know you don't want me dead!"

She laughed, her nose crinkling in the way he loved. "If I wanted you dead I'd call one of your pilot friends. I'm sure they've had just about enough of you."

"But Quatre would never let them hurt me," Duo lied, trying to wind down. There wasn't much room to get all riled up inside Deathscythe's cockpit.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we talked about this," she murmured.

Duo closed his eyes and sat back. Yes, it was a great relief to have everything planed out. "Me too."

She shifted again, cool hands on the back of his neck. "I guess I was nervous when you brought it up. You know I had that doctor appointment a few days ago, right before you disappeared with your boys, and he wanted to do some tests. I got so scared." She laughed a little, cuddling his head. "Duo, I'm pregnant."

If the young man hadn't been strapped into his seat he would have shot straight out of it. Even though he had dreamed of hearing it, he never thought it'd come so suddenly and without planning. He'd just been thinking about it - what kind of coincidence was that? "_What??_"

"Eh? Did you change your mind all of a sudden?" Her dark eyes twinkled merrily. "Now, that's not fair!"

"N-no! Just, try to give me a bit more warning next time, huh?"

Sophie grinned at the look on her husband's face. "I didn't get any, why should you? I just found out two days ago. Oh, come on, you knew it would happen sooner or later. What's wrong with now?"

Duo threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Nothing! Nothing at all, my love. I get all the good fortune, don't I?"

Sophie kissed him long and hard. "You do."

It would be perfectly safe to say that the Maxwells both slept better that night, for they awoke in each other's arms the next morning. It happened to be a rather rude awakening, for what woke them was in fact a child's voice shouting "Breakfast, everybody!"

"Akiko, I presume?" moaned Sophie, standing up and stretching.

Duo made a lazy snatch for her butt and laughed. "Yup. Charming, huh?"

Sophie pulled on her clothes. "I suppose we should make an appearance. Get up, you lazy—"

Duo yawned and his wife threw his jeans at him. "Tch, fine. It's not like I was joking or anything."

The rest of the household was in the kitchen and eating when Duo sprang to unexplained attention beside the doorway. "If I may present the beautiful and vivacious Sophie Maxwell, belov— umph!"

Red in the face but nevertheless entertained by her husband's antics, Sophie shoved Duo into the wall and took the one available seat. She blushed a little more as the others chuckled, shyness taking over. She tentatively identified Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Relena and the little girl Akiko.

"Welcome, Sophie. We've heard so much about you from Duo." Relena reached out across the table and shook the other's hand.

"It's a pleasure to be in such company," replied Sophie, a little overwhelmed by the friendliness of them. As Duo reached over her and began to dish food onto her plate, she felt a little more relaxed. He obviously felt right at home.

"Don't believe that for a minute," he told her. "We're all just a big bunch of slobs, aren't we, Relena?"

"I would know. I married the biggest one!" Sophie grabbed the fork from Duo and cut into a pancake, pleased that she got a little attention from the crack. It would make sense to them, having to handle him all day. 

Relena gave her a curious look. "Really? I'll wager on that one."

Heero ignored her and continued to shovel food into his mouth. 

Duo, however, grinned and massaged his wife's shoulders, trying to express in every possible way how happy he was, despite the jokes.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

"Ms Relena? Could I speak to you?"

Relena nodded. "Of course, Sophie. Is something the matter?"

Sophie shook her head and beckoned Relena into the other room. "No, I'd just like to ask your advice . . ."

Heero looked curiously at Duo. Sophie'd been pretty distant to all of them all day. "Do you have any idea what _that's _about?"

Duo shrugged mischievously. "Might."

The others gave each other looks that said _why do we still put up with him?_

"Do we really have to ask?" Wufei sighed, perched on the arm of the couch.

"Of course." Duo grinned wider, genuinely pleased about _something_.

Wufei looked helplessly at Quatre. The much more tolerant blonde rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, what are they talking about?"

Duo grinned again. "We-e-e-ell, I was talking to Sophie earlier and she seemed very taken by Akiko. As it turns out," Duo paused to add a bit of suspense, "guys, I'm gonna be a father."

Wufei burst out laughing, clutching his sides and making heads turn. Wufei usually didn't laugh . . . _at all_. "Oh man, that's the funniest thing I've heard in years! Imagine you— I mean seriously— sgnh!" 

Quatre pounded the Chinese pilot on the back until he stopped choking, but nothing anybody could do was able wipe the nasty smile off Wufei's face. Duo, however, just shrugged and continued to look proud. "At least I got somebody to laugh, and _that _wasn't even a joke." 

"You're not actually serious?" Trowa asked. "I have to agree with Wufei on that one. Of us all, Duo, you're the only one I imagined would actually stay single the rest of his life."

Duo's face turned serious for a moment, for what was perhaps the first time since he'd been in Heero's house. "Things change in ten years, friend. I think maybe what actually changed my mind was Hilde. She was always talking about wanting to settle down, and when she died, I think I wanted to keep her spirit alive through me. I mean, there was no one else who could." He looked down. "Man, I'm never going to forget that day. It was so horrible." Duo slumped over. "See, now I can't even enjoy the moment. I always do this. No wonder Sophie says I'm moody."

"No way. I'd be that way too if it's happened to Relena," Heero said suddenly. "I don't blame you a bit."

Duo gave Heero a strange look. "Dude, you really have changed, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know. Women do that to you." Heero sat back. Almost to himself he said, "But it's a good thing she did."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

"Happy birthday, Heero." From behind, Relena put her arms around his neck. He'd been dozing on the couch, trying to recover from an overly draining emotional episode and a shower to make up for it. She gave him a stern look when he didn't reply, as he'd warned her that he might need a little prompting. 

"Mn," he said finally, leaning his head against her arm.

"What was that?" Relena's expression tightened. "Did I hear a thank you?"

". . . 'nks."

She smiled, and Heero somehow felt relieved. "That's better. What do you want to do today? Anything?" She dropped down onto the couch beside him, still-damp hair brushing against his face on the way down. "I think I just wanna lay around here for now. How does that sound?"

Heero sighed, exasperated. That would be great. How could she have so much energy after all this? Was she always going to be so controlling? "I don't care."

Relena, unscathed, smiled cunningly and put her hand in his lap. "I think you might."

Heero's eyes widened and he turned to her, slightly disbelieving. He had absolutely no energy left for that again!

"I can be fun," she said in self-defense. She nudged his shoulder. "Like last night, if only you'd open up a little. I thought we were gonna work on that, remember?"

Feeling bashed, Heero asked, "What do you want from me?"

Relena leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "A friend? A boyfriend? A lover? Something like that, Heero. We both have to decide that. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." _I think I want you to stop being so insecure. I came back, didn't I?_

(Well how was Relena supposed to be comfortable and know you wouldn't try to run away for the third time?)

(Third time?)

(Don't pretend you don't remember. You keep making references -)

(Let's _not_ talk about that!)

"Don't give me that! It's an excuse and I wish you'd just think about it for once. You can't blow me off like this any longer."

Blow her off? Thanks a lot for having faith in him! Really meant a lot! "I . . ." Heero thought hard, not wanting to sound scathing but a little frustrated "feel the same as you. I have a hard time deciding, not knowing where we'll end up. Guys don't read between the lines like that, and that's the truth."

Her face softening with pity and affection, Relena kissed him. "You just have to imagine that far. You want to know where I see us? In ten years I see us sitting together, exactly like we are now, only closer. I want to be close to you, now and forever. What do you want?"

"I've never been even close to thinking about it. I was always trained to be completely unselfish. What I want is my solitude, but I need company too. I'm confused." _Get off my case._ Heero sighed, realizing that she didn't understand his conflict and had no grounds to do so on.

She leaned against him. "No, you're not. I understand how you feel. You don't want to be a celebrity, do you?"

"I don't want to be a hero." Heero finally surrendered and put his arms around her.

"Heero, hero. Too late. But I'll tell you this. I can keep things between us quiet, and I will. The question is how far do you want things between us to go?" 

"Far," Heero whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair, smelling her sweet shampoo. He allowed himself a few seconds of retreat into his own desires. _Farther than I can imagine_.

"We can do that." Relena rubbed his chest, feeling the stressed muscles under his skin and longing to relieve them. "I just want to help you, Heero."

"Can you help me find out who I am?" Heero finally let his fears surface. "I know it would make me feel more secure." _Then maybe I can rest, both mentally and physically!_

Relena was silent for a while. "I'd give my life for information that precious," she told him, trying to remember if she had come across anything in her travels to the colonies. "Hey, wait a second!" She jumped up and ran to her travel bag. After digging through it, she held something up in triumph. "I still have it!"

Heero ran over to her, heart waking up again. "What is it?"

Relena leaned against him. "It was given to me by a man who claimed to be an engineer that had worked on Operation Meteor. He told me that this disc contained important things and that I should give it to my friends. I didn't understand, because the disc is encrypted and none of the computers I have access to can decode it. The thought just occurred to me that maybe you could."

His breath quick, Heero plugged the disk into his computer. "I know this code," he said. "I used it as my personal encryption during the war." Within half an hour he had one of the six files decoded.

Relena leaned over his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "So, open it up."

The file opened with a series of pictures of Heero, each succeeding the last by a one-year time span. Relena grinned. "You were so cute!" It felt a little like meeting the parents on prom night. He bit back a sarcastic comment and focused on the written text. The information below it read:

CODE NAME: HEERO YUY

NAME: [NO FIRST NAME] YUY

ETHNIC BACKGROUND AND PLACE OF ORIGIN: JAPANESE; NORTERN HONSHU ISLAND

PARENTS: MEGUMI KIKUTAKE YUY AND MASAO YUY

LEGAL GUARDIAN: DR. J. OF THE L1 COLONY CLUSTER 

HEERO YUY WAS TRAINED AS A SOLDIER FROM AS EARLY AS HE COULD WALK. SUSPICIONS OF GENETIC ALTERATION HAVE BEEN LOGGED BY HIS MANY COMMANDING OFFICERS, AS THE CHILD DEMONSTRATED FROM EARLY ON AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL DISCIPLINE, AS WELL AS NEAR-PERFECT REFLEXES AND AN INVULNERABLE IMMUNE SYSTEM. ( THE EARTH SPHERE ALLIANCE IN THE YEAR BEFORE COLONY 394 BANNED SUCH GENETIC ALTERATION) WHEN SUBMITTED AS A CANDIDATE FOR AN OPERATION METEOR OPERATIVE, HEERO WAS DEEMED THE TITLE "PERFECT SOLDIER" BY HIS EVALUATORS, THEREFORE RECEIVING THE FOREMOST POSITION ON THE TEAM. HIS FLAWLESS PERFORMANCE DURING HIS TASKS WAS GREATLY ADMIRED BY ALL AND RESPECTED BY HIS ENEMIES, ALTHOUGH HIS FAILURE TO ASSASSINATE A WITNESS TO HIS TRUE OBJECTIVE, RELENA DARLIAN, REMAINS A STAIN ON HIS RECORD. 

HEERO YUY WAS KIDNAPPED FROM HIS BIOLOGICAL PARENTS TO BE USED AS A HOSTAGE TO HIS FATHER, SENATOR MASAO YUY (NEPHEW TO THE MARTYRED COLONY LEADER HEERO YUY, AFTER WHOM THE OPERATIVE WAS LATER CODE-NAMED). MASAO YUY WAS CONSIDERED A TRAITOR WHEN HE OPPOSED AND THREATENED TO EXPOSE OPERATION M. DR. J SOON ADOPTED THE INFANT AND SAW TO HIS MILITARY TRAINING. IT IS SUSPECTED THAT DR. J MADE CHANGES TO PARTS OF THE BOY'S GENETIC STRUCTURE AS WELL, ALTHOUGH THERE IS NO EVIDENCE OF IT.

SPECIFICATIONS OF HEERO YUY'S MILITARY TRAINING AND SCHOOLING ARE AS FOLLOWS . . . 

Relena watched Heero's profile as his eyes lingered beside where his parents' names were displayed, on a photo of a young couple holding a baby. They were unquestionably Heero's mother and father; He had his mother's eyes and hair and his father's face and build. She watched the muscles in his face work as he scrolled through the records beneath the short summary of his life. Beneath those was an evaluation of his performance during his involvement with Operation M.

After a long silence, Heero closed the document. Slowly, he reached up and put his hand over Relena's. "So, now you know," she told him quietly.

Heero smiled, still staring at his lap. He began to laugh, softly at first, then louder. At last, he threw his head back and collapsed against the back of his chair, laughing away all his bitterness and pain. "How full is a life," he asked her, "that can be summarized in a few pages of text and photographs?"

Relena smiled at him. "And do you really think that the document we've just read depicts in full everything you've lived through? If so, you're badly mistaken."

Heero's insane grin faded. ". . . . . I was being sarcastic." He said slowly.

Relena squeezed his shoulder again. "I know." 

Heero looked into her eyes willingly for the first time. "Thank you, Relena. This gift is truly more precious than anything else I've ever received."

Relena reached over with her free hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm glad."

"Except," Heero continued his face earnest, "for you."

Relena blinked. She hadn't expected to pry that kind of remark out of him for months if not years, yet here he was saying it without prompting. Out of the blue, the words of Dr. J on the day of her father's assassination floated back to her and she was surprised to find herself shocked by them: "Heero's really a kind-hearted young boy . . ." _He is, it just took time to show,_ she realized.

"Heero," she said, "you're more than welcome."

*********************************************

_Well, that's this chapter. Hope you liked it (if not I'm making kind of an idiot out of myself) *sighs*. It seems everybody's getting together, so isn't about time to meet Wufei's new love interest? Phailin, a righteous Thai woman with a serious hatred for the Chang clan defeats Wufei in a duel. His honor disrupted, Wufei flees at the sight of her face. Why does she hate the Chang clan so much as to expose her gender in one of the most sexist parts of the former China to a crowd? Why can't Wufei get her out of his mind? Stay tuned for the next chapter of AC 206; the Change Time Brings: "Don't Call Me Nataku"._


	4. Don't Call Me Nataku

It has come to my attention that a few things need explaining, as follows: __

It has come to my attention that a few things about my interpretation of the show need explaining, as follows:

*Relena and Heero do not live in Tokyo. They live in the countryside NE of Tokyo. That is why no one notices the gundams on Heero's lawn, because there's nobody else around.

*As far as records indicate, Trowa is the **real** Trowa Barton, even though he really is not. (See EW) I understand there has been some confusion over that. Mariemaia is the daughter of Treize Kushrenada **and** Trowa Barton's sister. Adoption generally follows next of kin (By all means, Trowa is Mariemaia's uncle). Lady Une only took Mariemaia to see Treize's grave because she basically had the biggest connection with him, and therefore needed to explain things to the girl about her father's will.

*At the age of 14, Wufei married a girl named Merian, because it is Chang tradition to marry at that age. Merian was a moble suit pilot who called herself Nataku, after a Chinese legend, and was killed soon after her marriage to Wufei. (This is actually something I had nothing to do with. It's the truth about Wufei's past before he piloted the gundams.)

So, anyway, here's Wufei and Phailin's story. It takes place in former China, where Wufei has made a living out of defeating people in the ring. When a woman after Chang blood defeats Wufei, why can't he stop thinking about her? Why does the word Nataku surface again?

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part IV)**

**Don't Call Me Nataku**

"So you returned to your homeland?" implored Wufei with a kind of bitter smirk. [If you remember earlier, Heero was born not too far from where he, Relena and Akiko now live.]

Relena looked at him, a little shocked at the sudden expression on his face. "I suppose so. Heero wanted to be close to his family after they met. I think he's afraid of something happening to me and not having anyone close by he could trust. Is that right?"

Heero shrugged. "I like my parents. It may seem strange to you, but I never knew them until recently."

"At least yours are still alive," said Duo.

"Agreed," said Quatre.

"So I might as well take advantage of it, right? No, my mother and father are just like friends to me."

Relena looked around the room. "I think that's enough about us. Come on, you guys, you've had adventures these past ten years, I know it. Duo, Sophie, what about you?"

Sophie blushed and shook her head. "Our story's nothing special. I wasn't even a member of his fan club or anything. We just met one day under the right circumstances and he turned out to be charming . . ." She leaned against her husband, and he smiled. "It didn't matter to me that he was famous."

"And that indiscretion's what's kept us together," Duo admitted. "There's been some close calls. But enough about that."

Relena turned to Quatre, then Trowa. "What about you? Trowa, don't you have anything to say about Mariemaia?"

Trowa shrugged. "The experience of Heero destroying her aura of invulnerably and the pain from the betrayal of Dekim Barton humbled her greatly. From what I've seen in her, she's grown to be an intelligent but gentile young woman. Because her security was shattered, I think it took her ego with it." He shrugged. "She's become quite the pacifist, but she's nothing extraordinary. What were you expecting, Relena? She admires you greatly."

Relena smiled. "I'm honored, I think. All right, Wufei. I want to hear about Phailin."

Wufei shied away cautiously. "Forgive me if I decline. I— it's rather personal and not very, shall we say, honorable."

Heero snorted. "And ours was? I'm embarrassed for the way I behaved then. We're having an emotional dumping right now, you might as well join in."

Wufei shook his head. "No. The only person I dump my emotions on is my girlfriend, thank you very much."

"I didn't know a person could be so emotional, the amount of time you've spent on the phone while we've been here," Duo said tactfully.

Wufei slammed his fist on the coffee table. "You wanna take me, Maxwell?? Go ahead!"

"Oh, calm down, Chang," said a voice from the doorway. "Although I must say I've never been told about being an emotional dumping ground." A feline form leaned on the doorframe, her eyes narrowed in amusement and shapely body held proud.

Heero jumped out of his seat, his hand fumbling for a gun that wasn't there. The others all cried out in surprise and panic.

She held out her hands. "Peace. My name is Phailin. I suspect you know who I am?" She bowed, blue-black hair shimmering. "I apologize for startling you, but I was thinking of teaching my fiancé a lesson, as he seems keen to speak falsities of me." 

"Fi . . . ancee?" Wufei said weakly as she paced behind him. "You aren't serious."

She dropped her arms around his neck. "Why not? Sounds good to me."

"Um, excuse me," interjected Relena, "but how exactly did you get in here?"

Phailin held up a thin piece of wire and a chip. "I'll repair the lock and security systems immediately. I just wanted to play a little joke on Chang."

"It worked," said Wufei, wilting.

Phailin smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Good." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Duo whistled. "Man, you're like butter in that girl's hands! Ma-ni-pu-la-tive."

Wufei shrugged.

"Never thought you would have been able to stand someone so controlling."

"She's beautiful, though," said Sophie. "And deadly, I bet."

Wufei nodded dumbly.

Quatre grinned. "Strong women for weak men, right Heero? Seems to be a pattern here."

"Something like that," replied Heero.

"She's usually not this high-and-mighty. She's showing off for you guys," Wufei said. "But she is very good at teaching me lessons."

"Hm? Do tell," said Relena, raising her eyebrows. "It sounds like it might be fun to listen to."

"Go ahead, Wufei," said Phailin from the doorway. "Spin our tale for your friends."

"I'm no good at telling stories and you know it," Wufei said pointedly.

She laughed. "I suppose you want me to tell it?" She came and sat on the floor by Wufei's feet, leaning against his legs in a surprisingly suggestive gesture. Wufei shifted nervously as the other men grinned.

"Ah, but it's a bit hard to understand what just happened, so I'll explain. My clan in Thailand celebrates me as a spinner of tales and teller of legends. My love's reluctance to tell the story was simply a hint that he should leave the honor of storytelling to my talent. I'm very flattered, by the way, Wufei. Clan traditions are hard for an outsider to understand and fully appreciate, but I'll do the best I can in explaining, for our story contains a lot about clan traditions.

"I will name this tale 'Don't Call Me Nataku.'"

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

_[Quatre: "Hey, wait a minute! Nataku as in your gundam, Wufei?"]_

[Wufei: "Just shut up and listen. She will explain it."]

Chang Wufei, clad completely in the blue cloth of his traditional ninja outfit, caressed his sword, grinning beneath the heavy fabric. To the jeers and encouraging whistles of the observers, he struck down yet another challenger with the flat of his blade.

The Yensu training grounds near Beijing had been his home, as well as his major source of income, for well over two years, for his fans showered him with gold and jewels in exchange for a victorious battle. He gathered his new bounty before calling for the next challenger. _If the others could see me now,_ he thought wistfully. _[Trowa: "Okay, so we made it eventually."]_

[Wufei: "I said shut up!"] 

[Duo: "Tch, touchy!"] 

He was known as the Cold Sapphire on the grounds, for he never showed his face. He was the Sapphire, not Wufei as long as he was here, and the change of identity pleased him greatly. The next challenger had also chosen to hide his face. Wufei assessed him quickly. He was slight, small-boned and likely very fast, although he saw very little a hint of muscle beneath his ruby wrappings. He had come armed with a sword like Wufei's own. _Watch his hands and feet. Best tactic: block and strike quickly and lightly. Wear him down,_ Wufei told himself. _Easy._

The challenger stood confidently, at ease, waiting for Wufei to make the first move. _Fool, _he accosted the man silently. _Never let me go first._ With a cry, he lifted his sword and brought it on a downward sweep. The man brought his up to block, but with a deft twist of his elbow Wufei changed his weapon's trajectory so it was down and moving up. Yet somehow, he found his way barred by his enemy's steel. _He's too quick!_

The two sparred, moving too fast for most of their audience to keep track of. Wufei found himself getting short of breath. He had never before found someone to equal his talents. 

With a heavy, omniscient clang, the challenger disarmed him. It hadn't been easy for him, though. Wufei had sensed the move and although he could do nothing to regain his sword, he kicked up and struck the challenger on the wrist, paralyzing his long-fingered hand and causing him to drop his own weapon. 

The other recovered with speed, lashing out with his arm, steel forgotten. Wufei blocked it hurriedly. After a moment of uncertainty, it appeared Wufei was winning. Using one of his specialty moves, he uttered a yell of triumph— and was abruptly cut off when his challenger dodged swiftly, blessed with unreal grace.

The small man laughed, his voice smooth and calm. "You are a Chang, are you not? I've seen that before."

Wufei didn't answer, only lunged at him again. His energy felt strangely depleted. Suddenly, Wufei felt himself being battered, first his head, then downwards until he fell to his knees in pain. The red ninja discontinued his assault as Wufei lay in shock on the ground. He'd been defeated so _easily_. 

The victor did not laugh, only nodded to himself. "Changs are so delusional. You haven't won until you've won. You're men of too much honor." He paced back and forth as he was showered with money, though the one coin he picked up off the ground he dropped a moment later. "But I have earned my honor here, so I no longer hide."

Tossing his head, Wufei's challenger ripped away the mask of blood-red cloth. Wufei gazed coldly, angry at his arrogance, but then gasped. The cool brown eyes that stared back at him came from a face that was not in the least bit masculine. Her soft features were flawless, her skin tanned. Though her face spoke of her southern Asian heritage, did he see hints of Chinese ancestry? She did not smile, nor did she look angry. She stood proud, blue-black hair swept in the breeze, crimped as it had been under her mask. Wufei suddenly saw . . .

"Nataku," he whispered. 

"Eh? Show your face, you coward. Stand by your defeat with honor!"

Wufei scrambled to his feet, all dignity forgotten. "No! She's dead!" Harassed by his painful memories, he fled.

On the grounds, the men stared at the woman who fought like a man. "Who was he?" she demanded of the mediator. 

The man shook his head. "Oh, I don't think I should reveal something like that to a woman. You reek of dishonor. Your family would be offended of your attitude."

A sharp, long knife slid out of her sleeve. "I'll repeat myself—"

"I only know his place of residence!" The man recited it to her and she withdrew the blade. "Very good. I think my friend—" she knelt and caressed the twin-headed dragon on her opponent's sword— "would appreciate having this returned."

The unnamed female ninja returned to her own quarters and clothed herself in a white face-covering dress she had stolen from the wash of one of the concubines that ran abundant for the men that lived and trained at Yensu. Although the very suggestion of the fabric made her retch at the idea of giving herself to a man in the way its former occupant's had, she knew the man she had faced today would run from the sight of her red outfit. Though there was one advantage to the costume; she could finally take off the bind she had used to disguise her body. Sighing with relief, she removed it and rubbed at the numb skin she had wrapped it so tightly around. She studied herself in the mirror, pleased at being able to show her feminine figure again. 

"I had best wait to return this," she told herself, placing his sword gently on her pallet. She sat down at the computer terminal that she had paid the rent for. She relaxed in the chair and accessed the World Wide Network. Then something occurred to her. "What was that he called me? _Nataku,_ was it?" She searched on the word.

Several items turned up. Most were documents and fan literature on the Shenlong Gundam, called Nataku often by its pilot, Chang Wufei. But something caught her eye. It was a small link, a single page. _Merian-Nataku, Chang._

The headline of the page read, _In honor of the departed Chang Merian._ Her curiosity piqued and intuition screaming, she read on.

__

Merian of the Chang clan, who called herself 'Nataku,' was born in the year AC 180, in the Chinese Year of the Tiger. After a rather uneventful childhood, she married according to clan tradition at the age of fourteen. She died when attacked by mobile suits soon after her reportedly celebrated marriage, moments before her husband would have saved her. Chang Wufei honored her by renaming his Shenlong Gundam after his wife.

Reportedly, Merian-Nataku was a strong capable young woman and a Mobile Suit pilot herself, though faithful to the Chang customs, which are often referred to as "sexist and harsh." No doubt Chang Wufei felt strongly for her.

Underneath the small paragraphs, there was a picture of the girl. The ninja stared, startled at a face very similar to her own. Realization struck her like a sledgehammer. "I defeated Chang Wufei?" she breathed.

She put her head in her hands after shutting down her connection. "What fate has brought me this far?" she asked, both appalled and strangely pleased. "Does the great Buddha wish me to lecture a Chang so powerful?"

She had defeated and even killed many Changs, who had fled their clan before they had been forced to relocate to the colony cluster L5. She had heard rumors of a powerful fighter with a Chang style and had come to Yensu, and had gained entrance to the training grounds by disguising herself first as a concubine and then as the fighter she was. Her family had a deep hatred for the Chang clan, for they had once been part of it. No idiotic tradition, she vowed, would ever control her honor. She was proud to be a woman.

The sun had begun to set before she finally made up her mind. _I will visit him. He deserves my apologies as much as my wrath._ She followed the winding alleys, hiding the sword within the folds of her outfit. She knocked on the door and fell down into a submissive posture, letting her hair fall to hide her face. "Honorable, brave fighter, I've come to return your potent weapon," she said when she heard the door open and saw his feet.

"Where is it, then?" he asked. How could she have misidentified that voice? She removed the sword from her clothes and held it up to him. Wufei studied it for a moment. Then he said, "I'm surprised she didn't steal it."

She felt her fist clench. She almost jumped up to teach him a lesson, but took control of herself barely in time.

"You may leave. Leave my thanks with the battle mediator for returning my sword."

"It was not he who sent it," she told him. "Oh, and I am sorry about your wife, Chang." She stood slowly, raising her face so that he could see her. "A terrible thing to go through, I'm sure, but it is not my fault I look like her."

The look on Wufei's face quickly changed from surprise to anger and then to amusement. "Your master must be quite liberal to allow you to train the way you have," he sneered.

"I have no master. This is a disguise because I couldn't get in here the way you people treat women." She felt her rage rise. "Pigs! Cowards! At least I hear that you, Chang, treat women with respect."

Wufei returned her hard stare with his own. "Not when they dishonor me in battle."

"Defeat is not dishonor!" Her temper flaring, she thrust her face so close to his that their noses almost touched. "Defeat is only a lesson to be learned, teaching you to correct a mistake! I stay with my earlier statement, you Changs are all delusional!"

Wufei continued to look at her intensely. "I will not stand here and be insulted by a woman!"

She stepped back. "Perhaps I was wrong. I came here to offer my condolences on your loss, Chang, I thought perhaps you were different from the rest of your clan. I came here to offer a favor with my apology, but I see you have no want of me. I shall leave now, but remember my words, Chang."

Wufei stood in his doorway as she stalked off down the street. "And if I decide I want to take advantage of that favor after all?" He called after her. 

She stopped, although she did not turn. "My name is Phailin. I will be here for a while."

Wufei stared after her, watching her fine figure as it disappeared into the dusk. No, it wasn't just her face that reminded him of his wife. Phailin's strength and confidence, as well as her liberalism also spoke strongly of her. Once again, he saw Merian standing in front of him, her eyes pleading. _"It is only that I wish you to marry me that I follow the old ways, Wufei,"_ she had said.

As Phailin disappeared from his sight, he held out his hand to the face from long ago. "Nataku . . ." he whispered. "Come back to me."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

A week and a half passed before Wufei worked up the courage to go find Phailin. The time between he had spent in constant emotional turmoil, for what was probably the first time in his life. Seething both at himself and at the woman who had done it to him in the first place, he stalked about the grounds, finding her alone by a pond. She sat watching the fish swim by, clad in a tight black outfit he knew was foreign. He was surprised at how different she appeared; though her clothes were form-fitting, her breasts and hips were hidden somehow. Her hair was tied back in a knot that hid its length so that her face seemed sharper, less female.

"Isn't that painful?" he asked, referring to her disguised figure.

She nodded. "Very, but I have resigned myself, as any true woman would do for a cause she believed in."

Putting pieces together, Wufei took a stab at what she meant. "Why do you insist on chasing down members of my clan? Why does the Chang name anger you so?"

Phailin reached down and touched her fingertip to the water. A large white fish brushed up against it before moving on. "My grandmothers fled the Chang clan long ago, protesting the unfair treatment of the women in the clan, and for other reasons. They ran to Thailand to escape Chinese retaliation and started a new life. In my family, men and women are equal. I wanted to train in martial arts to prove to the boys I knew that were still angry at the idea of women having equal rights that I would triumph over anyone who tried to oppress me. I have held to that ideal for many years, and a short time ago I decided to spread it to the rest of the world. Chang traditions anger me for their unbending stubbornness to change. Also, for the way they treated my grandmothers. My ancestor's spirits are angry and restless, and I can feel their hunger for blood."

Wufei was silent. Though the two stories were radically different, their purpose was the same. Merian, too, had hated the discrimination the other women had shown her for being a pilot, which was a man's job. She had only been the quiet, complacent female because she didn't want to have to leave the clan while he still followed it.

Chin in his hands, Wufei said "Why?"

"Hmn? Why what, Chang?" Although her voice revealed no curiosity, Wufei heard a hint of inquiry.

"Why do you have to be so much like her? My Nataku . . . if I didn't know better I'd say she'd been reincarnated into your body."

This only seemed to anger her. Her face a carefully constructed mask, she turned to him. "Why have you sought me, Chang? I don't appreciate you coming to disturb my meditation, and it doesn't improve my opinion of you a bit. I won't stand for this." She stood and made to leave, but Wufei grabbed her wrist. He noticed that it was bruised from where he had kicked her.

"I have come to seek my favor now."

She turned to him. "Oh, have you? From the way you've treated me, I should think that it would be very conditional, Chang."

Wufei nodded. "Keep me company tonight. Just tonight."

Phailin's lip curled with something between disgust and disbelief. Her voice was heavy, threatening. "If you think, especially after the way I've known the Chang clan, that I would even consider surrendering my body to you, you are sadly mistaken. Perhaps you are more delusional than even I imagined."

Wufei blinked. She had completely misinterpreted him. "No!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "No, you misunderstand. I only want you to be my companion for the day and the evening. I have no friends here. I am lonely." 

She turned to him, meeting his eyes again, only this time they were soft, gentle, even a little lost. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought. After a moment's thought, she said. "I accept. However, you must promise me something, Chang."

"Yes?"

"Do not call me Nataku. Ever. I am not her, understand?" Phailin gripped his arm tightly.

Wufei nodded, although he knew it would be hard. They were so much alike. "All right."

"Very well then." Phailin sat back down. "I don't suppose you're going to go away now, are you?"

Wufei lowered himself beside her again, studying her profile, her body, imagining it as he had seen her in the concubine's clothing. She was beautiful, but so cold. Phailin had been ignoring him until she noticed he was examining her. "What do you want, Chang?"

Wufei, feeling guilty, turned away. "I have a question."

"Ask."

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

She laughed, although it was not a warm, welcoming laugh. "Finally noticed, did you? Is it starting to bother you? Your pride is a great shield, but it won't hold me off forever."

"I don't understand," said Wufei.

"Of course you don't. You're an ignorant Chang. In Thailand, one of our greatest superstitions is on the use of names. We believe that a person that says your name has power over you, in whatever way, good or evil, that they prefer. Even if it is just a story, the use of one's name can affect you psychologically."

Wufei pondered this. Then, he noticed. _If she believes that, why did she tell me her name? Does she really trust me, beneath all that hostility?_

Her beliefs and her emotions clash for you, a voice told him. _Though she hates your clan, she likes Chang Wufei. Perhaps you should tell her the truth._

Perhaps I should, he thought.

"I have a confession to make," he said after a while, watching Phailin dangle her dainty feet in the water.

"Do you?" she said, hugging her knees. She did not look at him.

Wufei took a deep breath. "I know longer consider myself a member of the Chang clan."

Phailin turned to him. "Now I don't understand."

Wufei lay back in the grass, staring into the sky. "I keep my name only because I am satisfied with it. During the War, when I piloted, my clan betrayed me. After the war, I returned to those left of my clan, trying hard to forgive, only to find that no one seemed to know me. I learned that the clan elders were angered at my actions to keep the colonies with Earth, for one of their greatest crusades was to do exactly the opposite. They had not declared me an outcast only because I had satisfied her father's desire for vengeance on the men who had killed my wife. I had an argument with several of my old friends, all grown and turned into bitter, resentful men, and I left. Once I had left the colony for the first time . . . I found I had come to believe in things that my clan opposed. I was not so close to them that I would reject all I had learned and seen outside of my home." 

Phailin looked at him. Her face was etched with puzzlement. "And they let you leave?"

Wufei watched a cloud drift across the sun. "They respected me too much to harm me, but they were also angry at me. To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever agreed with all of the clan doctrines. I only followed them so that I would not be separated from Merian . . . she, too."

"You really loved her, didn't you, Chang?" Phailin's voice was filled with sorrow.

"I did," Wufei confessed. "That is why I keep searching for you. I see the similarities, and, as I said before, I am lonely."

Phailin fell beside him and propped herself upon her elbow. She studied his face as he continued to gaze into the sky. "Do you miss space?" she asked.

"Misery loves company," he replied.

"M?"

"The emptiness of space filled the emptiness inside me, I suppose. It helped me forget the tragedy that had befallen me."

"Ah. And what do you do now?"

"I seek your company."

Was it a confession of affection? Phailin pondered her new suspicion, grasping it gently. "You barely know me."

"How much knowledge does it take? I am a good judge of character, and I see similarities in you and other women I have liked— or loved. From there, what more do I need to know?"

"You're very single-minded."

"I am well known for always seeing things in black in white. But suddenly last week I was intrigued, and my thoughts bounced back and forth. I think I maybe saw gray. I am unused to it, and it finally frustrated me so that I came to find you and set my opinion straight."

"Don't you ever change your mind?"

"Not that I can recall."

Phailin lay back, mimicking him. "I, unfortunately am unskilled in the area of relationships. I've never been in love, if you can believe that."

"Never?"

"Never."

"That's tragic." Wufei said, offering no further conversation. The two of them reclined together silently for a long while. It was easier than they both anticipated, for something had caused a bond of trust to come into existence. Neither of them felt that the quiet was uncomfortable. _I've forgotten how good it feels to have a woman in my company,_ thought Wufei.

After a while, Wufei felt his stomach rumble and realized it was getting late. "Do you feel it is time to eat?"

"Perhaps, but there are few places to dine inside this compound, and I am no great cook."

Wufei sat up. "As men, we may enter and exit the grounds as often as we like. Did you not know that?"

"I know, but every time I pass by security I risk exposing myself."

Wufei stood and offered her a hand up. "You will be with me. They will not question you."

Phailin clasped it. "I suppose I'll have to believe you." She removed a wide strip of black cloth from an unseen pocket and wrapped it around the lower half of her face. "Lead on, Chang."

"Wufei, please."

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

Wufei started to bid Phailin good night, but paused. "Will I see you again?"

Phailin reached forward and touched his hand. Wufei was surprised at her sudden gentleness. She smiled. "If you want to. You and I have many differences, but I think all they do is make for interesting conversation. I don't think respect will be a problem."

She bowed and was gone. Wufei soon discovered that he couldn't sleep. He knew it wasn't her body that he wanted, though she was beautiful, but her mind. He wanted to speak with her again, for she seemed to make far more sense than the prattling of his own mind. She was so unlike the other women he had known, willful, as Merian had been; tough, as Sally had been; but she was also highly intelligent and witty. It was a dangerous combination, and he was grateful to have her on his side. Her free spirit enticed him, seduced him, for she was like a war unto herself. _Nataku_, he thought, _forgive me._

Late that night, the came an urgent knock on Wufei's door. Wufei opened it and heard hounds baying. Someone rushed in, shoved him aside and slammed and bolted his door. Breathing heavily, the visitor said, "I've been discovered!"

Wufei recognized the frightened voice as Phailin. He cursed silently. "What the Hell were you doing?"

"Searching through the laundry for something I could wear without being either eyed or taken off. There's not much, I can tell you."

"It's not going to help either of us much if they track you here."

She shook her head, hand against her flattened chest, face contorted in pain. "I . . . jumped in the pond, washed off my scent . . . I can't breathe in this wretched thing!" With a cry, she untied the sash around her outfit and ripped away the cloth and bits of plastic she had used to bind her body. She fell to the floor, clothes forgotten as she struggled for oxygen.

Wufei retrieved a towel and dropped it over her wet form. "You'd better stay here for now, then."

Phailin shivered and gathered the soft cloth around her, huddled on the floor. "Thank you."

After a while, Wufei still watching what little he could see of her in the dark room, Phailin stood and dried herself. She hunted through his drawers, looking for something she could wear. She found a very old outfit of his, from when he was much younger. He didn't fit into it anymore, but he kept it because of the memories. Dressed in his old blue tank top and white pants, she hung her soaking clothes in his shower and sank to the floor by his legs where he was sitting on his bed. "What do I do now?" she asked softly.

Wufei's feet disappeared. "We sleep. The new day will help us plan."

Phailin slid down on the floor. There was a rustle from above, then she was thrown one of Wufei's bed sheets. "Here. The night is cold."

"Thank you." Phailin wrapped herself in it gratefully. It was still warm from his body.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

A guard came to Wufei's door around sunrise. Phailin's eyes snapped open. She cursed softly. "Wufei, they're questioning residents! There's nowhere to hide me."

Wufei sat up, his eyes searching the room, thinking quickly. "Take off your clothes and get into my bed. Hide your face," he hissed. You know I could be executed if they find you? Damn, woman!"

Phailin nodded and did so shamelessly, letting down her hair.. Wufei messed with his clothes so that it looked like he had put them on hurriedly. He checked to make sure Phailin was still before answering the door.

The guard bowed. "I apologize for disturbing you this early in the morning, but there has been a disturbance. We are looking for a woman, disguised as a man that came through this area of the compound early this morning. It is the same woman that caused an upheaval at the dueling ground last week. Have you heard or seen anything?"

His face carefully impassive, Wufei said, "I have heard nothing."

The guard surveyed Wufei's apartment. "You have a woman in there?"

"She has been with me since last evening. I wish I had more to tell you. Good luck with your inquiries."

The guard bowed. "Have a good morning, sir."

Wufei watched the guard until he disappeared up the corner. "The coast is clear," he told Phailin.

She sat up and reached for her shirt. "That was too close. I hate to ask any more out of you, Wufei, but I need to get out of here."

"I realize that," Wufei sighed. "No, don't try on your own. I'll help. I don't have anything left for me here anymore, ever since you destroyed my reputation."

Wufei dug under his bed for a suitcase. He found it and began to pack. "Go put your wet clothes in a sack and give them to me."

"You're coming with me?"

"Why not? I have nothing here but you, and you have to."

"That was a quick commitment."

"I commit quickly." Wufei looked up. "Actually, I think if they're that desperate to find you they'll be closing the gates out of the compound. I'd better go check before we get out of here."

"Wait, Wufei." Phailin jumped up.

"Hm?"

"I don't think they know where I live. If you could drop by and maybe pack up my things . . . I don't want to leave here without my possessions unless it's absolutely necessary." She held a key out to him and described the location. 

"I'll see what I can do."

Wufei returned in good time with her suitcase. "I was right, the gates are closed. We should wait a few days before trying to get out, at least."

"So I'm living with you know?"

Wufei, his foul mood gone, chuckled. "I suppose so. But you must stay here."

"Will you be going out?" Phailin sat cross-legged on his bed. 

Wufei shrugged. "I don't know. I might just hang here."

Phailin grinned. "Well, I need a shower because I smell like pond scum, so you'd better behave yourself." She stalked into his bathroom and shut the door.

****

~~@[~*,~]@~~

That night Wufei left her for an hour to walk around and think. He questioned himself suddenly as he watched the horizon over which the sun was setting, orange and red. Was he jumping ahead of himself? No, he thought, for he knew if he let Phailin get away now he probably would never see her again. He decided that he needed to tell her, but when he returned, he found the only light to be two candles that had been set on his dresser. 

"I was beginning to get worried," Phailin said, opening her eyes from what looked like a meditating position. She stood. "You can turn on the light if you need it. I just like the darkness when I'm meditating. Helps me concentrate."

Wufei, without replying, stopped her from walking past him. She turned to him questioningly and he lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He studied the outline of her face in the candlelight. "You're very beautiful, you know."

"I know . . . thank you. Are you feeling all right?" Phailin gave him a strange look.

Wufei met her eyes solemnly. "Promise me something, Phailin?"

"That's the first time you've used my name."

"I know."

"What do you wish me to promise?"

"Don't leave me."

Phailin looked surprised. "Were you worried about that? I have nowhere to go."

"Say it." Wufei's voice was harder, more urgent. "I need to hear it."

"I promise." Phailin reached up and took his hand in both of hers. "Are you falling in love with me, Wufei?"

"I am."

"Or are you falling in love with Nataku again? You watch me like a predator."

Wufei was startled. Merian . . . he had forgotten entirely of her. "No," he said definitely. "It's you."

Phailin fell against him and closed her eyes. "It's good to hear that."

With a contented sigh, Wufei held her for the first time. "Did you set those candles up on purpose?"

"No, I meditate every day at this time. It's just a coincidence you're in this mood." Phailin melted against him, surrendering to her feeling.

"Sleep with me tonight?"

She laughed and looked up at him. "It sounds so childish when you say it that way."

"I am very much that way." Wufei brushed a strand of hair from her face. "So?"

Phailin met his eyes, and he felt her fiery gaze penetrating his mind, piercing his thoughts. "If you think, after everything you've said, everything you've done for me, that I would surrender myself to you . . . I wouldn't call you delusional."

His pulse quickening, Wufei kissed her. "I won't disappoint you."

"I would hope not, Chang."

*****************************************

_Well, that's Wufei and Phailin's story. It's really kind of serious, in the mood of a story that would be told according to Thai culture. Little hints of how Phailin changed Wufei appear all throughout my fic, so it will help a lot when you're wondering why the hell he just said or did something._

In the next chapter of my story, Heero's been having nightmares again. He wakes up in a cold sweat, fearing for his daughter' life, and goes on a suicidal rampage toward Siberia. Is he really going to commit suicide, or is he just trying to scare everyone? Akiko, his five-year-old daughter, may be the only one that really knows. The next part of **AC 206:** "Guilt, Anger and Fear". Stay Tuned!


	5. Guilt, Anger and Fear

*Whew* Editing all this is a lot of work __

*Whew* Editing all this is a lot of work. This is where things start to get weird, guys, so hold onto your seats. (If you've been reading the previous chapters, you can skip to the beginning of the story from here.) 

For those of you who're just tuning in, the five gundam pilots, reunited, have finished telling stories about what they've been doing for the past 10 years and begin once again to worry about the new threat: the Earth Sphere United Nations has decided to rebuild Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong because of recent strains in the farthest colonies, clusters L7, L8 and L9. The Preventers, too few to smother the fires that have begun to burn, believe the gundams will only encourage more violence, for they are the symbol of rebellion, and would be feared.

Heero Yuy is secretly married to Relena Darlian and they have a daughter, Akiko. Duo Maxwell witnessed the death Hilde, and, broken, sought comfort in the arms of a woman named Sophie, to whom he is now married and who is expecting. Wufei has forged a connection with a Thai woman named Phailin (Part IV), who is the only woman ever to defeat him in martial arts combat, and who taught him a serious lesson about morality. In turn, Wufei was able to smother her ancestral hatred for the Chang clan.

In this chapter, Heero Yuy, disturbed by his returning nightmares, goes to send a message about war and peace to all humanity. But Heero's message is a deadly one - one that will cost him his life.

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part V)**

**Guilt, Anger and Fear**

"We've been together since," Phailin said, resting her head on Wufei's knee. "It's been almost a year now, I think."

"We've all changed so much," said Quatre, eyes downcast in thought. "It's really kind of incredible."

"Ten years is a long time," Trowa reminded him. 

Sometime during the story, Akiko had come in and climbed into her father's lap. She surveyed the others sleepily. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Of course you are, it's almost seven. That was a long story." Heero looked to Relena.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you get to cook tomorrow." 

"Fine." Heero cuddled his daughter. He noticed Phailin studying them, but didn't say anything.

"I have more homework, papa," Akiko said. "It's harder than the other stuff."

"We'd better get started, then. You have to go to bed soon. Anyone else want to help? Dinner won't be for an hour or so."

The other six all quickly found excuses to leave, even Trowa, who was probably used to it. Heero spent the hour and fifteen minutes until the meal was called with his daughter. Her homework was finished within ten minutes, but he enjoyed his time spent with Akiko. They were close. Akiko wouldn't stop talking. She talked about school, she talked about what she thought of Heero's friends, and she talked about whatever her father was willing to discuss. She was surprisingly realistic for a girl her age, _much like I probably was,_ Heero knew. When he was with Akiko, nothing else in the world mattered. He was able to stop thinking about the gundams, though he could see them out the window. She was what kept Heero resolved to keeping the peace, even if it meant going to war. If something happened to his daughter . . . but he couldn't bring himself to imagine a world where she or Relena was gone.

The child fell asleep at the table, when her meal was only half-finished. Heero excused himself and carried her to bed. He stayed with her for a while, watching her sleep. Then he himself went to bed.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Relena was a little surprised to find her husband asleep when she at last began to yawn and bid the others goodnight. She stood over him, much as he had watched their daughter, feeling some of the tension in her ease. He looked so peaceful.

Relena pulled back the window curtain and peered outside, seeing Heavyarms-RB lit as Trowa played lookout, relieving the sleep-deprived Quatre. He waved to her questioningly, and she signaled that everything was fine. _For the first time this week,_ she thought. She climbed under the sheets beside Heero and settled into her novel, a political thriller based around the events of the war. There was so much she hadn't known back then that she could have used to her advantage.

After a chapter or so, however, she felt too sleepy and turned out the lights. She snuggled up to Heero, hoping perhaps he'd wake enough to respond, but he was too deeply asleep. The fact that he was, however, getting some sleep (which meant he wasn't quite as worried as he had been the past few nights) comforted her greatly.

She was out within five minutes.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Heero felt his breath sharp in his lungs as he ran across the grassy field. His rasping was almost painful in his chest, but he wouldn't allow himself that.

It was public land, though the military base was in sight. His mission: search and destroy. Annihilate the enemy.

Heero slipped suddenly on the wet sod, and his instinct led him to duck and fall into a roll. His shoulders hit the ground first, then he was flat on his back. _How clumsy I am,_ he thought, laughing. _Perfect soldier, indeed._

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked. He sensed someone leaning over him. "Are you lost?"

Heero opened his eyes. A little girl knelt beside him though her face was strangely blurred, a small puppy was sniffing his ear curiously. He sat up and brushed the pet away. "I've been lost ever since I was born," he said, more to himself than to the girl, who wouldn't have understood anyway.

"Oh," she said, confused as Heero had expected. "Well, I'm not lost! I'm taking Mary for a walk!" She reached beside her and picked a flower from the grass. "Here. I hope you find your way home!"

She jumped up and ran away with her little dog. Heero studied the flower, perplexed. 

Then, suddenly the sun was setting and preparations were complete. Heero thumbed the detonation switch, and watched, satisfied, as the base exploded. Mobile suits by the score disintegrated and buildings fell to the ground. 

Then, as Heero turned to leave the scene, he saw one suit, set apart from the others, stagger back and explode against a city building. It's weight caused the tall office to collapse into its neighbor. Heero watched, helplessly, horrified as the whole city burned.

Heero, filled with irrevocable guilt, stalked the ruins of the once bustling downtown area. He saw a shape lying on the ground; the golden puppy, pink ribbon still around its neck, lay dead among the rubble. Heero knelt and picked it up, his conscience pounding the inside of his skull like a drum.

Then, he spotted something worse. Pale but still alive, the little girl cried out to him. Heero set the dog carefully out of her sight and went to her, lifting a heavy slab of building material off of her body. It was badly crushed. Heero realized that she wouldn't live more than a few minutes longer. He lifted the child into his lap, and she looked at him, tears clearing wide paths down her dirty cheeks. _A young life wasted . . . taken from this world too soon, _he thought. _And it's my fault._

"How," she rasped, crying silently, "could someone do something so horrible to all these people?"

"I'm sorry. Gomen, little one," he whispered, still trying to focus on her features, They remained frustratingly unclear.

"No, it wasn't you, it can't have been. You said you were lost . . ." The child's feeble protest faded into silence and her eyes closed. 

Heero realized then what he held was the dead body of a child, an innocent taken by destruction that was meant only for people who had caused other grief. As the futility and hopelessness of war reached him, he held the mangled body tight, as if trying to will his life force into the girl. He knelt and wept, his heart torn, the tragedy fallen upon him like he never remembered it. 

Then Heero opened his eyes and he saw her face. It was not the girl who had died that day . . . but Akiko who lay bloody in his arms. His daughter, stolen from him by the oncoming war.

Heero sat up, clutching his chest, the image of his daughter burned on the inside of his eyelids. Relena lay fast asleep beside him, unaware. Heero, panicking, leapt out of bed and rushed to Akiko's room. She was still asleep, hugging her teddy bear. Relieved, though no more comforted, Heero sat by her and stroked her cheek.

She stirred sleepily. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"I won't," he said. "I won't let you die." His mind made up, driven by his ultimate fear, he left her room and his home.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Trowa peered into the master bedroom but it was empty, as he had expected. "Trowa! What's happened?" Relena, carrying her daughter, ran to him. Duo followed, hand inside his coat, hiding his gun from the child. The others were all gathered in the hall, giving each other worried looks. 

"Heero took Wing Zero," Trowa gasped, breathless. "I tried to stop him, but he said something about a little girl and a dog and knocked my systems out." He noticed that Akiko was crying. "What's happened here?"

"She came to me, scared, saying Heero had come into her room acting strange. I— I hadn't even noticed he'd left." Relena held her daughter against her shoulder.

"A little girl and a dog?" asked Wufei, still fussing with his robe. "He's mentioned that before, years ago. I wonder if maybe it has something to do with how he's feeling."

"Do you know of any significance this may have, Relena?" Quatre asked, looking as though he was trying to put a puzzle together with all the pieces turned the wrong way up.

Relena shook her head. "He's never said anything to me, but that doesn't mean much. Heero doesn't like to talk about the war."

"Nor do any of us," Duo agreed somberly. "Were you able to track him, Trowa?"

"Yeah, but he's heading North. I can't tell where he plans to go." 

"But we can follow him," pointed out Quatre.

"Not too close. If Heero is able to tell we're following him he may try to knock us down. I don't think he's in a good mood right now." said Wufei. "Is Heavyarms all right?"

"Yeah, it'll just take me a while to get the thing up and running again."

"How'd he disable your main power supply if he didn't have any weapons?" wondered Duo.

"He threw a rock." Trowa said.

"You're kidding."

"No. He found some kind of small boulder and heaved it at me. It hit my main motor, it overheated and I had to shut it down. It's probably cooled enough by now, but the rock worked."

"How very like him," Relena said, half annoyed, half frightened, completely worried. "He always found some way to improvise."

"Well, don't talk about him like you're never going to see him again," said Phailin, stepping forward and putting her hand over Relena's own. "If I were you, I'd chase after him. And take Akiko with you. If Heero fears for your daughter, which I suspect is the case, he needs to realize that the best way to protect her is to be with her."

"Are we going to see Daddy? Is he okay?" Akiko asked sleepily. 

"He'll be okay, sweetie, don't you worry," said Sophie, reaching up to pat the girl's head in reassurance. "You boys better go. When you figure out where Heero's headed, call my private phone and tell me. I think we should head to the nearest airport."

Duo nodded and tucked his gun back into its inside pocket. "Sure thing. Let's move out!" All business now, he hustled the other three men and himself to their gundams. 

"That's my Shinigami," said Sophie. "We'd better get going too, girls."

"Right." Relena hefted her daughter, her arms beginning to tire. The child was getting too heavy for her.

"Here, would you like me to take her for a while? I believe she's asleep." Phailin held out her arms in offering to relieve Relena of her burden.

"Please. She just gets heavier every day." She handed Akiko over. "And it doesn't help that Heero still likes to carry her everywhere. He spoils the child."

Sophie ushered the others to the front of the house, and then Relena's car. "Well, if you think about it, she means a lot to him. I think what's happened tonight illustrates that point perfectly. You, her, a few friends and some recently acquired relatives are the only things that he has."

"I know. I actually wish he'd say that sometimes." Relena buckled herself in and made sure the others were settled. "The drive into Tokyo's an hour or so. Is your phone on, Sophie?"

"Yes. Let's just try to relax a little, then. We'll know if something comes up. I know Duo'll call me regardless of what happens."

Though the drive was calm, quiet and boring, Relena didn't find herself tiring even though it was the middle of the night. _Oh, Heero, what are you so afraid of that you think you won't be able to control? _She thought, over and over again. She glancedin her rear view mirror and noticed that two of her three passengers were unconscious, but Phailin still stared out the window.

The woman noticed and leaned forward. "What do you think will happen? You know your husband better than anyone else, I would think."

"I really don't know. It's been ten years plus since Heero's gone through a crisis like this. Last time he started being irrational like the way he's acting now he tried to kill himself. I don't know if he thinks that will accomplish anything this time, but for all I know, he might think it'll freak the government out and get them to terminate the Gundam Project, as it was called."

Phailin looked appalled. "But— He wouldn't do that, would he? Leave his wife and his daughter behind though it's obvious that he loves you both deeply?"

"I don't know what his mission is this time. I don't think he does, either. Heero . . . gets very lost when nothing is assigned to him. A side effect of his lifelong military training, I'd guess. Even now, I have to order him around sometimes just so he doesn't sit around idle all day."

"How can you deal with someone so insecure?" Phailin asked quietly, then immediately apologized. "That was out of place. I have no right to judge your choices or criticize your relationship—"

"No, it's all right. That's in fact the reason why we work so well together. If Heero were anything but the way he is, I wouldn't be able to stand him. He's intelligent, kind and gentile but will also obey me if he knows I'm serious. Same with me. Since both he and I are home a lot of the time, we have to be comfortable with being close to each other constantly, and if either of our personalities was too forthright or demanding we'd never survive."

"Yes. You see, I'd never be able to be around someone like Wufei without a break or at least something I can let steam out of. He's the same way, so we understand each other."

"Something I've been wondering about. Were you really serious about that engagement thing? Wufei seemed a little fazed."

Phailin smiled. "Don't let his expression fool you. We've talked about our relationship now for a couple of months, and I keep hinting that I want to. He knew before I actually said it outright earlier today— Or is it yesterday by now? We play a lot of mind games that, like I said before, are a little difficult to understand if you don't know about our cultures. Because he hadn't refused me right then, I think he's going to make it happen. It's not often he thinks, but it usually turns my way when he does."

"Because, I was just thinking that you two seem great together."

"I appreciate that."

After a moment of silence, Relena asked, "Are you afraid?"

"Of war? Yes. Wufei would be ashamed of me, but I do fear for his life." Phailin looked out the window again. "I'm sure he does, too, deep inside. He's not thick."

The call came when the three women and one child were stepping into the busy airport. "Hey, honey. I think we've got it. We're a long way away and you may be able to get here just about the time we are. You need to catch a shuttle to Siberia, as northernmost and smack-dab in the middle as you can. Hire a private plane at the airport you land at and Quatre'll pick it up and take you guys to wherever we'll be. I'll wait while you're looking for a ride. Call me as soon as you know what you're on and where you'll be going."

"Sure thing. Be careful, Duo."

"We are, I guarantee you. We don't want Heero to blow himself up any more than you four do. Out."

"All right, you heard him! There's lots of lines to chose from. Pick one and start asking questions. Akiko, stay with me, sweetie." Relena grasped her daughter's hand and stalked to the nearest airline consultant.

After going to all the desks, the women met back up and compared. "Asia Continental looks pretty good. They've got some little towns on here where I bet there'd be lots of private planes for hire," Sophie said, pointing to the map on her electronic organizer.

"And the plane is large enough to be safe in unfavorable conditions. I've heard they are getting bad weather up there," added Phailin.

"Shall we, then?" Relena approached one of the consultants Phailin had spoken to. Are there four seats available on flight 029940?"

"Ma'am, that flight boards in twenty minutes. You won't get to the gate in time, and your luggage won't get to the plane, either. We have another flight leaving there tomorrow morning, if you would like to book that."

Relena waved her hand impatiently. "This is an emergency. Are the seats free?

She typed at her keyboard. "Yes, exactly four together in the back. Will you be using credit, debt, check or cash?"

"Credit." Quickly, Relena went through the necessary actions with her card, ignoring it when the girl's eyes widened at the name on it. She was handed the tickets and the four of them answered security questions. They had no bags to check, nothing else to do but hurry to the plane. Slightly out of breath, they collapsed into the joined seats. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sophie pulled out her phone. "Duo? Okay, we're on our way. We'll be going to . . . "

Relena sighed and peered out her window. It had to be close to dawn now, though the horizon wasn't brightening yet. The last few hours felt like days. Beside her, Akiko groaned and slumped in her seat. "Mama, I'm tired."

"I know," she told her quietly. "As soon as he takes off you can take off your seatbelt and lay down on the seat. How's that?"

"When is he taking off?"

"In a few minutes. Won't be long." Relena stroked her daughter's head, sympathetic though feeling quite awake herself. Phailin and Sophie (after the stewardess had asked her to turn off her phone, quickly telling her husband the necessary information) were both silent and seemed weary. _They're not as used to this as I am,_ she thought

"How do you do this?" Yawned Sophie.

"I'm a diplomat," she answered. "I'm used to being roused at odd hours. I don't like it, but I feel like my job is important."

"Good enough for me." Sophie lowered her voice. "You know, Relena, I've been wanting to talk to you more in depth, and now seems like a good time."

"Hm?"

"I'm getting more and more worried about war all the time, and now that I'm going to have a baby, I don't want Duo fighting. How'd you persuade Heero to do it?"

"I didn't." Relena answered. "By the time Heero and I started to consider ourselves a couple the war was over. Heero never liked to fight, but his soldier's loyalty kept him in there until it was over. I'm worried that he'll do the same thing now, leave what he has behind to fight. I know exactly what you're thinking, though, believe me."

"No . . . you're not." Sophie gasped quietly. "This is bad timing, huh?"

"Tell me about it. Akiko was no better. Found out about her right after I'd left for what was intended to be a long string of trips away from home. I can't tell you how surprised Heero was when I came home not looking quite the same as I had when I'd left. I took the rest of that time off, so I didn't blow my cover, but it was close."

"Does he know now?"

"A joke, right? Of course not. I haven't had time to tell him." She patted Sophie's hand. The young woman was definitely the most fragile of the three. She'd led a sheltered childhood and had never had to deal with the death and destruction that both Relena and Phailin had seen. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I think Duo's going to avoid fighting at all costs, now that he knows. I've definitely noticed a change in mood lately."

"He's overjoyed. You should have seen his reaction, though. He looked like he'd just fallen off a truck and was about to be run over by it."

Relena laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

By then, they were in the clouds.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

When they landed at the snowy little airport in North Siberia, a man with a beard you could hide small children in held up a sign that said "Darlian Maxwell Aduladej." "That'd be us," Relena told him, and they were shown to the man's plane. 

"I was told to take you straight north. Dinna' where you be going, 's nothing there," he said as they boarded the small yellow seaplane. He seemed confused by his situation, but perfectly competent.

"We'll be intercepted in midair as soon as we're out of sight of the airport," Sophie told him. "I assume you can keep a small secret."

"Yes, I keeps secret."

"Great. Thank you."

Akiko, who seemed to have gotten all the sleep she needed on the plane, was now fully awake. The sky was beginning to brighten outside, and she watched out the slightly frosted window with interest. "Mom, it's snowing in the summertime!"

The pilot, Andrew Kruskov, laughed. "It always snow up here, little one."

True as told, as soon as the small airport was out of sight they spotted a yellow-on-black figure waving stiffly. "Follow him!" Sophie said, pointing.

"Right you are." 

Quatre led them on for a good half-hour before he signaled the others to land. The radio cackled to life and Quatre's voice came through the ancient thing. "You guys are going to have to land on the ice here. Sorry Mr. Kruskov, but if Heero sees us coming he might do something rash.

"I land on ice all the times, Master Quatre." He set the plane down and sighed. "Gundams again? This sounds bad. I leave it to you, Ms. Darlian."

"Wait a minute, you knew all along?"

"Not until I see Sandrock. The secret is safe with me, Mrs. Maxwell. Quatre is a good friend of mine."

"Ah. That's why my husband said not to worry about the plane. We should be back soon," she told him. I don't think you should follow us."

"No, my plane need to be kept. I await your return."

Sandrock-RB was knelt, hands in the snow. "I'll carry you from here," he said over his radio into Sophie's handheld one. I just talked to Trowa and it looks like things are getting serious over there. It's time to play our aces."

"Patch us in to Heero's interface. Can you do that without letting him know we're here?"

"Audio only." Quatre said.

"That's fine."

"And you have to stay quiet, or he'll hear you." Quatre set the four of them down on a snowbank and approached the other three gundams. 

"Don't do it, man!" Duo was yelling.

The pilots watched their friend's expressionless face. He raised a detonation switch for them all to see. "You can't stop me."

"You fool!" Shouted Wufei.

"Are you insane?" added Quatre.

"Heero, listen to me!" Trowa was icily calm, and it was working. "Is this gonna end everything?"

Heero paused, then lowered the switch. "Talk fast, you're trying my patience."

"What do you want to accomplish like this? It can't be that you're just depressed." Trowa's voice was smooth, faultless, emotionless. Quatre remembered vaguely that he'd mentioned doing some criminal negotiations.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because your life is wonderful. I'm jealous of you. We all are. You're trying to protect something, aren't you? What was that little girl you were talking about? You're worried about Akiko, right?"

Heero didn't answer.

Akiko, who had been listening more closely than her mother had realized, jumped up. "What? He's gonna kill himself because he thinks it'll stop me from getting hurt? Stupid!" She grabbed the radio from Sophie and dashed to the top of the snowbank, where she was able to see Wing Zero-RB. On the comm screens inside the gundams, her small face appeared. "Papa, can you hear me?"

Heero's face indeed showed on the tiny screen the girl held in her hands, but it wasn't recognizable as her father's. He looked angrier than she'd ever seen. "You brought her here to watch this? That's really pathetic, you guys, and I'm not going to fall for it. Akiko, sweetheart, you'll understand someday." He turned away from the screen.

"NO! I'll never understand! I'm not dumb, dad, and I know what you're going to do. You don't want a war, right? If you die, there'll be no one to stop other people from dying because of a war. You and Mom are the ones that keep them from happening, and Uncle Duo and Uncle Trowa and Uncle Wufei and Uncle Quatre, too. You don't want other people to die, but that's what'll happen if you're not here. I know it."

Heero, still in his gundam, felt her words like a slap to the face. He gasped. The detonator dropped from his hand, and he broke the radio connection. The others watched, astounded, as he leapt from Zero-RB and sprinted across the snowfield, a little green, brown and black dot against the pure white. He fell to his knees beside his daughter, gathering her in his arms.

"You're so stupid," she sobbed. "You're not supposed to make me cry. You're not supposed to cry."

But he was. Relena felt her jaw drop when she saw the tears running down her husband's face. He'd _never_ cried before.

"I can cry," he told her.

No one spoke for what seemed like an endless moment. Then, finally, Phailin told Relena, "You've raised an incredible child."

"And she's only six," Relena agreed. She stood. "Heero," she called quietly, "is it over now?"

Heero set down Akiko. "It's only just begun. You know that."

"But are you done here? Or do we need to talk more?"

"We'll talk later," he said. "But now . . . let's go home."

"Just like that," muttered Sophie. "That's one amazing little girl."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Relena leaned against her husband in the hot spring. The water was warm and clear, since it was filtered before being pumped into the bathhouse. She and Heero were alone. Outside, the tundra glistened and shone a bright red under the setting sun.

Andrew Kruskov had shown them the place when she mentioned she needed to unwind. He had flown them all there, and everyone had gone off for some alone time except Duo and Sophie, who were taking care of Akiko.

Heero held her firmly, his skin touching hers as they shared a private moment. They'd been sitting together in silence for some time, needing to say nothing. The steam making him drowsy, Heero rested his head on his wife's shoulder. When it began to get dark outside, she asked him, "What's this about a little girl in a dog? You've made references to it before, but I thought it was just a metaphor until tonight."

Heero grimaced and told her about his memories of the girl and the puppy named Mary. He told her about his dream, and she suddenly understood.

" . . . That's horrible," was all she could say.

"The image of our daughter dead frightened me," Heero said. "That's when I decided I needed to do something."

"I thought we'd agreed a long time ago that suicide wasn't the way to deal with it." Relena was a little surprised. She'd expected a more complex reason.

"I've never been good . . . at controlling my emotions. You know that. You know a lot of things." Heero kissed her shoulder gently, convenient as it was.

"It's nothing compared to what your daughter knows. If the information was true about you being genetically altered, I think she definitely got some of your better qualities."

"But she got your beauty. No, seriously, I was probably a lot like that when I was her age. We'll need to watch her carefully as she gets older. I remember being so insecure . . ."

"We all are, from time to time," she told him. "I'm no exception."

Heero held her tighter. "I suppose so."

After a while, she spoke again. "Heero, you always seem to have all the best timing."

"What's that?" Heero paused. _What's she talking about?_

"I have something to tell you. It's not been as easy to say as I thought it would be. I think it was a whole lot easier when you could notice it for yourself, but I caught it earlier this time. I want you to consider that now you have a family, Heero, and its growing. When Akiko asked you to stop trying to commit suicide, she was also thinking of herself as well as others. I'm not sure if she knows or not, although she may have overheard my conversation with Sophie yesterday—"

"Where is this going?" Heero asked, slightly lost.

"I'm pregnant again," Relena said bluntly. "What are we going to do? Heero, I don't want my children to grow up without a father, and we came close to just that today."

Heero lifted his head and looked at his wife, startled. "What was that about timing?"

"Something to give life meaning?"

"That wasn't the problem to start with." Heero looked into his wife's eyes. How many times had they saved him from doing something rash and idiotic? Too many to count. His daughter had inherited those eyes. "But then, maybe I was relying on you to chase me down again."

"Likely." Relena put her arms around his neck. She whispered, "That's the beauty of co-dependency. You're not alone."

"I don't like being alone."

"Sounds strange, coming from someone so solitary."

"Antisocial is totally different."

"Not really." Relena drew him close.

"Suit yourself."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Hey, hey, you two lovebirds. I think it's safe to say that little girl is the most incredible five year-old I've ever met," said Duo, not too loudly because Akiko was finally asleep.

"I can't believe how intelligent the child is. I don't think _I've_ ever read a book that large in my life," added Sophie. "How'd you do it?"

Heero shrugged. "'Get her interested in anything you are and everything you're not. Let her see what she likes instead of giving her things to like. Spend a lot of time with her, and don't underestimate the versatility of her young mind. Let her express her own opinion, even if you disagree. Always tell her what you think so she knows how you feel.' I read that in a counseling book."

"Seems to have worked," Duo yawned. "You wanna go try out that hot spring, Sophie?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"'Night." Relena closed the door. And put her arms around Heero, still feeling slightly tipsy, but now thoroughly exhausted. "I think it's time we went to bed."

"Yeah. Tomorrow I've gotta go face a contract." Heero screwed up his face. "Fun."

"I'll be there with you, you know. It won't be so bad. Just remember to get every condition you're comfortable with and don't leave anything out."

"I know." Heero kissed his sleeping daughter and turned out the lights. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be Hell.

**********************************************

__

Creepy, huh? It took a lot of thought on my part on this one. Ah, well, at least Heero changed his mind this time around. The fun's just beginning. Next chapter, the contract is signed and the gundams are handed over, and Heero elects himself Speaker of the five pilots. His bitterness is reflected in his words to the world before they set off to have fun at the Gundam Games. Lady Une, a grown Mariemaia and some other characters make small appearances. The next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings: "**Resignation to the Unthinkable".


	6. Resignation to the Unthinkable

__

The next couple of chapters are a little shorter, so you guys can have a break, mostly. 

The Story Thus Far: 

The five gundam pilots, reunited after ten long years, worry about the new threat: the Earth Sphere United Nations has decided to rebuild Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong because of recent strains in the farthest colonies, clusters L7, L8 and L9. The Preventers, too few to smother the fires that have begun to burn, believe the gundams will only encourage more violence, for they are the symbol of rebellion, and would be feared.

Heero Yuy has been secretly married to Relena Darlian and they have a daughter, Akiko. Duo Maxwell witnessed the death Hilde, and, broken, sought comfort in the arms of a woman named Sophie, to whom he is now married and who is expecting. Wufei has forged a connection with a Thai woman named Phailin (Part IV), who is the only woman ever to defeat him in martial arts combat, and who taught him a serious lesson about morality. In turn, Wufei was able to smother her ancestral hatred for the Chang clan.

Heero, after having nightmares of his daughter dead, tried to commit suicide to send a message to humanity about war, only to be stopped by Akiko's astounding insight and wisdom. Now, the pilots have to sign the contract so they can have ownership of the gundams while they come up with a plan to destroy them. Fear dominates the mood of the pilots, while the politicians taste fame and fortune . . . 

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part VI)**

**Resignation to the Unthinkable**

Representative Beliv from the United Countries of Western Europe held his hand out. "Ms. Darlian! I didn't think you'd come. We're going to need all the negotiators we can to favor ourselves for this contract. These pilots seem very determined. You know, I didn't think we'd find Heero Yuy at all—"

"I'm with the pilots," she interrupted the presumptuous man. All the new senators were too young these days and came inexperienced in politics. "I don't intend to support you, representative. If you remember, I've been opposed to this from the very start." _Rule one: never assume anyone else is on your side._ She stalked away, looking for Heero among the press cameras and interviewers. 

She found him alone, standing in a dark corner. "This sucks," he told her. "I didn't come her to be publicized."

"I don't even know how the media found out about it. This was supposed to top secret. If I didn't know any better . . ." she drifted off, eying Erik Beliv as he laughed into a camera. As a boy, he'd always loved the attention he got when his father had been killed. "How sick is that?"

"One mystery solved." Heero added, sneering slightly. He hated the man more deeply than she did.

Relena looked in the other direction and saw a news crew heading for them. "We'd better find somewhere else to hide you." Quietly, they snuck out onto a private balcony, though careful not to do anything that, if seen, would be a major payday for the person who caught them. She wouldn't put it past any reporter not to stoop that low.

"Saiai," Heero said quietly, "where's Akiko? She didn't come?"

"She's here. I told her to stay close to someone she knows. She wanted to come watch."

"I'd be a good experience for her, for sure. Can you see her?" 

"Yes, she's with Wufei. Don't worry. I don't think any of those boys would let anything happen to her."

Heero groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just want this to be over with."

"So do all of us," said Trowa, stepping towards them. "That was a good idea, coming out here. You realize they had this balcony scanner-proofed?"

Relena shook her head. "A wonderful coincidence, at least."

"Have you seen Mariemaia? She said she was coming here today." Trowa offered the two of them champagne.

"Is she? I wouldn't recognize her, Trowa. I haven't seen her in ten years!" Relena took the offered glass.

"We should refuse to negotiate with the cameras and microphones around," Heero said. "I don't feel comfortable with them watching and recording what we say and do."

"Quatre's already seen to it."

"Uncle Trowa, there you are!" Wrapped in a green dress that set off her eyes magnificently, a young woman with flaming red hair ran to them. "I've been looking for you for an hour!" She embraced Trowa happily and bowed her head to the others. "Mr. Yuy, Ms Darlian, it's nice to see you again."

"You look beautiful, Mariemaia." Relena returned the gesture. _She looks more like Treize Kushrenada then ever._

Heero shook her hand, startled by the same thought.

"Mariemaia! I didn't think you'd be here!" Quatre made his entrance, bowing to the young lady. "It's time to start. I made sure everyone that's going in is being scanned for bugs, no news crew or reporters allowed. The camera in the chamber's been turned off and uninstalled for today. Amazing what political power can do for you. Mariemaia, you'll be sitting with Akiko in the audience section. Will that be okay?"

"Akiko?"

"Oh, my daughter." Relena told her. "We hadn't gotten to that yet, Quatre. She's hanging over there by Wufei, see her? She'll behave herself. She's more mature than you'd think at first glance."

"That'll be fine." Mariemaia went to go talk to the child.

"Wait!" a voice shouted before the doors into the chamber was closed and bolted. A woman came running, dressed in a dark blue uniform. "Lady Une?" asked Quatre, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out. I just heard about this over the network. This is infuriating. I can't believe they're actually rebuilding the Gundams!" Une panted. "I'm here to represent the Preventers. Sally couldn't be here, though she wanted to."

The others were silent. Relena began to feel uneasy. Heero, noticing, told the guards to let her through. "The more friends we have, the better," he told his wife quietly. "She may make the difference."

Relena grudgingly nodded. Une was introduced to Sophie and Phailin and they went inside.

The five pilots and four women seated themselves at one end of the table. Relena noticed Beliv studying her.

The conditions offered to the pilots were horrible. All of them were appalled. The Gundams would remain under government control at all times, and could only be stationed at authorized military bases. The pilots would be subject to any and all commands issued by any government-employed official— even police officers. The pilots were to perform stunts to impress onlookers, and make media appearances to endorse the stunts as real maneuvers. They were asking five of the most well-known people in human history to become petty actors, puppets of people who, democratically, had no control over them whatsoever. Relena pointed out and several of the audience members mumbled. Her daughter looked disgusted.

The negotiations soon turned into an argument. Heero glared coldly at Duo and Beliv, both of whom were out of their seats, faces red from yelling. The weight of his stare scared the young senator and caused Duo to remember himself. "I would remind you all," Heero said, his voice deadly, "that if we don't like the conditions, we don't sign the contract. I, for one, will not accept a document that takes control of my entire life. I came here to put an end to the troubles in the colonies, not to become a pawn of the government."

"Well spoken," Une praised him quietly.

Within the next several grueling hours, they reached a shaky agreement. The pilots would have control over their individual gundams, no matter what the conditions. The public was not allowed access to them. The pilots would act under the orders and supervision of Wing Zero and Heero Yuy, second in command Sandrock and Quatre Raberba Winner. No weapons would be manufactured for the gundams. Ever. The gundams would not put on "shows" of fighting for people, and would be used only as a symbol to the colony terrorists, as security guards. As the various clauses were worded out and typed up into a contract, all of them reviewed their work. They had left enough worded so that it could be interpreted in different ways, and covered everything they felt was important. Heero shook Beliv's hand knuckles white, both men silent and watching the other carefully. The hostility between them was heating the room.

The media assaulted everyone the moment the doors were opened. One business-like woman shoved her way to the front. "Kammie Exeter reporting live to channel six, London. Tell me, Mr. Yuy, what happened behind those doors?"

Heero ignored her. He, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Sophie, Mariemaia, Phailin and Akiko all climbed into a black limousine without a word, Relena's old retired butler Pagan driving, as a favor to them all. Standing on the balcony that had earlier masked Heero's doubts, two of the audience members watched them drive away. "It's better they didn't say anything," said the man. "Tensions are high as it is."

The woman agreed. "We have to warn them somehow."

"The question is indeed how," he countered. "Without giving ourselves away. They will be watched carefully by the entire world now."

"We'll think of something," she said. "We always do."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Masao Yuy was enjoying a quiet cup of tea with his wife when there was a knock. "Don't answer it," Megumi begged him. "We just sat down."

Masao stood up. "It could be something important. Remember, those gundam negotiations were supposed to take place yesterday." His son stood at the door, alone, dark circles under his eyes. "Heero! What's happened?"

"Much," he answered. "There's a lot of things we need to talk about, Dad." Inside, Heero began to tell his parents about the past few days. He'd always been able to speak freely with them, and now was a time when he needed their support badly. He continued on about his attempted suicide, and about the contract he'd signed the day before. "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore," he groaned. "My body's so weary from constant time changes and my mind's been fried trying to comprehend it all. I swear, if I didn't have Relena and Akiko and the rest of my friends I think I'd have been dead by now."

"Well, Heero, I can't really think of a way to help. If you want my opinion, stay with your wife and daughter right now. It sounds like you scared everyone badly. Why aren't they with you now?" Masao now looked quite worried.

"They wanted to give me a little time to explain things alone first. Relena told me she was planning on coming here later this afternoon."

Megumi squeezed Heero's shoulder. "Maybe you'd better go take a nap."

Heero shook his head. "No . . . I'll be okay for a while. So, what's been going on up here? Anything?"

"You know us. The rice grows, the sky rains, the paint peels." Masao said, trying to lighten the mood. "No, nothing new besides your news. You know, your face has been on every channel today. The Net has been abuzz, especially the Heero Yuy fan sites. There's been a whole bunch of stuff about you and Relena because you were seen together at the conference. I must say you were playing a risky hand."

"I had to go. I didn't want to, but I needed to show myself; I needed to express my opinion about the Gundams. I did that at least to the people inside the conference. That's all that matters. I know it'll get out from them."

"A very subtle plan. Trying a new strategy?"

"Nothing else would work. Relena's taught me a lot about politics." Heero's eyes glinted. "But it's as ruthless as ever."

"Feels different, doesn't it?" Masao asked.

"What?"

"Thinking for yourself. As opposed to being given orders."

"You lose a lot of discipline during long periods of doing nothing." Heero raised his eyebrow. "Though I think it's a welcome change."

"It's changed you," said Megumi. "I can see it."

"Has it? Maybe that's what's frightened everyone." Heero studied his hands. "I'm such a fool sometimes."

"Don't say that. These changes seem to me to be better, improvements. You said it yourself. Change can scare people at first, it's human nature. Your friends and family will grow used to it. There is nothing lost that wasn't gained in a different form. Your character becomes more admirable all the time. And your silence only enforces that, makes you more attractive and influential. In my opinion, that's the best compliment a person can receive." Megumi hugged her son's head. "You're a beautiful person, Heero."

"Thanks, Mom."

A few hours later, the doorbell rang nine times in succession. Masao winked. "I wonder who that could be . . ."

He opened the door, a small accosting speech about annoyances for Akiko and was met by a sudden blur of black cloth and brown braid. "Dad! It's good to meet ya!" Duo, who'd adopted a nasty habit of greeting strangers with a hug, squeezed Masao around the middle.

Unable to breathe, Masao looked helplessly to Relena. "Ngh?"

"He insisted on ringing the doorbell. Honestly, Duo, shouldn't Shinigami be more dignified?" Sophie rolled her eyes, although she had laughed with everyone else.

Akiko grabbed Duo's leg. "C'mon, Uncle Duo, you're suffocating my grandpa."

"So it wasn't you this time?" Masao asked of his granddaughter, rubbing bruised ribs. "My, my, what a crowd we have today. Welcome! Come in, come in!"

"They insisted," explained a slightly exasperated Relena when Heero gave her a curious look. "They wanted to meet 'the quiet guy's folks.' Hoping for some dirt, I imagine."

"Wouldn't surprise me," sighed Heero. "Wouldn't surprise me at all."

Akiko immediately ran to her father. "Are you feeling better, Dad?"

Heero smiled and hugged her. _What a strong child, is she._ "Much, thank you."

The warmth of the house grew on the crowd. Late in the afternoon, the women left for the kitchen. "Dinner for twelve," Megumi was muttering. "And I thought we'd have a quiet evening . . ."

The boys continued to talk long into the evening. The fancy dishes were dug out, and a relative feast was conquered. Happily they chatted until finally, as predicted, Heero's parents decided they wanted to embarrass him by relating memories of he and Relena. Sniffing, Megumi said, "that was such a beautiful proposal. Better than his father could do even now, I think. I remember, they were sitting right at this table . . ."

Heero just smiled and put his arm around Relena's shoulders. "Worked, didn't it?"

"It did," she agreed.

"It was Megumi who started to cry, though, as I recall," added Masao, looking at his wife.

"Oh, be quiet," she told him, blushing.

The conversation moved back into the living room, candles were lit and the wine was poured. Gradually the mood slowed to one of well-fed sleepiness, though none would admit it. Heero's head dropped onto Relena's shoulder and she cradled it gently, letting him rest. She didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he didn't answer his daughter's question. She stroked his cheek affectionately. "I think it's probably time to be getting home. It's getting late and I know you don't have the space to house us here. It was good seeing you, Masao, Megumi."

"Ah. You need help?" Masao took Relena's hand and kissed it gently. 

"No, I don't think so. Heero? It's time to go home." 

Heero groaned but sat up, rubbing his head. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Because I hadn't realized you had. Anyway, we're going."

They all said their goodbyes and shook hands, and loaded into two cars. The drive gave Heero another badly needed hour of sleep. _Like a baby,_ Relena thought, watching him out of the corner of her eye, though Akiko didn't look any different. Mariemaia and Trowa were quiet, though awake. 

_I guess it's okay to fell weary now, _she reflected, _since we've come to a stopping point. I hope everyone realizes what they've gotten into._

"I guess this is our last night together for a while," Quatre told her when she bid him good night.

"Nothing lasts forever. We'll see each other often. Are you leaving early?"

"Probably not, but we'd better get to bed early. There's no telling what kind orders from the government we'll be getting now."

"True," she yawned, and went to bed.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

As Heero predicted, his words spoken about peace in the conference chamber spread across the world and into space like wildfire, people being the dry brush. Heero's reputation for being the wisest of the five pilots was only enhanced and many young people who never remembered the war were struck by his words, the older generation reminded once again of how valuable a lasting peace was. Even before the gundams were finished being outfitted for space, the terrorist actions on the outer colonies began to lessen. First impressions last.

Relena made several appearances in the colonies to promote Heero's words, feigning herself as a mutual supporter rather than a background companion. After a month of hard and risky travel, however, she settled into a temporary retirement to await her second daughter, although she kept the rumors of her pregnancy squashed as best she could. She and Sophie visited often, the two women helping each other greatly during the time when their husbands were away.

Phailin, however, remained with Wufei, now officially her fiancé, and the other four pilots. Wufei taught her how to man his mobile suit, much to the anxiety of the government. Heero buried himself in Zero's machinery, masking his intense worries behind sweat and oil and metal. The mechanics that had built the gundam were in fact so impressed by Heero's fine-tuning that they gave him an honorary degree in machine building. Mariemaia, now on a beginner's pilot course at the base where her uncle and the others were staying, was companion to them all during every bit of her spare time.

The day before their first "mission," Duo called a meeting in his room. The five men sat in a loose circle, quiet. "First item of concern," he said after checking the small room for bugs, "is this: has anyone noticed a slight glitch in our plan?"

"The self-detonation devices aren't real," Heero said at once. "I tried to make sure mine was connected the other day. That big scare I gave you guys wouldn't have worked anyway."

The others all nodded in agreement. The falsity of the whole thing was easily noticeable when you weren't panicking about your daughter.

"Perhaps they are smarter than we gave them credit for," sighed Trowa. "Damn."

"At least we won't embarrass ourselves live sometime," Quatre said quietly. "I bet that was their whole intention, to make us look foolish."

"We'll have to figure out some other way to take out these monsters," Duo continued. "Any ideas, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "Any kind of powerful warhead capable of taking out gundanium armor has either been disposed of, destroyed, or is now in the hands of those terrorists. Not a comforting thought. Sending them into the sun would be a waste of time, would take too long, and would give us away. Putting them at the bottom of the ocean makes them too easily retrievable. I'm out of ideas."

"Great," Wufei growled. "Just wonderful."

"Isn't it?" Duo mock-saluted, hitting himself in the forehead as he did so. "Good-night Earth."

"Hope you fare well," added Trowa. "We won't be of much help."

"Damn bureaucrats— sorry Heero, no offense to Relena."

"Trust me, she's no happier than us."

Quatre, feeling the others beginning to anger, said, "Oh, come on, guys. Let's just try and enjoy being back with our gundams for a while. We won't be in much danger, seeing as how no one has weapons powerful enough to take us out—"

"—Except for the ones we don't know about." finished Wufei.

Duo grabbed the remote control for his television and flipped it on. "Let's see what's on the news tonight, eh? I bet there's gonna be a huge section about the gundam launch . . ."

True to Duo's word, the newscaster soon launched into a long segment about the gundams and pilots. They showed several photographs that were taken of Duo when he was captured, much to the braided young man's displeasure, as well as a segment on Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise of OZ. It was more a history lesson about the war than a focus on why the gundams had been rebuilt in the first place. _Maybe they don't really know,_ thought Quatre, saddened.

Disgusted, Wufei pounded the power button on the set. "We'd better all get some sleep. It's almost midnight. Is anyone making a speech?"

Quatre nodded. "I think we should elect a spokesman for the gundams. Is anyone volunteering?"

"I'll do it," Heero said immediately, "unless anyone has any objections." No one spoke up. "It's settled, then. I've already written something up."

"Just don't kill the crowd," Trowa said. "We've got to keep everyone on our side."

"No problem." Heero left.

"Man," Duo said to the others, "he really hates this, doesn't he?"

"Don't forget, he's got a growing family to think about. As do you, I might add," Trowa said.

"Don't remind me. He's not the only one that's worried."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

The cold breeze whipped at Heero's already tousled hair as he stood at the podium. Wing Zero-RB stood ominously behind him, looming over the crowd, its armor glistening in the morning sunlight. Erik Beliv stood off to the side, looking smug. Beside him were numerous men and women, all supporters of the Gundam Project. Heero waited for silence from the crowd, surveying them. 

He shuffled his papers and began. "Over ten years ago, war tore Earth into pieces. It all started with the Romefeller foundation, and spread to the easy-going colonies through the Earth Sphere Alliance and later OZ, lead by Lady Une and Treize Kushrenada. The colonies, sensing the war long before Earth itself had, began a project to build mobile suits capable of protecting the colonies. However, after the first prototype was designed, the five scientists responsible for the project split up to construct their own mobile suits, which were then known as gundams. This resulted in a multi-faction fracture that tore the colonies apart. This is when Operation Meteor came into play. 

"Operation Meteor was a plan bent on destroying Earth. It hid itself well until Mariemaia Khushrenada's team of OZ followers started another war. The colony that was going to be used was destroyed just in time, raining small pieces to earth in a beautiful meteor shower that, indeed, pacified many who watched it. During the two years in which all this happened, the gundams my fellows and I piloted were first admired, then feared, then symbolized as immortal rebels, again looked up to. The five of us, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei and myself, decided that since peace had been established and the mother Earth and her colonies were calmed the gundams had no right to exist. As was always known, the gundams were feared. They were too powerful, symbols of destruction and aggression. Following our example, all mobile suits were destroyed or scrapped, and the world has since enjoyed peacetime unequaled in history.

"However, it is human nature to disagree, and to fight. The newer colonies, insecure as all of them were at first, have decided that they want to be independent from our single nation. If they gain independence, they may begin to manufacture wartime materials to challenge us. Is this what we want, a new threat to our peace? The gundams were rebuilt as a reminder to all of us what has happened before, to promote peace and justice. We will be using symbolism, rather than weapons to get our point across. As you can see, we have not been given anything to cause harm. I beg of you, don't forget what has caused us to bring such a potentially dangerous thing back into this world. Never believe that war is the only thing to negate the danger we face in these unstable times. That is not what has been asked of me as a pilot, nor my comrades.

"Belief is the strongest thing we have. If you believe we can attain and sustain this peacetime, I ask of you a favor: let everyone know! Don't let the innocent die because you don't think you make a difference. One voice may be all that's needed. It only took five of us—" Heero reached out toward the crowd, and the cheers rose— "to save mankind!"

He was amazed at the reaction. The crowd pulsated with quick, purposeful energy yelling, screaming, chanting, and cheering for him. Rejuvenated, Heero spread his arms wide and grinned, which only caused the cheering to get louder. He saw Relena and Akiko, yelling and waving at him. "Don't lose your belief!" he shouted, and stepped down. He embraced Relena carefully, holding her hand for a minute before climbing into the transport vehicle that would take him to the launch site. A news crew was already making for them. As they drove away, he looked his wife over, eyes lingering on her stomach, which was not yet showing strong signs of their new child. "I'll be home soon," she said quietly, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Beautiful, man," Duo told him as the gundams made their way into space aboard a carrier, "really beautiful. You had us sobbing over here."

"I really sensed emotion in the crowd," praised Quatre. "You did a good job. That one's going to stick in people's minds."

"Short, simple and powerful," said Trowa.

"Filled with purpose, clear thoughts. Admirable, honorable," finished Wufei.

"That's enough, guys. We have to go and prove we're not all words," replied Heero, taking the compliments calmly, steadying his hands on the piloting joystick. "You'd better settle in for a long ride."

"Right." Duo slid into the copilot's seat and the others disappeared. "Are you feeling better now? It looks like that speech took a lot off your mind."

"That news report made me think. All the history they were talking about isn't hard to forget. History is taught so mistakes aren't repeated. I wanted everybody to feel like they know exactly what to do."

"Support us in what we're doing, not what others want to do with us?"

"You got it."

"Smart move."

"I know." Heero sat back, the ship on autopilot. "I need to rest for a while. I've got things covered here, if you want to go socialize."

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked an already leaving Duo. He found the others in the rec room, playing chess.

"Coffee?" Trowa asked.

"Better not. I'm hyper enough as it is." He sat down beside Quatre.

Everything was calm. That was what worried Duo most.

*************************************

__

What's in store for the pilots now? Is Heero's speech enough to persuade the others to stop fighting? Rumors are that war is inevitable, and it seems they're truer than ever when the boys visit the colony. The unrest is easily evident, and yet there seems to be no attempt at stifling it. The next Chapter in **AC 206: The Change Time Brings:** "When Civil Strife Makes Civil Hands Unclean".


	7. When Civil Strife Makes Civil Hands Uncl...

*Sniffle* I think I'm getting a cold __

*Sniffle* I think I'm getting a cold. Oh well, more time at home to work on this monster. This chapter's much shorter than some of the other ones, which is a relief for you readers out there, I'm sure. This one's a bit more lighthearted though I must say it doesn't say a while lot complimenting human mentality. There's a bunch of Duo-bashing (can't resist) and some comedy.

If you need a catch-up: In the year AC 206, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei have signed a contract allowing them possession of the rebuilt Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong, in exchange for crowd-pleasing and peace-keeping in the restless outer colonies. Out of concern of another war, and their growing families, they accept the terms.

Heero Yuy is married to Relena Darlian and has a daughter, Akiko. Duo is married to a somewhat frantic but large-hearted woman named Sophie and is on his way to having a son, and Wufei is engaged to a Thai woman named Phailin, an excellent martial artist who can beat Wufei at whatever he's doing (poetic justice . . . ahh).

Enjoy. Please r&r

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part VII)**

**When Civil Strife Makes Civil Hands Unclean**

"Roger. Get ready for the performance of a lifetime, guys!" Duo punched the air and banged his fist on the bulkhead. "Argh!"

"What was that?" asked Trowa.

"Nothing . . ." Duo grumbled, sucking at his knuckles.

"Brilliant, Maxwell," chuckled Wufei.

"Shut up." Deathscythe-RB stamped its foot on the ground in a very childish gesture.

"You look ridiculous when you do that, you know. If you damage the equipment I know a lot of people that are going to be very unhappy," Heero said.

"Lighten up, man."

"I would like to keep my gundam until I figure out how to get rid of it."

"Isn't that kind of a contradiction?" asked Duo, but no one was listening to him.

The gundams stood in on a gigantic track, behind a starting line. Mounted on their wrists were tiny lasers that would act as markers on the targets; illusionary weapons were being projected from small hologram devices in their hands. It was a game. Millions of people relaxed around the stadium, sipping drinks, eating peanuts . . . like a sport.

"I'm just glad we aren't playing baseball," Muttered Quatre. "I'm not good at it."

"Don't mention it or it'll end up on the list," Trowa told him. "I regret throwing out cracks at the brainstorming meeting."

"W-E-E-E-E-L-L-COME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL GUNDAM GAMES!!" Boomed the loudspeaker, ten seconds behind schedule by Duo's watch. 

"Here we go," Wufei muttered.

"HERE TODAY IN REAL LIFE ARE OUR FIVE FAVORITE REBELS AND THEIR PILOTS! PLEASE WELCOME NUMBER ONE, WING ZERO AND HEERO YUY—" Not feeling particularly enthusiastic, Heero spread his gold-plated wings (see footnote) to their fullest, adopting a stance of readiness. The screams and whoops could be heard even through his armor.

"DEATHSCYTHE AND DUO MAXWELL—" "Yeah, baby!" Duo shouted, punching the air again and swinging his holographic scythe.

"HEAVYARMS AND TROWA BARTON—" Trowa merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"SANDROCK AND QUATRE RABERBA WINNER—" Quatre charged his imaginary sickles until the computer program controlling them changed their color to red.

"AND THE SHENLONG GUNDAM AND CHANG WUFEI—" Wufei performed a complex and impressive series of martial-arts moves, ending by jabbing his trident into the ground. (Well, not really, because he didn't have one.)

The crowd roared and almost drowned out the loudspeaker. "SO LET'S GET STARTED, LADIES, GENTLEMAN, AND KIDS OF ALL AGES! OUR FIRST EVENT TODAY WILL BE A SHOOT-OUT. THAT IS, THE FIVE PILOTS HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO DISABLE AS MANY OF OUR TARGETS AS POSSIBLE, USING ANY TECHNIQUE THEY WISH. READY? SET? GO!!"

Heero drew a beam saber and remained at the starting point while the other's fanned out. The minus thirty seconds turned to zero and hundreds of tiny robotic drones (controlled by specially selected members of the audience) were launched. One hovered just out of his reach, taunting him. Heero waited patiently for a few seconds and it flew too close. He then sliced it with the holographic weapon, causing the light on the drone's casing to change from red to blue, signaling that it was neutralized.

Quatre sliced with his sickles, hitting two of the little toys at once. They buzzed around him like insects. Despite himself, he was having fun. The games were light-hearted and the atmosphere was relaxed. _Maybe there's more effectiveness to this than I realize,_ he thought as the counter under his name went up by two.

Duo was using both ends of his scythe quite effectively, although another one of the pesky little fly-shaped things was playing with him and caused him to get angry and swing at it, almost losing his balance in the process. The commentator noticed and Duo knew it would be headlines tomorrow: _Gundam Pilots out of Practice_. "We could have at least had a rehearsal," he muttered.

Trowa grimaced, discarded his arm-mounted cannon and drew a beam saber. The dry-firing was damaging the equipment and the targets were too small to hit with projected bullets. This wasn't his style. Heavyarms was too slow for this kind of combat. "Anyone else find this lacking in anti-war messages?" he asked the others on their private channel.

"Of course. This is what's called, as Relena's told me, a publicity stunt," Heero told him. We get the crowd on our side before we argue for a cause."

"I like having a scythe again," Duo contributed, three points appearing on his score.

"Now _that's_ encouraging," Trowa said under his breath.

"Just enjoy it while we get to goof off. I have a feeling things will turn nasty no matter what," Heero countered quietly. "I just have a bad feeling about it."

"My morale just shot through the roof," Trowa responded dryly. "Thanks a lot."

"I got another one!" Quatre shouted, sounding like a kid.

Wufei was definitely being the crowd-pleaser. It wasn't fair; Shenlong was designed to be more agile, faster, and flexible than the other gundams. It was designed for a Martial Arts master, and definitely had an advantage in this kind of situation. It wasn't, however, as if any of that at all mattered to the girls under the Official Wufei Fan Club banners. Security guards were already tearing apart catfights.

Duo swung at the same drone that had been giving him trouble earlier, Deathscythe's hand smacking another of the robots and knocking it to the ground. He hadn't even realized one was down until he stepped back and felt something crunch. A roar arose, outside of Duo's hearing, from one of the managers of the Gundam Field. The machines were fairly expensive. "Take it out of his salary, the blockhead!" He yelled.

Twenty exhausting minutes later, the timer buzzed and the holographic weapons faded the final score was Shenlong: 206, Wing Zero: 158, Sandrock: 143, Deathscythe: 127, Heavyarms: 91. Targets remaining active: 25.

"We did pretty good— uh oh." Quatre said, spotted the crowd at the gates that led into the field. "Let's get the gundams out of reach, you guys. Our contract says to avoid gundam to public contact and vice versa." The cargo ship that had carried the five mobile suits to the stadium was off in the corner. The pilots all slunk away to hide within it.

The scene switches to a wide pan of the ship, and then zeroes in through the cockpit into the corridor, where Duo is yanking on Heero's arm. "Aw, come on," he begged. "It's fun. You get to see all these girls just go wild! Some of what I've seen—"

"No way," Heero interrupted, his fingers gripping a nearby convenient doorway. "I'm _not_ signing autographs."

Wufei laughed, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't make him go if he doesn't want to, Maxwell. Although I do admit it would be entertaining to see the picture on the front page of the newspaper containing a struggling Heero being dragged by you into a crowd of screaming teenagers."

"Nothing wrong with a crowd of screaming teenagers," grunted Duo, starting to lose his grip. "C'mon, shorty."

"I'm definitely not going after you called me that," Heero said stubbornly. The top of his head only came up to Duo's eyes. True, he was the shortest of the five men, thanks in part to his Japanese heritage (Wufei wasn't _much _taller than he was), but that didn't mean he was going to stand for name-calling. Even so, he hated having to look up at Trowa, who'd apparently grown another half-meter since they'd piloted together in the war. It made him feel as if they weren't on the same level any more.

His aforementioned lanky fellow, slightly sick at seeing the two grown men argue like children, Seized Duo's hand and peeled his fingers off Heero's arm. "Autographs are voluntary, Duo. It's not anywhere in our contract."

"Man, why'd you have to say that?" Duo grumbled, massaging his numb fingers as Heero made his escape into the rec room. "I almost had him!"

"Not trying to make friends, I suppose?" asked Quatre. "Forcing someone to do something they don't want to isn't the best way to earn someone's trust. I think that's been the problem all along with you."

In a huff, Duo stomped down the corridor and out into the crowd, who had now stormed the field. Grinning, he posed with fans and signed photos of himself. Trowa poked his head out and heard a girl yell, "Marry me, Duo!!"

"Sorry, hon," Duo yelled back, pointing to the band around a finger on his left hand, "too late."

"Disgusting," Wufei said. "Doesn't he ever get sick of it?"

Trowa shook his head, walking away toward the cockpit.

A moment later, something banged against the side of the ship with a slightly soft sound. Duo, eyes wide, ran into the hallway and slammed the door. He lunged forward, trying to grab onto Quatre's arms but was jerked back suddenly because his long braid had become undone and was caught in the door. "It's a mob out there!" he shrieked, tugging at his hair. Wufei opened the door as he was trying to yank himself free and Duo, subsequently, hit the wall opposite him at a considerable speed. "Someone's throwing rotten fruit, and fights have broken out."

Something hit the ship that sounded a lot harder than food.

"And I'm guessing rocks, too," Quatre said. "We'd better get Heero. He'd probably know how to handle this."

Wufei was already running for the rec room. He burst in, damaging the doorframe as he busted the lock, and saw Heero lounging on a cot with a book. "What is it now?" he asked, looking peeved. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Take care of it yoursel—"

"It's turning violent," Wufei told him shortly. "You're the one who knows how to handle this stuff. You're in charge. You have an obligation to command us. Winner has no idea what to do."

Trowa came running down the hall. "We had better do something quick. We need something to overwhelm those people. This is supposed to be a peace mission!"

"Get to your gundams," Heero said, standing up. He looked very angry indeed. "We'll give them what they want. Watch where you're stepping—"

"Oh, shut up," Duo growled— 

"— and don't hurt anyone. Just scare the living Hell out of them. Go!"

The others scrambled to their charges. The cargo bay doors opened and the five menacing gundams made their way out onto the field. "What is this?" Heero shouted over his loudspeaker. "This is unacceptable! This is not what I came out here to see!"

Most of the people stopped, but two boys who looked about fifteen were rolling around on the ground. Quatre took two gigantic steps and grabbed them delicately around their middles, lifted them into the air. "Sorry," he whispered at the frightened boys. "It's for your own good."

"This is incredible!" Heero continued to lecture the crowd. "We came here to entertain you, and this is how you show your courtesy? We came all the way out here, away from our homes and our families, as a gesture of goodwill and peace. We're here to stop things from escalating into more and more violence. Don't you want the terrorism here to end?"

Many of them hung their heads.

"Well, do you? Or would you rather live with anxiety and threat to everything you care about? Tell me!" Heero stepped out of his cockpit, holding the tiny microphone in his hand. "I demand an answer. You, tell me. Do you want to live like that?" He pointed to a man who was looking up at him, mouth open.

The man swallowed. After a moment, he said, "I have a young son. I'm afraid for him."

"You look no older than I. What will your violence here do to help your son?" Heero clenched his fist in anger. The nerve!

The man looked at his feet. "I have to defend him."

Duo stamped his foot, making the ground quake. "Baka! What does he think of you, huh? Brilliant parenting, man. I'm sure he sees a real hero in you, picking fights."

"Go home!" Wufei shouted, his voice hard. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You act like children."

Heero nodded, surveying them. "This is over. If this occurs again, here or otherwise, I'm backing out on our contract. You won't see Wing Zero anymore. Understand, this is not earning you people respect from us. Wufei's right, go home. The stands are closed, and we're leaving the colony. We'll not be involved with a colony that chooses to act this way. This is the only warning anyone's getting." Without another word, Heero went back to the ship.

The other's followed, Quatre depositing the two boys outside the field fence.

"You serious?" Duo asked Heero in the rec room as Heero once again settled himself into his book. 

"Dead serious," he answered.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Oh, Heero! How'd the premiere go?" Relena went to greet him with a peck to the cheek. She looked like she'd just gotten home herself, due to the dark blue business suit. (He'd finally persuaded her to buy one that wasn't pink.)

"Don't talk to me about it right now," he told her, rubbing his sinuses. He felt a headache coming on. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

"You're not going to eat? I have some chicken warmed on the stove for you."

"I'm not really hungry. Where's Akiko?"

"She's watching TV. She didn't hear you come home. Want me to tell her not to bother you?"

"No, actually. I wanted to talk with her some, but if she's busy I won't disturb her. I think I'll go take some aspirin."

"Tell me you'll let me know what happened sometime soon, okay?"

"Just not at the moment. Maybe later tonight."

Heero trudged up to his bedroom and swallowed some pills. He pulled off the stuffy pilot uniform and changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

A while later, he heard the door open. "Daddy? Did you wanna talk to me?"

Heero sat up, feeling a little better now that the medicine was easing his head. "Kind of. I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Pretty good." Akiko climbed into his lap. "Mom said you had a rough time out at the colony."

He hugged her. "Some fighting broke out. It made me mad, how we'd gone out there in the name of peace and they'd shoved it back in our faces."

"You can't expect everything to work at once. You've said that before."

"I know. But, honey, what I wanted to talk about was you. I know I'm going to be doing a lot more of this kind of thing from now on, and you're mom's not going to be able to be the most active with you with the new baby coming. I'm worried about how this is going to affect you. We're not going to feel like a whole family all the time for much longer, and your little brother or sister's going to need a lot of attention." Heero looked at her, studying her small face, so much like her mother's.

"I've thought about it," she told him, looking back at him earnestly. Her blue-gray eyes were soft and understanding. "But I know what's at stake here. I can give up having you around all the time if it means keeping the Nation together. I know for sure that I don't wanna grow up with war around me all the time. I know that's what you want for me, too. As for the baby, I'm old enough to help out, aren't I?"

_Courageous child,_ Heero thought, _but can she really handle it?_ "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be tough, but I'll make it. Just like you and mom, right? You don't tell me much about what you were like as kids, but from the way you talk you saw war."

"I was older than you, but yes. I experienced and participated in horrible things, sweetheart, and I don't want you to have to see what I saw. I've always sworn that if I ever had kids, I wouldn't let them do what I did. I'm not proud of most of it."

Akiko leaned against him. He could tell she was tired, more worn out then she knew. "It's okay, dad."

"I'll take your word on that. I'm holding it to you, now." He stroked her hair. "I'd never let anything happen to you, aijou," he whispered.

"I know." After a few minutes, Akiko yawned. "I gotta go to bed, Daddy. I've got school in the morning." She kissed her father goodnight and left.

Relena, who'd been peeking in on them, walked up to her husband and sat down beside him. "Amazing what she can do to you, Heero."

"Isn't it? And think, soon we'll have two kids. I can't believe how things turn out."

She slipped her arm around him. "It still seems unreal."

"Which brings me to something I was going to ask earlier. Why were you going out again? We're going to be discovered if you don't settle down."

Relena sighed, knowing the mood was broken. "It was important, trust me. No, I told Representative Beliv that I was taking a leave of absence on an indeterminate basis. He's the one that's been bothering me about it."

Heero gripped her shoulder. "I don't like him. You be careful. Something seems wrong about him."

She brushed the mop of hair of his out of his face. "He's young and mischievous. I can tell he's up to something and my taking this leave all of a sudden piqued his curiosity, I think. Don't worry, I'm being cautious."

Heero lay back down. "So worrying about you is just another thing I have to have on my mind. I need a vacation."

Relena got up and walked into the bathroom, emerging a moment later with some muscle relaxant. "Here, take off your shirt. You need to sleep well tonight to face the committee that will be demanding your head for defying orders yesterday."

Heero complied, pleased at her thoughtfulness. 

"You've done the same thing for me before," she said, knowing what his thoughts were.

Under her firm hands, Heero told her about the colony. She made no reply, no comment, though she gripped him harder. When he was done talking, however, he began to feel his stress fade away. Once again, his mind began to drift until finally he blacked out.

Relena smiled at him, wiping the rest of the creme off her hands with a towel. She didn't much like the strong peppermint smell it had, but Heero's doctor recommended it for his fits of anxiety. Never before had it ever put him to sleep, though. _Oh well, if he was that tired he probably wouldn't have wanted to anyway,_ she thought to herself, crawling into bed beside him. _I hope everyone takes this seriously. I've never known him to make idle threats._

*********************************************

Footnote: In the novel that Gundam Wing is based after, Wing Zero-Custom's wings are made of gold. I thought it sounded cooler.

*********************************************

_See? It's short. Well, it's short for me, anyway. Next, things start to heat up as the Gundam Project is sent to court. In addition, Duo faces a legal battle for the drone he smashed up. The gang travels to Rome, and discovers even Earth isn't even as peaceful and safe as they thought it was. Relena particularly suffers a lot in the next chapter. When in Rome . . . make sure you're wearing a bulletproof vest! The next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings**: "Dangerous Ways"._


	8. Dangerous Ways

For you newcomers (if you don't want to read through the rest of it): In the year AC 206, the gundams have been rebuilt and there is talk of war between the colonies __

For you newcomers (if you don't want to read through the rest of it): In the year AC 206, the gundams have been rebuilt and there is talk of war between the colonies. The boys have just returned from 1.) a humiliating round of "get the target" in front of thousands of people and 2.) what would be the closest thing to a Soccer Mob in the colonies. Heero, now committed to nonviolence (he gets worried about his wife Relena and daughter Akiko) storms out of the colony dragging the others with him. Unfamiliar characters: Sophie, Duo's wife; Phailin, Wufei's fiance; Senator Erik Beliv, a somewhat despicable, young, inexperienced, childish and overall immoral man.

In this chapter, the boys travel with their families to Rome to face legal charges (for violating their contract), only to discover they've stepped into a danger zone. This chapter leaves most of the characters feeling very exposed and shaken. Also, the mystery characters return. There's a bit of innuendo in here, mostly between Wufei and Phailin, but also Heero and Relena. This piece has some comedy element before I get into the real heavy depressing stuff. So, enjoy!

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part VIII)**

**Dangerous Ways**

Quatre retired to his apartment in New Delhi emotionally drained. Why did things have to be so difficult? He had never understood why people just couldn't stay peaceful; He'd never had a problem with it.

Jobel, his roommate, looked up from the small kitchen table, his arms holding a large book. "Still studying? That test must be tough."

"Entrance exams to the elite guard? Are you kidding?" Jobel buried his nose in the book, literally. "I haven't slept in four days," he mumbled.

"At least the fate of the colonies doesn't rest in your hands. Sandrock's been really edgy lately." Quatre yawned, looking to where the sun was rising out the window. "Yell at me if anyone calls."

"I unplugged the phone." Jobel said.

Quatre sighed and plugged it back in. "I mean it. It might be important."

"More important than my sleep?"

"Yeah. 'Fraid so. "

Quatre went to his room and closed the blackout curtains. He'd never been good with time changes. He lay on his narrow mattress, trying to ignore the sounds of the traffic in the city. Tossing and turning, he didn't really sleep at all.

"Trowa's on the phone!" Jobel yelled hours later. Quatre immediately sat up and picked up the line. Trowa's haggard face appeared on the screen. "Don't you find it odd that they haven't hauled us in for questions yet?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me about that. I don't even want to _think_ about having to get on another plane right now. I'll admit, though, it's a little unusual. Maybe they're trying to give us a little rest-up time?"

"Doubt it," Trowa said.

"Yeah, didn't think so. I bet somebody pulled some strings. Might've been Relena."

At the other end, Trowa nodded. "That sounds as likely as anything. I suppose she would know how much sleep we've lost lately, huh?"

Quatre scratched his head. "So if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to catch up. Sorry, but I'm too tired to talk."

"No problem. 'Night." Trowa hung up. When Mariemaia walked in the next morning to tell him she was off to school, she found him face down at the console, snoring.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Wufei?" Phailin touched his shoulder gently. "You're awake." He looked at her, his black eyes alert. He looked rested, refreshed. She noticed his hair was still wet from the shower. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. That herbal-whatever you gave me helped quite a bit. Though I do kind of have a headache. Probably just an after-effect." He reached up to touch her cheek. "Where did you find it?"

"That store next to work." She smiled slyly.

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember there being an herbal medicine shop next to the Martial Arts Center."

Phailin hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "There isn't."

"What—" Wufei tugged out of her arms, realizing what _was_ next to the Center. "You've been getting me drunk, woman!"

She laughed, rolling backward onto their bed. "That stuff's so strong you never even remember drinking it. Do you just have a low tolerance for hard liquor?"

Feeling embarrassed and a little betrayed, Wufei slumped back into his seat. "You've done this before?"

"Once or twice. I just remembered that having a drink once in a while helps you relax. And, well, I'm not totally unselfish . . . last night was _wild_."

"Please tell me you had some too."

"Nearly as much as you did." Phailin walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "Oh, come on, wipe that sour look off your face. It was harmless, and I was worried about you. I'm just sorry you don't remember."

Wufei gave her a slightly incredulous look. "Did we really have that much fun?"

"Sure. That's why I try to have a bottle of wine handy. Haven't you noticed?"

"Why do you like it so much better?"

She sighed giving him a look that said 'that's not what I meant to imply.' "You're just a little looser, you know? Less formal. You always seem so tense when you're sober. You need to relax. You know, play around a little?"

Wufei looked at her surprised. He'd never known she felt that way.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "We're off today."

"Huh? Why?"

Phailin rolled her eyes. "Unity Day, remember? It's probably the only reason why those goons haven't called to yell at you for pulling out of your mission early."

"And you know that?"

"Of course not, but I'd put money on it."

"You Thais, always gambling . . ." Wufei said, feeling a little better. He shifted her until his arms were under her, lifted her slight body and carried her over to their small bed. "How much you wanna bet I can outdo myself?"

Phailin laughed softly. "You're irrepressible."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Four days later, the five pilots and their families/relations gathered in Rome to argue their case. Duo was being excessively loud, due to the fact that colony X-02484 (better known as Grannal by the citizens) was trying to sue the pants off him for the drone he'd smashed. "Yes, I would very much mind if you settled for a public appearance in your underwear endorsing the colony," Sophie told him as he explained his problem to the others. "I'm not going to let you take the easy way out on this one."

"Aw, Soph, I didn't _mean_ to step on it. It was just on the ground, and it wasn't supposed to be," Duo was pleading.

"Exactly. We're gonna win."

Duo smacked his forehead. "Oy."

"Uncle Duo, how much is that little robot actually worth?" Akiko asked. "Couldn't be more than a couple hundred."

"About three hundred-fifty, I think," Sophie said. "I'm sure the Gundam Games budget isn't stretched so tight that buying another one would be a dent in the account. Thanks for the insight, honey."

"Well, we aren't supposed to come to court until later this evening," Relena said. "I say we all go out and have a look at the city. It'll be a nice way to take our minds off things. Anyone else up for it?"

The good-natured suggestion was followed by a series of noises from the men that she had learned to interpret as "fine" (but actually meant "no, but I don't want to be killed right now") by speaking with Heero for years, as well as three sure's from the girls. "Alright, let's go!"

Enthusiastic as a tourist, Relena bounded out of the room, followed by Phailin, Akiko and Sophie. The others followed in slow, somewhat reluctant slumps.

"Women," groaned Trowa so that the aforementioned wouldn't hear.

"Duh," said Wufei.

"Speak for yourselves," Duo told them cheerfully, dashing forward and putting his arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"Why's he in such a good mood?" persisted Wufei sourly.

Heero, glancing between the Chinese pilot and his wife, elected to go walk with his daughter.

"Not all of us have a third option," grumbled Wufei, scuffing his feet on the pavement.

"What is with you?" demanded Trowa, irritated. "Could you a least stop sniping?"

"It's driving me nuts," Quatre added. The Mediterranean sun glinted in his eye at what he obviously thought was a good pun, though no one noticed. (Goes to show, doesn't it?)

Phailin glanced back, raising her eyebrow at the three, who had stopped for an argument behind them. She grinned. "Oh, what's the matter, you boys? Is something bothering you, Wuffie?"

Duo's head perked up. He turned, a maniacal grin plastered all over that incredibly annoying face of his. "_Wuffie?_"

Quatre covered his mouth with his hand and snickered.

Trowa tactfully stepped away from the now-fuming Chang. Incredibly, he was blushing. "No, I'm dandy," he said, his voice sub-zero, narrow eyes even narrower.

The nine of them stood staring at each other until Akiko piped up. "Is that kinda like 'little Heero—?'"

Heero's hand shot out to clamp around his daughter's mouth but it was too late.

"Oh, God," Relena said, hiding her face. "Where did you hear that? No, never mind, don't answer."

"Gm . . ." Duo clutched at his stomach, doubled up. "Don'tcha love kids??" 

"Gesh not," Akiko said, still muffled.

Trowa grinned, giving Heero a look.

"Oh, shut up," he told the other. "Honey, don't ask about things like that in public, okay?"

"Is it like that?" Quatre looked to Wufei, who was still red.

". . . No."

"Kind of," Phailin said.

Wufei glared at her. "Mind if we don't discuss that with everybody?"

"I don't mind it at all. Oh, stop acting like a kid. You can't really be so angry over _that._"

"This is not the time to talk about it," Wufei told her stonily.

"Come on," Duo whined, still grinning. Wufei wanted to slug him, no matter how dishonorable it was to hit an unarmed man. "What is going on here?"

"Um, Duo?" Sophie whispered something in his ear. 

Other people on the street stared at Duo's hysterics fit. "You can't— gnsh, hahaha!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Can't you even _act_ mature?"

"And if they are having trouble in bed, it's none of our business," Relena added quietly.

"I certainly don't want to hear about it." Heero felt Akiko tugging on his pant leg. "What is it now?"

Eyes wide, Akiko said, "That man has a gun."

Quick as a cat, Heero turned. A dark figure in an alleyway, realizing he'd been noticed, began firing at them. People were screaming. "Get back!" He leapt in front of Relena and Akiko and fired back, but the target was too far away and in shadow. "Everybody, get into that avenue behind us. Now!"

The others made a dash for it. Another figure leaned out his window, above them. Wufei was the only one who saw him. "Look out!" He cried, diving for Phailin. A bullet caught him in the shoulder as he tackled her. Duo leapt from his shelter and hit the gunmen in the head. The body rolled back into the apartment.

Heero found his mark and the streets became eerily quiet.

"Wufei!" Phailin shouted. He was still on top of her, grimacing in pain. His shirt was turning deep red.

"Damn, that hurts," he groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" yelled Quatre. A dozen people when scurrying. "Get his shirt off to stifle the bleeding! Careful!"

"Hit him high in the shoulder," Trowa said, trying to calm Phailin down "He should be fine once we get that bullet out."

Back in the narrow avenue, Heero and Relena were talking urgently. "Call some cars, then, if you really want a tour that bad," he told her. "I don't want you or Akiko to get shot."

"Oh, you're expendable?"

"If it comes down to me or you, yes. You know how I feel, especially now. That might not have been the last of them."

Down the street, a siren could be heard. The crowd that had gathered scattered when the police arrived, trailing an ambulance. Wufei was loaded in a driven away immediately, and the others were left to answer questions. Duo, of course, blew the story way out of proportion, making himself the hero who took down ten, no, a dozen gunmen (though they only found the two bodies). The others, however, gave almost identical testimony.

"How many bullets were fired by the gunmen in the window?" One of the policemen asked Phailin. 

She shook her head, unable to speak. Relena put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "With all due respect, Sergeant, please stop. Her fiancee's been shot and she's in shock. I'm sure she'll be able to answer questions later."

The officer looked to Relena to admonish her and stopped on recognition of Senator Darlian. "Before midnight tomorrow, understand. I have paperwork due."

"Of course."

"Thank you," Phailin told Relena quietly.

Relena hugged her sympathetically. "No problem. I know exactly what it's like, trust me."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"What is a drone worth, three hundred? The Gundam Games budget has a surplus of several million, for exactly this reason. We'd gladly pay for another one! Why are those terms so hard to agree with?" Sophie was angry. She knew Duo felt the same way. What they were asking was insane.

"It is not only the matter of the robot incident which we intend to press charges for," Senator Beliv told Sophie smugly. "My, Ms Dorlian, I thought you'd taken a leave from your duties."

"I am here as an advisor to the pilots, not under my official status," Relena told him coldly. His stare was unnerving. 

"It makes one wonder why you took such a leave in the first place under these seemingly perilous circumstances." 

Beliv's face was taking on an expression that Heero was feeling uncomfortable about. "This is _not_ the time to discuss Ms. Dorlian's personal decisions, senator. Your nosiness is not appreciated," he said, his voice menacing.

"Ah," Beliv responded, small, rat-like eyes glinting.

Up on the podium, Beliv cleared his throat. "Let us get to business, shall we? Continuing my comment earlier, we are here, in fact, to discuss the entirety of the actions taken on the contracted employees, the five gundam pilots Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton six days previous at colony X-02484. Before we begin, I must state for the record that one of the aforementioned pilots is not present. This my be interpreted by myself and others as an act of treason—"

Heero stood, outraged. "Chang Wufei fully intended to be here for this hearing. Due to circumstances beyond his control, he is in the emergency room at Saint Catherine's for removal of a bullet from his right shoulder. Furthermore, I would like to say— for the record— that with proper security measures the act of terrorism my colleagues and I experienced today would never have happened. Our contract specifically states, in clause five, paragraph two, line nine that the Earthsphere United Nations is to provide all required security for the gundam pilots and their families. If Duo and I hadn't been armed we might have been dead now."

"You've learned how to speak politically, now, have you?" Beliv asked, cornered. This hearing wasn't going quite as planned.

"Stop playing games, Beliv. We left the colony because our contract had been violated. I have the paper right here to back me up. Do you want to debate it, or should we just end this early and go have some cocktail weenies?" Relena was impressed by her husband. He could be very devious if roused in the right way. His sarcasm not only denounced the amateur who appeared to be running this operation, but won the side of other senators and onlookers.

"Hand me that report," Beliv insisted.

Relena had looked it over. Trowa and Duo had done a very thorough job. As far as she could tell, there were no holes, loops, or inaccurate wordings to be found.

Beliv read through the document then handed it to his aide. "File this for future reference."

_Bingo!_ Relena felt much more satisfied. _Don't try and outmaneuver skilled pilots. We've already saved our own copy._

Obviously feeling bashed, Senator called an end to the hearing. "All charges against the pilots are dropped, and three hundred-fifty dollars will be billed to the Gundam Games department for the loss of the drone." It was plain some of the other younger delegates were disappointed that gundam caretakers had enough foresight to determine what arguments they would need to win. Heero had beaten Beliv with a thousand-point advantage (to put it in GG terms).

The city of Rome had provided an admirable dinner party, open to those present at the conference. The pilots and the women, minus Wufei, Phailin and Akiko (who was with the two Orientals to keep them company) gathered to talk.

"So why _are_ you retired, Relena? You plan on going back, don't you?" Trowa asked.

"In a few months," she told him, with a definite "drop the subject" tone.

"Ah."

Heero munched silently on a flaky pastry, and Relena habitually reached over to brush crumbs off his dinner jacket. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly . . ."

Duo had his arms around his wife still, giving the impression that he was one of those stuffed animals with velcro attached to the end of their extremities. "Haven't you gotten used to that by now?"

"Not in public." Heero grabbed Relena's hand, on its way back to his jacket, and gave her a look.

"Fine, do it yourself."

"For someone who tries to imply you two don't have a relationship, you sure act motherly," Quatre pointed out, earning an eternally grateful look from Heero.

"Can we drop it?" Trowa asked.

"Are you kidding?" Duo whispered something in Sophie's ear and she grinned.

Trowa sighed loudly. "Why don't we go try and talk to other people for a while?"

Heero shrugged, his mouth full.

They dispersed, Relena heading for the hallway. Someone grabbed her arm. "It's not like a politician to be openly secretive, you know," a voice told her.

She turned and looked at Erik Beliv's face, His black eyes were cold, dangerous. They were alone in the hallway. Relena drew her hand back and slapped the man hard across the face. (Ooh, for how long she'd wanted to do that!) 

She tried to pull away, but his fingers tightened around her arm. His thin lips pulled back to reveal shiny, almost unnaturally straight teeth. His evil little black goatee hung like the Devil's beard from his reddening face. "My, could I call that assault, my Sanc Kingdom Princess?"

"I'd call it self-defense, you bastard. Let me go!" Relena tried to pull away, but Beliv was by no means a weak man.

"Now, now, Ms Darlian. No need for hostilities." Before she could say anything he put his hand over her mouth, his face mere centimeters from hers. "I must admit I have feelings for you. Surely you'll let me—"

_No!_ Relena twisted desperately, but uselessly. Her cries muffled, Beliv hauled her off. _Heero!_

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Heero felt his finger twitch. What was that? He suddenly had a bad feeling. Instinctively nervous, he glanced around for Relena.

She wasn't in the dining hall. Nor was Senator Beliv. Heero cursed softly. Foolish of him, letting both of them get out of his sight. He patted his coat, where his gun was hidden.

"Relena's gone." He told Trowa quietly, sidling up to the lone man. "Get the others. We need to go look for her."

"You think she might be in danger?"

"Beliv's missing too."

Trowa nodded and went to pry Duo away from Sophie. Now was a time when you really missed Wufei; He had an instinct for searches.

Heero ran down the only open hallway, heart pounding. His gun was already out and held in front of him. Down the hall, Quatre and Duo called to him "We've got the right-side doors!" Trowa ran ahead of Heero, checking every other knob, busting the door inwards if it was locked. The four of them were twenty doors down when Heero heard a scream.

Teeth clenched, he raced ahead of the desperate men. A large crash came from the last room down. Not hesitating, he kicked at it and heard the wood crunch. _Damn, it's triple-bolted!_

"Aah—!" It was Relena, all right. Borne of his fear, Heero swore loudly and rammed the heavy oak door with his shoulder. Pain shot down his back, but he heard the distinct sound of strained metal tearing. The others were still down the hall, as even Trowa's long legs were not enough to keep up with Heero's panicked despair.

The door cracked and Heero was able to see the last bolt. He took careful aim and shot it. He kicked the door the rest of the way open and saw his wife, bound and gagged on an overstuffed couch, blouse torn and halfway off. Beliv's back was to him.

Heero cocked his gun and pressed it against the man's head. "Omae o korosu," he said quietly, meaning every syllable. _No one_ threatened his family.

"Oh, would you, _Mister _Yuy? I daresay the press would have a field day." Beliv chuckled. "Though I do believe this position is quite fitting. You really _are _Ms Darlian's knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

"You okay?" Heero asked, not taking his eyes off the retched excuse for a man. "Move it, you son-of-a-bitch!" He pressed the hot barrel of his gun harder against the side of Beliv's head, bringing his arm down to block the blow the larger man tried to deal. "And don't try anything stupid. I've got the means to kill you, and God knows I'd do it."

He forced Beliv aside and Relena rolled away from him, hands tied behind her back. Heero waved his hand. "Trowa, watch this guy, huh? Duo, you'd better get back to Sophie before everyone starts to come looking for us. You too, Quatre. Why don't you call the police? Get the press in here."

Trowa took the gun, settling down in a nearby chair and Heero knelt beside his wife, untied her, and tossed the ropes to Duo, who'd refused to leave until he was sure they were secure. She was trembling. "Hsh," he told her, holding her. "It's okay. You're all right."

Relena pressed against him, unable to support herself. "Oh, God . . ."

Heero draped his jacket, crumbs and all, over her. "I'm here, sweetheart."

Beliv was eyeing them, deviousness written all over his face. Trowa leaned forward and poked his temple with the weapon. "And if you think you'll be letting anything out, you're greatly mistaken, _Senator_."

"You guys gonna be okay?" Duo asked, squeezing Relena's shoulder gently.

"We'll survive," Heero told him, and Duo left.

After a few moments, Heero stood and helped Relena up. "We'd better go to the party before the officials and cameras get here. We want them to see you're fine."

She managed a weak smile. "Concerned for my image, as always."

"You've taught me a bit about that." Hand at her back in a polite but not necessarily affectionate gesture, he led her to the Hall, where no one appeared to have noticed a thing. Relena gripped Heero's jacket tightly, conscious about how she'd be seen.

"Ms Relena?" The elder Senator Vernon Rand approached, holding out her hand. "I have to congratulate— My, is something the matter?"

"I— I'm fine," she told him. "Please, continue?"

He held out a hand. "I just must congratulate you for your superb work with the pilots on this one. Your composure today, especially under our spokesman rather uncurbed behavior, has been excellent, as always. I wanted to apologize personally for him."

"Don't do that," Heero said. "Don't get me wrong, Senator, because I admire you, but you'd be wasting your breath trying to apologize for what Beliv's done."

Rand blinked. "Would I? Perhaps you're exaggerating, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero shook his head, but Relena stopped him. "Heero—"

"No. This needs to be known. Beliv molested you. That's not appropriate, and what's more, it's illegal."

"Oh, goodness! When did this happen?" Rand asked, looking shocked.

"Just now," Relena said, giving up. "He caught me off guard. I was only lucky Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Heero noticed I was gone."

"I'm terribly sorry! Mr. Yuy's right, that's completely inappropriate."

Quatre came jogging over. "I used Sophie's phone to call—" he shot Heero a questioning glance and received a nod— "The police should be here in a moment."

"Thanks a lot. This trip has not gone well," Relena sighed. Unnoticed. Heero rubbed her shoulder blades.

"First Wufei, now you," agreed Quatre. "I wonder if this was planned."

"Thoughts later," Heero told him quietly. "Facts now. I can see the press van pulling up."

"Right." Quatre ran outside to greet them and allow them through the guards.

"Ready?" Heero asked Relena, "Or do you need a spokesman?"

She smiled. "How would that look?"

"I'm more concerned about you right now."

"You're sweet. Yes, go ahead and speak for me. You've been doing it for everyone else anyway. You always seem to convey a sense of control." Relena let him put his arm around her shoulders.

Senator Rand was watching them with interest. "Is there something here I'm perhaps missing? Or is it private?"

"As long as you keep it to yourself, I don't see a problem in you knowing, Senator. You're one of the few men I trust these days. We have a relationship." Relena settled against Heero, seeking his comfort. "It'll get out soon enough, but I'd appreciate if you didn't spread rumors."

"It's about time." Rand inclined his gray-bearded head. "I've been wondering about that for years. Of course, I'll honor that request. Have you received any word on young Chang, by the way? I heard that wound of his was pretty serious."

"It's not as bad as it looked," Heero assured him. He'd gotten a message earlier from Akiko. "He's stable, and it was a clean wound and shouldn't take long to heal. It didn't hit anything but muscle."

"That's fortunate."

"Yes, but it's going to anger a lot of people," Relena said.

"Ms Relena, we'd gotten word you were attacked by Senator Erik Beliv! Is this true??" A man in a suit ran forward with a microphone, followed by a camera crew.

"It's true," Heero told him. People were turning to see what the ruckus was.

"What happened?"

"Ms Darlian was alone in the hallway and was confronted by Senator Beliv," Heero explained. "He threatened her, and attempted to molest her. She was lucky I noticed her disappearance and was able to get to Beliv before anything serious happened."

"Pardon me, Mister Yuy, but might we get a statement directly from Ms Darlian?"

Heero looked at Relena, and she clutched his jacket more tightly around her. "It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me," she said, looking into the cameras so that others would see how shaken she was. "What a horrible world we live in, where a person cannot even walk in a lonely hallway in safety."

"Indeed, said the newscaster somberly. "What can this mean for future relations between the Gundam Pilot Organization and the Senate, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero shook his head. "That is undecided. If history teaches us anything, the smallest incident can turn into tragedy. We will work hard to keep that from happening, though if necessary I will see that Senator Beliv is pursued for his crime."

"Your time in Rome has not been pleasant, has it, Mr Yuy? We understand that Chang Wufei was gunned down this morning. Is that correct?"

"Wufei has been shot, but I assure everyone that it's a flesh wound and he'll be on his feet in no time. It is believed the two men who were shooting at us were acting independently."

"What are your feelings on this, if I may ask?" The camera zoomed in eagerly.

"This is not the kind of behavior that fills me with hope for the human race. Can we not express our ideals without bloodshed? I have considered many times in the past few days backing out on our contract with the government because the reappearance of the gundams has seemed only to spark violence throughout Earth and the colonies. Was it really the better choice to bring such powerful symbols of rebellion back when rebellion seemed to be the problem?"

"Thank you for your input, Mister Yuy. It is greatly appreciated." The newsman and his crew went off to interview others.

Right about then, the police came in. "Where is Senator Beliv being held?" the Sergeant who had conducted the investigation into the shootings asked Heero. His arm still protectively around Relena, Heero showed three officers down the hall, through the broken door to Beliv, bound and with a gun pointed at him. Heero had caught the tail end of the conversation he and Trowa had been having about painful gunshot wounds. Trowa was pointing Heero's gun at the man's stomach.

"They're here to take you in, Beliv," Heero said, reliving Trowa of his weapon. "So go along nice and quiet, will you? I'll hear about everything, won't I, Sergeant?"

"Of course, Mr. Yuy."

Expressionless, Beliv was handcuffed and read his rights.

"Can't say it hasn't been an interesting day," Relena said quietly, shivering inside Heero's jacket.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

They watched them drive away, hidden in the shadow of the building. He was feeling extremely guilty. Relena's safety was supposed to be his concern.

"There's no way you could have known," she said, trying to comfort him. "And she's got the boys at her back. I wouldn't be surprised if Beliv's finished for good."

"I need to know these things. This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not. Beliv's never mentioned anything, and there was no predicting his behavior tonight. Stop moping, dammit! And even if we had known, what could we have done? We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

". . . I know."

"Heero looked very angry. I would bet anything he'll be watching her closely."

He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Did you know about those gunmen earlier today? We should've heard about that."

"I was down the street, but I didn't know the Liberators had the planned. I already talked to them."

"Who's 'them?'"

"They _were_ called the Five. They aren't called anything anymore." She showed him her wrist carrier, where the spare round she always carried for her handgun was missing.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"They defied us, so they face the consequences."

"You're being too brutal."

"We have to play rough now. Talks of peace have gone nowhere. Can't you see that?"

He seized her wrist, trying to calm her down. "I don't want to believe it, but you're right. We have to go out to where the action is now."

"Our job is to put our lives in danger," she said gently, "so that they don't have to. We're protecting them at our expense. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes. How soon can we acquire a ship?"

"Let me make arrangements."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"What??" Wufei tried to sit up, but groaned in pain and had to lie back down. "That bastard! I knew he was up to something!"

"He tried to rape my mom," Akiko repeated, hugging herself. "What a creepy man."

Phailin knelt beside the girl, hugging her tightly. Akiko, however, seemed no more upset than she. The girl understood these things! "They'll be over in a few minutes, just as soon as they finish their business at the courthouse."

True to their word, Heero and Relena were there moments later. "Dad, Mom! Are you okay?"

Relena scooped her daughter into her arms. "I'll be okay. Beliv's been arrested."

"I sure hope your pressing charges." Akiko hugged her mother's neck.

"What would I do besides?"

Wufe was struggling to sit up again. "Dammit, that's it! That pathetic excuse for a human being has to be dealt with, and now. Never have I encountered such dishonor!"

"Calm down, Chang, you'll reopen your wound." Phailin pressed him gently but firmly against his pillow. "He's being dealt with in a more . . . shall we say . . . damaging way?"

Relena nodded. "The blow to his public image has been quite severe already, the by the time I'm finished suing he'll be ruined permanently. Beliv's entire life has centered in politics, therefore it's the best way to deal a heavy blow. Trust me, Wufei, you don't need to do a thing."

"I'd still _like_ to."

"Don't. I'm afraid Beliv will find that an excuse to retaliate against us."

"He's locked up nice and tight. I've made sure of it," Heero told them. "Believe me, I really wanted to shoot him."

"Does everything look all right with your shoulder, Wufei?" Relena asked, trying to bring up a different subject. She still felt uneasy about talking about it.

"Yeah. They're going to keep me here for a few days to make sure the wound doesn't get infected, _et cetera_. It was pretty clean, though, so they expect I might be out as early as tomorrow. It's already started to heal."

"Well that's good news." Relena turned as a nurse with a clipboard poked her head in.

"Ms. Darlian? We're ready for you now."

"Oh, good. Are you coming, Heero?"

"Of course."

"What? Where are you going?" asked Phailin.

"Oh, there's a test I need to have done and I figured I might as well get it over with, as long as we're here. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes or so." Relena smiled for the first time that evening.

"What test?" asked Akiko.

"It's just a checkup on the baby," Heero told her. "Just to make sure everything's okay."

"Can I come?" Akiko brightened up. "Please?"

"Nurse, would that be allowed?"

"I don't see why not." The nurse shrugged.

Heero picked up his daughter. "We'll meet you out front, Phailin. How's that?"

"Fine." The door closed and Phailin sat down next to Wufei, on his bed. "I guess this is goodbye for tonight."

"We've got ten minutes." Wufei messed with the control buttons for his mattress until the motor whirred and it sat him up. He didn't want to risk re-wounding himself. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Her eyes were downcast, and she didn't reply. He touched her hands; they were ice-cold. It took him a minute to notice, but she was crying.

"What's this now?" Wufei was puzzled. Gently, he wiped at her eye. "I'm fine."

"I was scared, Wufei," he told him. "More scared than I've ever been. I'd always thought that at least we'd die together, in battle, maybe, but now . . . I realized that if it came down to you or me, you'd be gone before me!" She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

_She may defeat me in sparring,_ realized Wufei suddenly, _but she's still a woman_.

"I was so afraid," she whispered, "that you loved me for Nataku back when we met that once I knew it wasn't Merian you still longed for I couldn't imagine that security gone. I see my whole life with you, Wufei. I've never been sure of anything before you, and I almost lost you today. Please, forgive my weakness!"

"Phailin . . ." Wufei touched her soft chin gently, willing her eyes to look into his own. "How do you think I would have felt, had I lost you?"

She let him hold her, silently, something subtly different about the couple. They'd never been in such belly-up danger before. "Six weeks," he told her. "Six weeks is all we have left until I can't put other obligations before you. Can you wait that long?"

"I can."

She left. He realized, suddenly, _I'm going to marry this woman. By choice, not because I have to. I value her more than my own life. My own!_ His sudden unselfishness was startling, yet he'd leapt in the path of that bullet unthinkingly. Everything up until this point had been so innocent, unreal, and now he'd been struck by an epiphany. Now he knew how Heero felt. He thought, _and that selfishness is what's been holding me back, hasn't it? _Wufei lowered his mattress, knowing he needed to sleep so he could leave the hospital and be with Phailin. It's what he wanted most.

******************************************

__

So . . . what do you think? I need some more reviews, guys!!

Anyway, like I said, it's a little depressing but ends on a good note. Next post will be the start of three long segments covering Wufei's wedding: "Thaiing Knots", "The Bachelor Party", and "Vies, Vows, and Valedictions".Wufei visits Thailand and Phailin's village, encountering a somewhat flirtatious grandmother, a possessive former boyfriend, and general cultural confusion. (Bet you can't wait to see how bad Duo screws things up, right?) The next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings**: "Thaiing Knots".


	9. Thai-ing Knots

_Okay, this one's pretty short, so I'm going to have to supplement by talking a lot. Pretty much all you need to know for this one is that Wufei is about to marry this extremely _ethnic_ Thai woman named Phailin who's taught Wufei several lessons on respecting women (if you want a total background, read Chap. 4 "Don't Call Me Nataku"). She's insisted on marrying in the village of her birth. Heero is married to Relena, they have a daughter named Akiko and another one on the way, and Duo is married to a new character named Sophie and she's pregnant too._

This segment's got a bit of heavy swearing, just a fair warning. Again, more Duo bashing, but other than that it's pretty tranquil and peaceful. For the pilots, they can finally stop thinking about the oncoming war for a while . . .

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part IX)**

**Thai-ing Knots**

"God DAMMIT!!" With a metallic crash that echoed across the hangar, Duo lost his wrench. "That HURT!"

Quatre and Trowa snickered, which, unfortunately, also echoed loudly.

"Look what that piece of shit fifty-cent wrench did to my finger!" Duo yelled at them, showing them. Quatre wisely stopped snickering when he flipped them off with the bloody digit. "It's not fuckin' funny!"

Trowa doubled up, unable to help himself.

"You've got a death wish, buddy," Duo growled, stomping off to find a bandage, cursing a blue streak 

"What the hell was that?" called Wufei from the control room. "Did Maxwell lose something again?"

"And it took his fingernail with it!" responded Trowa, still giggling.

"Don't see what's so funny about that," Wufei muttered. "That is _not _fun."

The old base at Samut Sakhon, on the southeast coast of Thailand near Phailin's village was full of spare motors and tools, but the fifty years of abandonment had left most of them unusable. The only thing Duo's stubbornness to repair Deathscythe-RB before an engineer noticed the warped armor had earned him was half a dozen trips to the first-aid cabinets and an immobile gundam.

Wufei heard Duo's swearing down the hall and turned around to see Phailin close the door. "I was going to go for a walk," she told him. "Do you want to come?"

Wufei stood up and stretched. He'd been at the control panels for hours, for all the good it had done him. The base's computer had been totally destroyed when the base was forcefully abandoned half a century ago. "It'll be good to get out of this stuffy place for a while."

"It's only more humid out there, you know." She hooked her elbow through his.

"But it's _fresh_ humidity. We can go out and walk by the ocean."

"You like the ocean, don't you?"

"There wasn't a proper body of water within several million miles of where I grew up. I didn't see the sea until I was fifteen."

"Touché."

"How far is the village from here?" he asked after a moment.

"About a mile down the road. We could go now, if you want."

"You think ten days' warning is too much, do you?"

"Not at all. My mother alone could prepare an entire festival given a week and some rice flour." Phailin smiled. "She'll love the challenge."

"Right or left?" Wufei asked as the came to the dirt road. They turned left, walking on the edge of an ocean inlet. Offshore, an old-style fishing boat hauled in a catch. The jungle overshadowed them, thick and lush, tropical and filled with heady perfume. It felt good to be away from the city. He could see the smoke rising from village fires. Out on a point, a small peninsula, Wufei spotted Heero and Relena down by the water. _What bliss._

A quarter of an hour later, two children and a dog with a stick came running. The older one, a boy by his dress, cried out happily.

"No, you can't be . . . Chai Son? You can't be my brother, he was shorter!" She hugged him delightedly. "And if it isn't any other than his ever-present shadow, little Mikan?"

"My name's Jason!" Shouted the boy, his English unaccented, as opposed to his sister's more ethnic pronunciation.

"Chai Son suits you better [Chai Son means "Mischievous One" in Thai]. Wufei, this is my half-brother Jason."

"Wufei? That's Chinese. What expedition have you been on to drag a Chinese man here?"

Phailin laughed again. "The village is not far. Jason, run tell mother I'm here."

"How many siblings do you have?" Wufei asked, wondering. The boy looked about eight.

"Three, all half-brothers. Jason's the oldest. My father died when I was fifteen— a Chang we gave shelter to murdered him. That's part of why I hated your clan so. My mother married an Englishman, but he left when Michael was born two years ago. He just . . . abandoned us."

"That's terrible."

"He was a despicable man, cruel and heartless. I hated him so. I'm actually the one that drove him out, just don't tell my mother." Phailin looked at him. "Village life is not easy. I lived most of my school years in Bangkok at a private live-in school. I had earned a scholarship from the church in the village, though I never believed in Jesus. It's the only reason I'm not still living here."

"My story's not too different, you know. Oppressed but bright student grabs an opportunity by the throat kind of thing."

"Phailin!" The whole village seemed to have turned out. Children ran to greet them both. Wufei was offered flowers, candy.

"Friendly."

Phailin gave him a look. "It's what makes our country famous, after all."

"You'd never know it after meeting you."

"I'm not hostile to _everyone_. Just you."

"My sapphire, look at you!" An elderly man embraced Wufei's fiancé. "It's been nearly a year and a half. What has taken place that has kept you from home for so long?"

"Many things, grandfather, many things." Phailin hugged the old man tightly. "And I have missed you all greatly."

"And who is your companion?" Her grandfather rushed forward and bowed to Wufei. Wufei bowed back. 

"His name is Wufei."

"Ah, a souvenir from the former China, no doubt?"

"We met in Beijing."

The old man's eyes glinted, and Wufei saw he was sharper than he looked. "Well then, welcome to our village, Wufei."

"Ah, my blue gem, you come to return to my arms, no?" A handsome man leapt from a rooftop and kissed Phailin. Wufei protested loudly as she wrenched herself away and punched him in the gut, angry. She said something in her own tongue, and several people in the crowd turned to Wufei interestingly.

"What'd she say?" Wufei asked her grandfather.

The man chuckled. "You can't kiss a committed woman. My, very much has changed, hasn't it?"

"Phailin, what is this? An assertive middle-aged woman asked, taking Wufei's sleeve. "He is something new."

"He is whom I am marrying in ten days, Mother," Phailin said quietly.

"He is Chinese!"

"I love him. Why does it matter where he as from as long as I have my deepest feelings all for him?"

Phailin's mother studied him. "You've always been a rare breed, my daughter. Does she suit you, Wufei?"

Wufei suddenly remembered Phailin mentioning a conversation like this one. It was a ritual. As far as he could remember, he was supposed to . . . "She's my world," he said. "I love her with all my heart."

The woman smiled. "Perhaps we should begin to make preparations."

After a hail of congratulations and several envious glances from some of the young men, Phailin took his hand and showed him to her house, one of the more permanent-looking structures on stilts. "You were perfect," she told him. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"I almost didn't," he admitted.

Wufei felt someone pinch his butt from behind. "A fine young specimen if I do say so myself. Where did you find such a handsome young man as this?"

Wufei spun, eyes wide, and came navel-to-face with a little old woman.

"Grandmother," Phailin sighed, "why do you always do that?"

"Ten more days and I won't be allowed to anymore." She tapped her nose. "But I have seen him before, somewhere. On television, perhaps, or in a magazine. What is your surname, young Wufei?"

"Ch—" 

Phailin put her hand over his mouth. "Don't play that old trick on him, please, Grandmother. He's not yet familiar with all of our customs."

"The hair is very unique," the old woman continued. "I don't forget these things."

"Then why don't you know who he is?"

She threw her hands up. "You win. I think there's going to be quite a reaction when they find out he's a Chang, though."

"I know. Mother will go into hysterics. Do you have an idea?" Phailin put her arm around him protectively.

The old woman looked at Wufei. "You need to tell them. You need to say why Phailin is marrying you. Why are you, anyway?"

"It's a long story," Phailin said wearily.

"A story? Perhaps that would be fitting for the campfire, then."

"I've told it once already."

"A tale never loses its potency unless told by those unskilled, my favorite granddaughter. Perhaps it would be better understood that way."

"And I don't have to mention his name, either. Brilliant."

"So I _don't_ have to do anything, then?" Wufei asked, his head spinning at the rapid-fire reasoning.

"Except sit there and look honored to be marrying me," Phailin said, squeezing his waist. "Which won't be too hard, will it?"

"Of course not."

"I'll let you get on," Grandmother said, grinning slightly. Phailin showed him around the village for a few hours, introducing him to a few important people and showing him the main mini-shrines around the community. Wufei had lived in Bangkok long enough to know what to do.

Later, Trowa came loping to them behind a group of chattering, pointing children. "_There_ you two are. We've been looking for you all day."

"Trowa, how handy! I was just going to call you guys." Phailin grabbed his arm. You've all been invited to the evening meal. It starts in about an hour."

"You want me to go back now? I just ran all the way here!" The man panted.

"You've got good legs for running. If you can't run two miles I'd say you need to be training more."

"Fine, have it your way . . . Anything special we need to know?" Trowa began to walk back to the road.

"No," she called, "just come as you are." Phailin reached down and squeezed Wufei's butt. It was still a little sore from being pinched. "Jeans are fine."

Trowa rolled his green eyes. "Got ya."

"That was unnecessary," Wufei told her.

She kissed him. "Was it? We've got an hour, and the bath-house is usually empty this time of day."

"Now, all of a sudden?"

"When you suddenly became the world's greatest lover, you should've known I was going to take advantage of it. Besides, you smell like computer dust."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Chatalerm, dammit, you weren't invited!"

The overly-muscled, overly-handsome man that had set Phailin off earlier smirked. "Ah, but it is a public bath-house, after all." He slipped into the water. "And I daresay I'd be protecting your self, my precious gem."

Phailin, buried to her chin in the steaming water, glared at him. "I'm not a virgin, if you must know. Wufei, get me a towel."

Wufei climbed out of the bath (carefully, so as Chatalerm couldn't see) and retrieved two white towels from the nearby stack. He held one over the water so Phailin could stand without revealing herself and they made their way to the other empty bath. "I suppose we'll have to lock the doors this time," she said.

"What is _with _him?" Wufei asked her, securing the door behind them as Phailin went to check the other.

"He . . . was supposed to be betrothed to me. Our families thought we'd be the perfect couple, obviously destined to have beautiful offspring, but I begged my grandfather to terminate the betrothal because I couldn't stand being in the same room with him. The village girls swooned over his looks and his skill, but I returned to my village in the summer learned, with new ideas about the world. I'd learned about my ancestry from that school, and refused to settle for someone so womanizing. He still won't admit we're not going to marry."

"Why not?"

"Traditionally, the only way a woman can be freed from her betrothal is by another man that she wishes to marry. I received many applications, but in light of the selection I elected to fight him myself. I defeated him, but he still believes that I cannot sever our arrangement because I was a girl. He's probably going to end up fighting you, Wufei. And it looks like he's gotten stronger."

"I can take him. I wouldn't dare let myself lose if it means losing you." Wufei discarded his towel and climbed into the water.

Phailin walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "He's built more sturdy than you. He's much wider and much stronger, Wufei. I've fought him. I know."

"But my technique is very similar to yours. A brute like that won't be able to move as fast as me."

"And he knows it. One blow could knock you out cold."

He hooked his arm around her waist. "I'll be careful. In the meantime, we've lost ten minutes."

***

The entire village sat at the square. Many of them had their own private family bonfires, but Phailin and her guests sat with the village officials (the leader who just happened to be her grandfather— Why not?). Members of both sexes served the food, Heero noted, and it was extremely spicy. 

They all neglected to mention it, however, to let Duo find out for himself. With his injured finger, he was having trouble with the chopsticks. Embarrassed, he asked if they had forks. The braided pilot finally had to resort to his wife. Sophie laughed, put her arm around his shoulders, and hand-fed him. Duo took advantage of the situation as only he could. He did, however, almost choke on the hot food. "Very funny, guys," he said, chugging water, eyes watering. "Especially _you_," he advanced on Sophie, who shoved another chunk of the delicious chicken into his mouth.

After dinner, the village of a few hundred gathered to hear _Don't Call Me Nataku_. Near the fire, Phailin leaned against Wufei, allowing him to put his legs around her. The guests, unused to such a cultural setting, were quite surprised at the gesture, but no one else seemed disturbed in the slightest. The only difference, insofar as they could tell, between the version they had heard and the village rendition was that Phailin never mentioned Wufei's name. It was basically Phailin redeeming a lost soul— one who happened to be a Chang.

"By what name may we call this Chang, should he come seeking your village, granddaughter?" Her grandfather asked. "How disappointed he will be when he finds you've taken a husband!"

Phailin looked at him, her face bemused. "Oh, I would not say so, Father of the Village. His name is Chang Wufei, and he is going to be my husband!"

The audience, which had played a large part in the telling of the story, erupted in startled discussion, and Trowa realized that it was the perfect way to reveal Wufei's identity without causing instant hatred at his surname. Wufei had been made out as the hero who'd overcome a great burden. Trowa had sensed the audience falling in love with the Chang of Phailin's story. _She is brilliant,_ he thought.

"Chang Wufei the pilot?" Someone called out, causing more exclamations. 

__

Our fame has reached this far? thought Relena as Phailin introduced her and the others. After a moment of gawking, however, the celebrities went back to being just guests. Heero was actually at ease about being known this time around.

**********************************************

__

See, it's short. The next one's longer, and much funnier. Duo complains to Sophie and is given an interesting idea. He throws Wufei a bachelor party at a nearby bar. There are some hilarious drunk-scenes, and a little contest to see which of the five pilots will remain conscious to take everybody home (Heero bet Relena it'd be him). Also, Quatre reveals a long-time secret to Trowa. The next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings: "**The Bachelor Party".


	10. The Bachelor Party

__

I promise you guys, this one's funny. 

If you really want to know, In the year AC 206, Wufei's getting married to a Thai woman named Phailin and Duo decides he's acting a little too cheery. 'Nuff said. (If you want to know more, read previous chapters.)

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part X)**

** The Bachelor Party**

Duo finally got to talk with Wufei a few minutes later, when Phailin had gone to talk to her mother. "We looked rosy-cheeked this evening. Taking some time to relax, Wu-man?"

"Yeah. It's done me good. How's your finger?"

"Hurts like Hell." Duo gave him a strange look. "What's with all the anti-hostility. You hate that nickname."

"Take a walk with Sophie. You'll see."

"Dude, you haven't been eating weird mushrooms or licking frogs or anything, have you?"

"I haven't even had anything to drink," Wufei said.

"Dehydration. Maybe that's the problem—"

"Alcohol."

"Oh." Duo averted his eyes and found an excuse to get away. Wufei was creeping him out.

"Stop being so paranoid," Sophie told him. "You weren't acting too different ten days before our wedding. Every guy must go through this phase. I'm not going to mention how you've been since I told you I was pregnant, either."

Duo grinned. "All right, I get it." He brushed her stomach. "But I can't help it."

"He probably can't, either." Sophie kissed him. "I think Wufei needs a distraction . . ."

Duo listened gleefully. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

The night before the wedding, Wufei was walking alone by the shore a little way from the village; he wasn't allowed to be with Phailin that night. He stood by the sea, a torch in his hand, watching the scene with a profound sense of inner peace. Everything was _right_.

There was a sudden hissed argument from the bushes: "I don't—"

"Just do it, man!"

He ignored them. Whatever it was, it wasn't his problem.

"Fine, I'll do it!" It was Duo. The man stumbled on a rock in the darkness, but eventually got close enough to clap Wufei on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy, how about a trip into town with the guys tonight, eh?"

"I don't really feel like it. I've got to get to sleep soon. I don't want to be tired in the morning." Wufei shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

"The wedding's not until evening."

"So? The preparations start in the morning." Wufei gently pried Duo's fingers off his shoulder.

"Please?"

"No."

Duo looked annoyed. This obviously wasn't going to his expectations. "Fine, time for plan B. He seized Wufei's arms before the stronger man could even formulate a reaction. "QUATRE, THE CHLOROFORM!!"

Something cold was pressed up to Wufei's nose and he blacked out.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"What are you up to now?" yawned Heero as Duo yanked him away from Relena and Akiko. He was told the "plan" and sighed. "I really don't have a choice, do I? Do me a favor and promise you'll let me keep you from doing something stupid." He told Relena where he was being taken and bid his family goodnight. Behind him, Relena shook her head in mirth.

Phailin's grandfather had leant them use of the village's one motorboat, which the four pilots plus the unconscious Wufei used to go to the nearest city, twenty kilometers down. They docked and showed ID to the guy who owned the rickety wooden structure, who laughed at their story and led them inside a building. Trowa deposited Wufei in a chair and Duo waved a bottle under Wufei's nose.

Wufei shouted and sat up straight, eyes wild. He noticed Duo and grabbed him by the collar. "Where the Hell have you taken me, Maxwell?"

Duo snickered. "Look around."

"Cheesy techno music, lots of scumbags and a bar. Let's not miss the stage and the hideous glittery curtains. I've seen a strip club before, dumbass!"

Heero held up five fingers to the nearest bunny. "We're throwing you a bachelor party, you moron. Just tolerate it so Duo doesn't go insane, all right? You're not getting out of here uninjured if you resist, you know. This might be a little fun."

Wufei sighed as the waitress handed him a beer. "Bottoms up," he muttered.

Quatre took his a little uneasily. "Oh, right," Duo said, grabbing for the bottle. "You're not supposed to have alcohol. I forgot."

The blonde backed out of his reach. "N-no, I can handle it."

"Um, Quatre, do you know how strong Thai beer is?" Heero took a swig of his, motioning to Wufei, who was already quickly leaving sobriety.

"I'm FINE. Leave me _alone._" Quatre huffed, and took what he intended to be a manly drink; only he looked like a kid trying to pass by on a fake ID.

"For God's Sake, he's twenty-six and he's never had a beer. Poor deprived soul," Duo said. "No wonder he's never had any fun."

"Twenty-nine sisters, mind you," Heero told him

They both shivered.

"Somebody shoot me," said Wufei suddenly, pointing. "Karaoke."

The three of them shuddered.

A guy who looked about forty climbed up to the Karaoke stage, weaving and babbling in Thai, began to attempt to sing a very familiar song. "Hey, isn't that the really annoying song that got written into our gundam's computers by that guy that built the ship that was supposed to carry them into the sun? I got so sick of it!" Trowa said (referring, of course, to White Reflection).

The four grown men groaned.

Somebody tried to climb up with the old guy and sing the harmony. The boys were subconsciously trying not to listen/look/think about it when they actually realized the harmony part (which is by all means impossible to sing) actually sounded pretty good. Duo risked a glance, and began to tap Heero's shoulder very hard until the Japanese man, trying to enjoy his drink, punched him. "What do you want??"

"Red alert," Duo whimpered. "It's— it's—"

"Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have let him have that drink!" Quatre was up on stage, in Zero System Mode, grinning like a maniac. Correction: a maniac grinning.

Trowa, unable to stand the damn song any longer, stalked up to the stage and grabbed Quatre's leg, trying to yank him offstage. "You're making a bacca out of yourself, you bonehead!"

Laughing insanely, Quatre fell on top of him. "Tro-san, I didn't know you cared!" Trowa felt a very disturbing sensation and Quatre, still on top of him, kissed him.

"Gah!" Eyes wide as salad plates, Trowa scrambled up off the floor. "You freak!"

The other three pilots watched in horror. "My God, he's a fruitbasket!" Duo squeaked. He then immediately turned around and demanded another beer. Wufei was already half a bottle ahead of him. Trowa, traumatized, went straight for the hard stuff.

"Haven't been asked for one of those in a while," muttered the bartender, reaching under the counter.

Several men pushed an unconscious Quatre into a corner. _One down,_ Thought Heero, his wife's estimate of how many of the boys would actually make it home without hangovers— or even in a state of wakefulness— closer to being met. Of course, the only reason she'd said four would have been in a state of unawareness that Quatre was Homo and not allowed to be given alcohol. _Oops._

The lights dimmed and, to the relief of everyone present, the Karaoke machine was shut down. Someone started speaking in Thai and some heavy-bass disco music was put on. Duo squealed and grabbed Wufei's arm. "C'mon, the girls are comin' on!"

"Leave me alone," Wufei growled, making Duo flinch.

"Okay, fine. Y'know, this is _your_ bachelor party."

"Drugging isn't voluntary."

"Tch, forget you."

Duo accepted another beer and went to go cheer with the other drunken slobs. "Y'know, I think that guuy w's born with a perma— perma— continunuous boner," Trowa slurred, already on his third shot.

Wufei snorted. "And what makes you believe that? You been lookin' at his pants anytime recently?"

"What I meant— what I mean' was tha' he's too horny." Trowa said as if making a profound and moving speech. "Y'see, the fact o' the matter is, is, isisis that he can' seem to get 'nuff of women. The guy's gotta kid on th' way an' he can' stop staring at people of th' femalish persuasion that aren't his wife. T'me, mind, tha's asasasas good's cheatin'."

"Why did you think I didn't want to come?" muttered Wufei, clenching his beer bottle. "That dumbass Chatalerm is gonna try'n steal Phailin from me tomorrow and if I'll don't get sleep I'm gonna lose to'm. He slammed the bottle on the counter. "I can't lose her! Why don't any of you morons understand that??"

"Sir, is everything all right?" A bunny rubbed Wufei's shoulder.

"THIS IS THE LAST THING I NEED TONIGHT!!"

She backed away. "Sorry, sir."

Heero moved a stool down from Wufei and turned his attention to the runway to see how much of an ass Duo was making himself out to be. The man didn't have any Thai money, so he was basically cheering louder than the others. None of the girls seemed to speak English, but they were giggling and paying him more attention than the regulars. It wasn't everyday you met a lech that was young _and_ cute_._ One girl, in a silver g-string, hauled him up onto the stage. Swaying and having what was probably the time of his life (for the moment anyway), Duo was trying his best to be a good erotic dancer.

Heero felt sick. _Forget this, I'm not policing him. _"Another beer, please," he ordered. He did, however, turn back around in time to witness Duo's spectacular collapse. They piled him into the corner with Quatre. The blonde, muttering, cuddled him, much to the amusement of those who'd witnessed the ordeal with Trowa.

"B'ter him th'n me," hiccoughed the lanky pilot when Heero called his attention to it. He turned back to the bartender, to whom he was trying to explain his philosophy on life. "Y'see, the thing is, the thing is, the thing _is_ that there's thiss huge thing out out out there, I mean space. An' by space I mea' outer space, donchaknow, and outer space, which 's what I'm talkin' about here, is sosososo big. It's huge. I mean, if Earth were the size o' this cherrerry, outer space woul' be bigger than the whole world, know wha' I mean? 's so big you can' even see all the way to the en', mostly 'cause there isn' one. 'S _infinite._ See, so we're never gonna see it all, 'cause there's way too much of it. So y'see, our entire lives we walk 'round our little known world an' we get comfortatable, an' then suddenly you get off and you're floatin' in space, well, not really floatin' 'cause you're movin' and 's no gravity, bu' you're tumblin' in this _nothingness_ and 's right _there_, and you could reach out'n touchit ififif it weren' for tha' you'd implo' yoreself. An' then y'see all those _stars_, an' you know they're so so so so so big 'cause tha's wha' you learn'd abou'em, see, but all they looks like 's someone holdin' a match a mile away. An' it makes you feel so _alone_, man. So, tha's when I realizzz'd tha' a person woul' _die_ withou' other people. An' I knew tha' I had't have friends, even'f it's misser Soberer over dere or tha' guy with the braid tha' thinks he'se a anthro— anthro— anthingypomorphic person'fication [see footnote] o' the God o' Death or that gay blonde guy or th' one right here 's sobbin abou' gettin' married tomorrow. Well, I tell y'what, Wuwuwufei, yore a damn lucky guy to have Phailin'n 'm jealous myself." Trowa downed another glass, and didn't ask for another. The bartender sighed in relief, imaginings of having to sign death-by-intoxication certificates disappearing.

"Three down, one to go," Heero said as Trowa put his head on the counter. He was only mildly smashed. "You feelin' okay, Woof?"

Wufei continued to stare at the wall, beer bottle clenched so tight in his hand that the glass was acquiring hairline cracks.

_I win,_ Heero thought. Then he realized that Wufei's arm was trembling, and the glass was _tink_ing. There was a growing puddle of dark beer on the marble counter top. _Yeesh, I didn't know a person could squeeze glass _that_ hard_, he thought.

Heero put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Wufei, calm _down_—"

With a shout, Wufei threw Heero backwards. The bottle in his hand shattered. "Don't you fucking tell me when I need to calm down, alright?? I'll be as pissed off as I want right now! I should be sleeping. I should be training. I should be preparing for tomorrow but instead I have to sit here with you fools, drinking cheap beer and watching that damn blonde Winner hit on Trowa. I didn't want to go have a last stand with some woman, I want a wife, and because of you I'm not going to get her!!"

Heero gingerly felt the back of his head from his position on the floor. There was blood on his fingers. "Dammit, probably reopened that wound again," he hissed under his breath. He stood up. "Look, Wufei, if you really want to go home, let's go. I'm not having the greatest time in the world, but I let Duo drag me out here because he's my _friend._ Come on, then, and try and detach Quatre so we can carry them outside."

Wufei shook his hand, which was bleeding from glass shards. Blood spattered on the ground. "And now look, my palm's torn up!"

Heero rolled his eyes. He drew back his fist and hit the Chinese man hard in the stomach. Wufei, staring at his hand, didn't even see it coming. "Uff!" Wufei doubled up, leaving his neck exposed. Heero was about to chop it but realized he's probably kill Wufei from that position. He looked down at him in pity.

Wufei's hand shot out and grabbed Heero's ankle. "Bacca, never— give— me— an— advantage!" he wheezed, knocking Heero out on the corner of the bar as he yanked his leg forward. He grinned. "I win."

Trowa elbowed him across the back of the head, and he flopped. Sipping some strong black coffee, the tall pilot, his hair slightly more static-y than normal gathered his four unconscious party-animal comrades and lugged them out to the waiting boat. "Ignorant Chang," he said, chuckling, "you haven't won until you've _won_."

******************************************

Footnote: An anthropomorphic personification is an event or natural occurrence that has been put in human form (like Shinigami, better known as Death or the God of Death).

******************************************

_Short but sweet, my friends, plus a bit of a surprise ending. So, what'dya think?_

Well, I'm getting serious again after this. Wufei and Phailin exchange worries, Chatalerm challenges Wufei to a duel over Phailin, and - okay, I can't tell you the rest, can I? The next chapter of my fic (And the last of the Wufei-Phailin wedding) is **AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XI):** "Vies, Vows, and Valedictions".


	11. Vies, Vows, and Valedictions

_FINALLY, Wufei and Phailin get married. Let's say our Wu-man has a few objections to some of the traditions. _

You know what, I'm sick of giving background, so I'm not gonna do it any more. Anyone who wants it can read my previous chapters.

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XI)**

**Vies, Vows and Valedictions**

Wufei sat in the room, chin in his right hand as Phailin's grandmother bandaged his left. He was trying hard not to flinch. That poultice, whatever it was, hurt like _hell_. "How in the world did you manage to tear your hand up like this, Wufei?"

"Glass is sharp," he said.

"Ah." She pulled the bandage tight. "The creme I put on it will hurt for a few minutes, but it'll help with the pain and healing once it stops reacting with your skin and soaks in. I was looking for you all night. Where have you been?"

"The others dragged me off to a strippers' club for a bachelor party. Stupid Duo and his stupid Western traditions . . ."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Oh, Trowa knocked me out about ten-thirty or so."

She shook her head. "My, my, those boys."

Wufei felt the stinging start to fade. "Thanks a lot. When am I supposed to get dressed up?"

Phailin's grandmother reached forward and tugged at the top button on his shirt. "Now."

"Wait a second!" He protested as she attempted to unclothe him. He tried to back away.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've never seen a naked man before. Tradition says the women on your side of the family prepare you for the wedding, but since you don't have any here Phailin's entrusted you to me personally. Now stop complaining, I know what I'm doing."

Wufei grumbled as she forced him out of his pants. "For the record, I don't like this."

"No man ever likes another woman to see him in his natural state." She pinched his butt again. "Sometimes for good reason."

"Ow!"

She grabbed him. "Don't be such a baby. Why is it you weren't saying anything when I was fixing your hand? In the tub, honey."

She jerked him forward and he fell into the bathtub. "Ahh, hot!" he whimpered.

She returned from the adjoining curtain with towels, soap, shampoo, a sponge, a loofah and a bucket. "I just realized something. You don't even know my name, do you?"

"No."

"I'm Kamala. Many call me Khun Mae, Honorable Mother, but you don't have to, just as Phailin doesn't." She dumped a bucket full of water over his head and began to scrub shampoo into his hair.

Wufei relaxed in the steaming water, giving up the battle he knew he wouldn't win. "All right, Kamala, there's some questions I'd like to ask as long as we're here. . ." Wufei had a lot of things he needed explained about the wedding. In particular, when he'd actually see Phailin.

"As soon as you're both all dressed up. Feel lucky, boy. She's been up since dawn. _You_ had three more hours of sleep."

"I will, then." Wufei shifted uncomfortably as she took the loofah to him. The scratching sensation felt very unnatural and the red color his skin turned was a little unnerving.

"All shiny," she said, satisfied at her work as she toweled him off. Wufei felt very violated at this point.

The fine silks, however, made up for it. It was a much more elaborate outfit than he was used to, but it was light and didn't drag. _This'll work good if Chatalerm decides to show up,_ he thought. It was blue with gold accents.

"You look very handsome, Wufei," Kamala said as he studied himself in the nearest mirror.

"One problem." He said, holding up a finger.

"Yes?"

"Get me some hair gel."

She paused, about to leave her stool. "Oh, never mind, it's in the cabinet in front of you."

Wufei sighed with relief and smoothed down his hair. "There."

"I do admit it looks better like that."

"Why I wear it like this. Can I see Phailin now?"

"I'll go see if she's ready."

A few anxious minutes later, the cloth swished. "Wufei?"

He turned around from studying a family portrait. His eyebrows arched. She, too, was clad in fine silks of her best colors, red and black. They were draped elegantly over her, accentuating her curves and leaving her shoulders almost bare. Her skin shone, oiled, no doubt, and her hair was done up simply but beautifully. Numerous thin gold rings had been slipped around her slender wrists and around her neck. "Wow," he breathed.

She looked him up and down, a calculating smile on her face. "You, too."

He reached for her hand, and she stepped nearer to him. "I missed you last night," he told her, knowing it was true.

"Naw, I bet you had a great time at that bar."

"What? You know about that? Gah!" Wufei dropped her hand and turned around, embarrassed.

"Grandmother told me. Oh, Wufei, it's all right. Here, let me see your hand." She inspected the bandages carefully. "Will it be okay?"

"Feels fine right now. I'll be able to fight with it."

"Chatalerm hasn't been seen for the past two days. You'd better be careful. He might try and sneak up on you."

"I'll be with you."

She hugged him, careful not to smear her makeup. "That makes it all worth it, right?"

"Of course."

She sat on her grandmother's stool. "Let's stay in here for a while. Technically, we're not even supposed to be in the village right now, but we had to make allowances this time since all the spare houses are being used."

"When is all this gonna start?" Wufei asked, walking around behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

She laughed. "Your impatience!" The village will be gathered in an hour, now that it's been confirmed that we're ready to do this."

"Are you?" Wufei held her tightly.

"Aren't you?"

"I damn well hope so, because I'm doing it."

"Me too." She squeezed his hand. "I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"Me neither."

They didn't speak after that for a long while, each lost in their own joyful thoughts. _It begins_, thought Wufei. _My life's forever changed from this day. I never thought I'd be doing this._

"They're in here," they heard Kamala outside. She poked her head in. "Wufei, your friend wants to talk to you."

Wufei sighed. "Go," Phailin told him. He went.

Heero took him by the arm and led him aside into a niche. "Wufei . . . I just wanted to say, y'know, good luck."

"Is Relena making you do this?" Wufei asked. He seemed very awkward.

"No. It's just hard for me to play this pour-my-heart-out act. I just wanted to say that I think you're making a good choice. I've been hearing some doubts expressed around the village and, well, I don't agree, frankly. Phailin seems very happy with you, and I've no doubt she'd be stomping your remains into the ground if you were treating her bad. Anyway, er, I just wanted to say that if you ever need advice or anything, you can trust me. I wouldn't necessarily count on Duo, but I'm reliable."

Wufei nodded, although inwardly he felt better. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Marriage is so incredibly _different_." Heero continued suddenly. "I used to think that living with Relena was pretty much the same as being married to her, but it isn't, trust me. There's no way to describe that feeling. Relena's been bugging me about having a ceremony now. I think she's a bit jealous of you and Phailin. That's all I wanted to say, really."

"I appreciate it, Heero." Wufei looked at him. He noticed his hair had actually been combed. "We'll see you later."

"Sure thing." Heero trotted off.

Wufei went back inside. "The last thing I ever expected from him was an offer of advice," Wufei told Phailin quietly once her grandmother had left.

She stroked his cheek. "Heero seems like a very sweet man. It doesn't surprise me a whole lot. He may be paranoid, but that doesn't make him a cruel person. You should take him up on it if you need to."

"I didn't say I wouldn't. It's just that everyone's been acting so different lately."

"Are you sure it isn't just you?" She laughed at the look on his face. "Everyone else thinks _you've_ been acting strange."

***

The wedding ceremonies were much more informal than Western weddings. Only the bride and groom were dressed up, and the general atmosphere was one of lazy excitement. The food was laid out buffet-style, anyone wandering by just stuck a hand out and ate some. Wufei and Phailin knelt together, heads bowed. The village slowly gathered, sitting on the ground. The vows would be taken by their own ministration. Phailin had written them up. They would say them in her language and in English; Wufei had spent hours with her, rehearsing pronunciation. He wanted this to be perfect.

Phailin was praying silently. He could see her lips moving, whispering her hopes and dreams to Buddha. It was in her tongue, but Wufei recognized some of it. "Don't let him die," she whispered. "Don't let me lose him now. I love him."

Wufei squeezed her hand. "We've come too far for that."

Everyone was gathered. Phailin, still bowing her head, said. "I suppose it's time to start." She let go of his hands and began to survey the people. Her close family and Wufei's, her grandparents, mother and brothers; Heero, Relena, Akiko, Duo, Sophie, Quatre and Trowa were his, more than even Wufei knew. She smiled and felt a sigh pass through the crowd.

"Before we begin," she said "I would like to—"

"Give him up?" Chatalerm stood up. He, too, was dressed to be married. "He cannot be your husband, Phailin, or you have broken the law."

"What law would that be, Chatalerm?"

"You are still betrothed to me, Phailin! Phailin, a man has not fought me for you. Phailin, you are mine!" A murmur spread through the crowd.

Wufei stood as well, his eyes hard, full of fire. "Don't use her name. You have no right to use that power over my woman!"

"Ah, then you know of that, Chang? She has taught her little plaything well." Chatalerm laughed. "Yet I still hear that you cannot defeat her in combat!"

"It is true, yet you yourself have never been able to beat her, either. Doesn't legend tell us that the more virtuous fighter wins?"

"We'll see who is the more virtuous. You vie me, Chang, and it is a challenge I endeavor to accept!"

Wufei spread his arms, mocking the man. "Take your best shot."

"I intend to. Ha!" Chatalerm approached at an easy walk, assuming an en-guard position. He had a sword.

"You would dare not attack an unarmed man." Wufei surveyed the weapon carefully. Though the blade shone, it was in poor condition.

From under the rug, Phailin drew Wufei's katana. She tossed it in the air from behind and Wufei caught it without looking. "That's better. Thank you, my love."

The remark set off something inside Chatalerm. With a ferocious shout, he charged. Wufei dodged easily. "You have to learn to be more graceful than that, tut!"

Angry, Chatalerm swung again, missing Wufei's rat-tail by mere centimeters. His accuracy was astoundingly nonexistent. They sparred, and Wufei found that his concentration was not taxed. He kept a careful eye, however. The man could be playing games.

Indeed he was. He laughed again. "You're not fooled, are you, Chang? Perhaps we should stop feigning, eh?"

"Indeed," Wufei agreed, and struck hard. Chatalerm's blade shattered. The end buried itself in the soft earth.

He staggered back, openmouthed, and found Wufei's steel at his throat. The shorter man glared at him, not even breathing hard. "I can kill you here and now," he said, his voice deadly.

"Then do it. I've embarrassed myself. I deserve to die. Kill me!" Chatalerm was almost pleading.

"There are children here. What would they think of me?" Wufei drew back his sword and sent it flying— it stood, quivering, beside his spot on the carpet next to his fiancee. Phailin reached for it, but then stopped herself.

"If you do not kill me, I will continue to fight," Chatalerm growled. His hand lashed out.

Wufei blocked it. The blow was strong, but too slow. He made a fast punch to the stomach, burying sharp knuckles into Chatalerm's abdominal muscles.

The man gasped and tried to kick, but Wufei was already ahead of him. Every step Chatalerm took was blocked, every move anticipated by Wufei. The routine was familiar; it was the same one Phailin had used the first time they'd met. Only this time, Wufei knew the fatal flaw.

Chatalerm bent low to duck a high kick from Wufei, and was knocked flat when he brought his ankle down on his shoulder. The routine left the shoulders exposed.

Chatalerm lay on the ground, panting. "Kill me!" he cried, his voice hoarse.

"No, your defeat has been punishment enough," Wufei said. "Stand up, man!"

He refused. "I cannot . . . stand to look you in the face, Chang. As I pilot I respected you. As a fighter I underestimated you. I can't . . . stand being wrong. Kill me, please. I have nothing here. Phailin is yours. You're worthy after all . . ."

"Stop being melodramatic, Chatalerm." Phailin said. "Stand up and look Wufei in the face. Stand up now or I will go over there and help you!"

Chatalerm slowly rose to his feet, swaying slightly. "How can I ever be whole without you, my sapphire?"

"You don't love me, Chatalerm, you never did. You hated me. You despised me. You loathed my intelligence, my wit, my talent. It was a body you loved, not a person. Stand up and tell Wufei he can marry me. Do it now!"

Head bowed, he swallowed. "Chang, she's yours. I won't try and take her again."

Wufei nodded. "I thank you. Please, now, sit and watch us be wed."

Chatalerm collapsed onto the ground, head in his hands. The village spread back into the circle they had cleared for the fight. Just like that, he was accepted again. His concession made everything honorable. Wufei had known it would. He wished no ill on the man, he just wanted him out of his hair about Phailin.

Phailin reached up and smoothed down his hair. "Now, where did we leave off?"

He took her hand and knelt once again, this time beside his sword rather than on top of it. It was a rather convenient symbol. "Right about here," he said.

A hush fell over the assembled village once again. Slowly, clearly, they began to recite in Phailin's language, and then in English.

"Let us be foresworn to be faithful."

"Let us be happy with ourselves."

"Let us be loving unto each other."

"Let us dwell not upon past mistakes."

"Keep us brave, to confront our fears."

"Keep us bold, to save one another."

"Keep us from taking sides."

"Keep us from taking immoral thoughts."

"Let us believe in the greatest truths."

"Let us not tell, lest the other believe a lie."

"Let us celebrate, never mourn."

"Let us keep each other beyond this world."

"Let us be blessed, let us be blessed,

for everything comes with time."

The last line they said together, passionately, and looked into each other's eyes. Wufei couldn't stop staring into those chocolate-brown orbs, long after the applause had died. The village sat impatiently, waiting for something to be said.

"We're done," Phailin said, looking away from her husband. "I think it's time for the celebration."

They cheered.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Wufei was a little way away from the others, standing alone looking up into the sky. The stars were out behind a full moon. You could see millions of them, standing away from the firelight.

Phailin slipped her arms around his waist. "It's a beautiful night."

"Perfect for wedding." Wufei looked down at her. "I was just thinking that I'm going to have to say goodbye to being lonely with them."

"What are you babbling?"

"The stars . . . were always my company when I was alone. I've told you this before. But now . . . I guess I'm never going to need them again."

Phailin looked up into the sky. _I'm going to be watching for him a lot,_ she realized. "Maybe looking to the stars will help us stay together," she whispered. "What do you say, Wufei."

"Sounds good." Wufei. He yawned. "Think it's about time to go to bed?"

"I don't see why not." They made their way down the empty streets to Phailin's house, maintained during her long absence. Laughing, she pulled him into bed.

Something hissed. "Ow! There's a damn cat it here!"

Puzzled, Phailin flipped on the light. Wufei was nursing a bleeding arm, an orange-on-white tomcat hissing at him, back arched and hair on end.

"That's grandma's cat. Oh, no . . ." She looked under the mattress. "There's rice under here . . ."

"_Rice?_"

Phailin grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and tossed him outside. "It's an old tradition. Cat in the bedroom and rice under the mattress to ensure fertility . . . there's probably coins around here somewhere, for happiness . . ."

Wufei smacked his forehead, exasperated. "Is there anything else I should know about, besides your grandmother scrubbing the skin off me and the stupid cat on the bed?"

"Not that I can think of. I didn't think they still did this . . . it's never talked about. I'm sorry, Wufei. I didn't think they'd be playing these tricks on you."

Wufei looked at his arm. "It's not too deep. Turn off the lights. I guess we'll just have to live with it . . ."

Phailin reached over him and hit the switch on the wall behind him. "It's not that bad, really, just a little frustrating. Grandma loves to play tricks."

"I noticed." Wufei kissed her.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Trowa came back to the base from his morning jog to find Duo in Deathscythe-RB, cursing. He hadn't cut or bruised himself, or even broken anything. The colonies wanted the gundams back in action.

Wufei was throwing a fit. "I'm _not._ They _know_ I just got married."

"And you think they care? Get a clue, Wufei, they're gonna tear you and Phailin apart any way they can," Heero said, none too happy himself. Relena was nearing the end of the second trimester, and he wanted to be there with her. "But isn't this just as important?"

"No! I don't care!" Wufei slammed his fist against the wall.

Phailin had been listening at the door, and she was angry. She stalked into the room, glaring at him. "Get your priorities straight, Chang. You're going to risk people's lives so you can spend a few more days with me?"

Wufei yelped as if he'd been struck. He took one look at his wife and changed his mind. "N-n-no."

"Good. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then we can spend today together. What's the problem?"

"No problem," Wufei muttered.

"Good. Shall we?"

Alone, Heero shook his head and went to go find Relena and Akiko. Saying goodbye is hard, the reflected upon having to tell them he'd be going away again. Even if it is only for a little while. No wonder "valediction" sounded like such a hostile word.

*************************************

P. S. Valediction is bidding someone goodbye. I love having a dictionary nearby. (I'm so pathetic.)

_So the gundam boys are off again, this time for a few months. The colonies, however, are getting more and more hostile. They stop on their way home to refuel at a nearby colony and Duo disappears. Has the memory of Hilde's death finally driven him mad? This story contains a little philosophy on why I killed Hilde, just in case you want to read it. It's kinda sappy. So, the next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings: "**Reflections"._


	12. Reflections

This is a very dramatic segment __

This is a very dramatic segment. It's very emotional (I had a hard time writing it) and deep. It's got a few jokes in it for equalizing purposes and some swearing and "talk." Basically, The boys have a rough time at the colonies, then Duo has a fit at a refueling station and Heero has to go hunt him down. I won't say too much, so just read & enjoy.

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XII)**

**Reflections**

The next morning, the boys flew their carrier halfway across the world just to drop off their wives. Wufei and Phailin took a long time to say goodbye, good fortune for Duo, who was hurriedly trying to reconstruct Deathscythe-RB's leg.

"I believe in what you're doing, Wufei," Phailin told him, in case he was having doubts. "I know you don't like being away from me, but you're helping so many people . . ."

Wufei held her tight. "I get worried something will happen to you."

"I can take care of myself, Chang."

"I can't help it."

The three married pilots held a conference aboard the space carrier, once they had set off. They seated themselves around the table. Heero played Wufei at chess during Duo's babble-moments. "Hey," he observed, "where did Trowa and Quatre go?"

"Last I saw, Quatre was flirting with him. Either Trowa's telling Quatre that he's the only homosexual around here or they're having a heavy make-out session," said Heero, moving his knight. "Personally, I don't care to think about it."

Duo shuddered. "Thanks for the imagery."

"No problem."

Wufei moved a pawn. "I did call you two in here for a reason, you know."

"Look, Woof, I know how you feel, okay? Sophie's gonna have a baby any week now and I want to be there. You know what I'd give not to miss that? But I can see the tensions colony-wide, and if we're not careful there's going to be a war. I don't want my son to grow up the way we did."

Wufei cursed silently, at Duo because Wufei wouldn't be the first to have a son, and at Heero because he noticed Wufei's trap and ignored the pawn.

Heero continued, "Part of marriage is accepting the fact that you don't get to be together all the time. You know how long I go without seeing Relena sometimes? Weeks!"

"Why are people so insensitive?" Wufei asked, as if someone knew the answer.

"Because people are greedy," Heero answered. "They want what they can get, no matter whose lives it steals. That's pretty much the entirety of war. Checkmate."

With a growl, Wufei swept the pieces off the board. "This sucks."

"We know, man. Trust me."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"No-o-o-o-o-o . . ." Quatre said quietly. "They actually heard me say that?"

"And liked the idea," Trowa added.

_"Baseball?_" Wufei said incredulously. "I can't believe this. This is injustice!"

Duo did a little dance move. "Yes!! I love baseball!"

"It's you American nuts that got my people into it, and then we got into space." sighed Heero. "Oh, man, what will the universe stoop to next?"

The spokesman for colony X-298670 cleared his throat. "You are to report to the stadium now for a practice session."

"Shoot me," said Quatre, after the screen went black

"Question," said Trowa, "how are we supposed to play baseball with five players?"

"While inside gundams?" Wufei added. "Not likely."

"I wonder if Zechs Merquise is in on this?" Duo said. "Rumor is, he still has Tallgeese III."

"Doubt it," said Heero. "Relena would have heard if he was in on this. She would have been excited, too. She hasn't seen him in almost twelve years."

"Scratch that one."

Heero started the cargo plane's engine. "We'd better get going."

The stadium had not been modified to fit the gundams to scale. It was about ten times as large as a normal field. In fact, it wasn't a stadium, just a large expanse of grass. There were so many people there. It was quite impressive if it wasn't so depressing. Quatre sighed. The practice had not gone well, to say the least. It wasn't _baseball_, per se, but the one part he was really bad at was the one part that was exactly the same: the batting. Needless to say, he struck out.

See, it worked like this: A ball of energy, which was generated by a small and by all means indestructible device was "pitched" by a former shell-launcher to the gundam, who then attempted to hit it with what was nothing more than a hollow tube shaped like a baseball bat. If the ball was hit, the device stopped emitting energy and flew into the outfield, which was manned by several thousand lucky citizens. The person who caught it got to keep it.

"Man, this isn't _baseball,_ said Duo, disappointed, as he hit a "home run." "This is a home run derby! Damn, I wanted to play _baseball._"

"I don't want to play at all, so just shut up," Quatre told him.

"Calm down, Quatre," Trowa said. "We've all got to be bad at something."

"You, too."

"Fine, I'll find something else to do tonight."

"Ugh," Wufei said. "Do we have to hear this?"

"Fuck you, Chang."

"No thanks, Winner, I've got a wife for that!"

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Heero yelled, making their comms rattle. "Stop fighting! We've got work to do after this is over so just relax and STOP IT! How're people gonna see this if we take it off the field, huh? So much for anti-hostility!"

Trowa looked at his screen, where Heero's face had appeared. He hadn't noticed the lines on the young man's face until now. "He's right, you know," he told the others. "We're all tense, and it's showing. Just try and wind down and have some fun. I'm serious, Quatre. I can't deal with angry people. Ask my niece."

"Sorry, Trowa."

"That's better."

"Get a room you guys," Wufei said.

"Yeah, it's the same one that your cot's in, as I recall," Trowa said. "Are you homophobic or something?"

"Damn right."

"I said DROP IT." Said Heero. "Chang, I swear if you don't stop I'm going to bash your head in."

"Go ahead and try."

"I'm not going to let you goad me into it. You're up."

Duo grimaced and clenched his armrests. Nothing seemed right. _This is bad,_ he thought.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Duo could hear the screams through his armor. Innocent people were dying out there. Deathscythe could only go so fast. The gundam was trying, it really was, but size hinders movement. With a violent swing, Duo rammed his fist into the side of the building from where the gunmen were shooting. He ripped the roof off and before he knew what he was doing he was in the building. The five boys, none of whom were older than seventeen, turned their guns on him.

Duo raised his hands. He didn't have his pistol with him. "Shoot me and you'll have several tons of trouble on your asses," he said, motioning out the window with his head. Wufei's gundam stood just outside. "Now stop being foolish and drop the weapons. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, put them in the corner."

Looking at each other, they did as he asked. Duo cuffed them and led them outside, to the waiting police. "Only out of respect for you, Mr. Maxwell," said the ringleader.

"What do you boys think will be gained by independence? Duo asked him.

"Freedom from a tyrannical government," he said. "It's time for change."

_All that will be gained from that will be more bloodshed. Your political leaders want independence so they can declare war on Earth. It's not like I haven't seen this before._ Duo thought, watching the colony fade into the distance aboard the space carrier. Off they were to go police another colony and expose another terrorist faction. _It's all so depressing. Don't people realize that the games we're playing are only meant to distract the violent members of society so we can dispose of them? Those boys were so young . . . too much like we were. I can't take all this much longer._

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Quatre hugged Trowa tightly. "This is so frightening," he whispered. "I've never seen so much anger before. Those politicians are downright insane."

"I know. We aren't helping any, either. The sooner the gundams are forgotten about, the better. The problem is, no one's going to let anyone forget. The gundams are impressive, and people are always attracted to their kind of power. The instant it's gone, they try to compensate."

"Sandrock sacrificed himself once for me," Quatre said. "He'd do it again if it meant peace, I'm sure. What about Heavyarms?"

"I'm not sure it really matters to him," Trowa said, staring at the ceiling. "Live, die, kill, sacrifice, fight or flee. He'd do whatever he felt was right."

"But would what he felt was right really be right?"

"Isn't right and wrong all in perspective anyway? You never went through the extensive training I had. One of the things they teach you is to not to let your feelings interfere with your orders. Heero always told me to do the opposite, although I know he had the same training as me. In a lot of ways, he knows so much more than all of us."

"I appreciate it, really, Trowa, but I'm trying to get some sleep," Heero said, sounding irritated in the dark room. "You two have been talking for _hours._ Could you just save some for later or something? Yeesh." There was a rustling sound as Heero pulled a pillow over his head.

Quatre nuzzled Trowa's chest and fell silent. Trowa stared at the ceiling until he himself felt sleepy. There was no hurry to find sleep. It was two days to reach the next scheduled colony. Quatre's warm breath across his neck, he slept.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"You five are going to be patrolling now. I'm afraid we can't let you in the colony any other way. There's a lot of violence through here right now."

"Understood," Heero said, cutting the connection. "Get to your gundams, guys. I don't think we're going to have a warm welcome."

No sooner had Heero landed than his words proved to be true. He hurried to Zero, securing the ship on his way. The police were issuing requests for assistance, yet the streets were eerily silent. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Heero told himself.

"I hear ya, buddy," Duo said. "Where is everybody? I kind of find that weird. . ."

"There!" The police shouted, and Duo heard gunfire. He turned towards the sound and saw someone carrying a wounded woman. They shot him.

"What the Hell are they DOING??" He cried. "That's police brutality! Heero, something's wrong here!"

"Hey, Yuy, tell your guys to help us out here! There's twenty or thirty of those terrorists in that blue building. They're all in the basement. Rip the building up!"

Heero positioned himself and the others around the building and they brought the walls down. A crowd of several hundred women and children huddled amidst the rubble. "WHAT THE HELL—" Heero protested, but it was too late. The armed police surrounded them and shot each systematically through the head.

Quatre screamed in pain, his voice the only one that was able to make a sound.

Wufei lunged forward and smacked a line of the officers, all grinning in a sick sadistic way, sending them flying. A tank down the street began firing at the gundams, killing only the innocents surrounding them.

"You're not following orders, gundams!" The Commander shouted at them. "We are promoting peace!"

"Goddammit!" Heero realized. "This is a trap! Everybody back to the ship, NOW!!"

"Oh, God, those kids . . ." Duo moaned, thinking of his unborn son

"These people are beyond our help . . ." Trowa felt himself start to cry.

"I can't believe this . . ." Quatre felt stifled. He couldn't breathe.

There was silence. "Wufei? Wufei, can you hear me?"

The cargo plane roared over their heads. Wufei had sensed the rottenness and had gone back to the ship. "Heero, can you catch me? We've got to get out of here. They're closing the perimeter."

"We can try. Duo?"

"How fast are you going, Woof?"

Wufei told him.

"Hell, we could catch you goin' twice that. Let's rock, guys!"

"Guys, hurry! They're shooting at me!"

They roared off into the sky, pursued by several ships, but their carrier's engines had been modified and even with the heavy load they were able to outrun their pursuers.

"That's _it_," Heero raged later, too angry to fly. "I am not going to put up with this! We never agreed to put our lives on the line here, and we _definitely_ didn't agree to endanger civilian lives. We're going home, and I'm going to have some serious talks with the Senate."

"This is so incredibly stupid. If they're going to declare war, why don't they just do it?" asked Quatre.

"They want prisoners," Trowa said. "They want something to negotiate with."

"Should've known," Duo growled. "Why the hell didn't we figure that out sooner?"

A light blinked on the control panel. "We're low on fuel. We're going to have to stop at an inner colony," Wufei said, checking the display. "Let's see . . . X-957's close. That's about it in this vicinity."

"Let's go, they're friendly nowadays," Heero said.

Duo pounded the panel with his fist and walked out, head in his hands.

"What was that?" Trowa asked.

Heero shook his head. "I think we should all go cool off for a while. I'll be in the rec room."

Wufei stood up. "You two can take the controls for a while. I need to meditate."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Bacca! What have they been trying to pull?" He slammed his fist into the wall and it echoed through the ship. "Let's get out there. Now!!"

"Calm down. I've already set a course. What's up with this temper?"

He looked at her. His eyes . . . they no longer seemed like his. They were afraid. "We've failed," he said, voice cracking. "Perhaps things were just meant to be this way, but I still think we could have done something."

"We're out here. We're doing everything we have the power to do. That's what counts."

The ship rocked suddenly, as if from an impact, and everything went dark.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Duo had disappeared. Everything was a fueled up and ready to leave, but he was nowhere to be found. He wanted to stay at the colony, at least until he had things sorted out. He knew the others would be frantic, but there was a peace he needed to make.

_Why do people always look to fighting to solve their problems? It can't just be the instinctual feeling of might makes right. There has to be something else. Someone once said after being asked why we were exploring space, "Because it's there." Do we make war just because we can?_

So many people die so pointlessly. Those women and children were innocent. I've never seen such fear on such a young face. I saw a man in uniform shoot in cold blood a civilian who was trying to save someone else's life. He died trying to protect her. He died trying to give her life. Was he in love with her? Was he her husband, her lover? A few months ago Wufei almost pulled the same move. Why am I always the one that can't save those I love most deeply? Fate plays such cruel tricks.

Hilde, you died right on this corner. You died in my arms. You died at the hands of men that are still unknown to me. They might still be here, waiting to take a shot and finish the job, but I can't let them take me now. I have a wife, Hilde, like you said you wanted for me. I'll have a son soon, like we'd always dreamed. Are you happy or sad that I'm not with you? I can still see something dark in the pavement cracks. Is it your blood, still staining these streets? I can see the memorial from here. 

Now I'm close. There's the pond we spent our last peaceful day together by. The water's so still. I can see my reflection. I wonder, would you even recognize me today? I can read your name, Hilde, among the hundreds that died. It feels like I'm standing by your grave, but I know you're buried on Earth. My bitterness, my sadness made me come here for you. Are you happy to be remembered this way? 

The hill is so green. The memorial is beautiful. I see an old man and a young woman farther down the wall. The woman is crying. Did she lose someone she loved that day, too? The stone is so cold. My hand won't stop touching your name. I haven't seen it written down for years.

"This is a memorial?" Duo looked up and saw Heero standing a meter or so away. "Where are the people bleeding and crying in pain? Why don't they just recast the faces written here so people can _see_ what's happened? Names don't mean a thing."

"They mean a lot," Duo croaked, not bothering to hide the tears already rolling down his face.

"Not to someone who doesn't know anyone here," Heero said, peering at a name he recognized. "I know this name, Breya Yuy; she's my second-cousin, the granddaughter of Heero Yuy the colony leader. We'd never met. All I see up here is dead people. No one can tell how much they suffered, or why they believed they needed to. It's better to forget the names and know the deaths than see something beautiful erected for a memory that should be forgotten, save to be used to pacify.

"Doesn't it make you angry, Duo, to know she's gone forever? Don't you feel hatred for the man who fired that fatal bullet? Don't you want to _kill_ him? Don't you?"

"What do you want me to say? I _want _to, but I won't."

"Ah, but others who have never witnessed death will not sacrifice their feeling of revenge for their memories of gore. If Joel Vendata's grandson felt his grandfather's death was unjustified, would he not seek revenge, unhindered as we were by the blood we have under our fingernails? How will he see this memorial, having to look at his grandfather's death every day? You called yourself the God of Death once. We were all ruthless until we looked down at the mess we'd made."

Duo touched his forehead to the wall. All he felt from it was coldness, unforgiving and eternal. The wall felt nothing. It was just black stone. _He's right, _he thought,_ being here accomplishes nothing. Hilde, I've got to stop grieving for you._

Heero held out his hand. "You need to go home. We all do. We can't abandon all we have today to go chasing the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Duo clasped it, wiping away the cold tears. "You're right. I'm going home to see wife— and my son."

Behind them, the reflecting pool rippled suddenly, washing away the image of two young lovers. Carved in the concrete where they had sat that fateful day, a message dedicated to the memorial proclaimed: _Even the greatest of all pain fades. Only the wisest of us come to realize it._

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Tro-san?" Quatre poked his head into the cockpit. "Duo's back. We should get going."

"Right. Why don't you take the copilot seat?" Trowa reached for the ignition.

Quatre sat down. "I get the feeling you want to talk."

"How's Duo?"

"He seems eager to go home. Why?"

"I just remembered that this is the colony where Hilde died. I would've found a different place to refuel if he'd just said something."

"No, Trowa, you had a gut feeling and you went for it." Heero was standing just outside the door. "He found some peace out there."

Quatre turned around, a little shocked. "Well, that's pilot's intuition for you," he managed weakly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Heero shut the cockpit door.

"Trowa . . ."

Trowa held up his hand. The control tower gave him runway clearance. He hung up the line and gunned the engines. "Before you say anything, Quatre, I want you to know that it's not going to last forever, okay? Our relationship right now is fine, but someday I want to have kids of my own. I'm not seeing anyone right now, but I don't want you to be disappointed when I call and tell you I've got a girlfriend, okay?"

"Fair enough." Quatre felt a little bashed. Trowa wasn't totally . . . on one side? "How long do you think—?"

"I don't know. As long as we both want to. But let's stop talking about that. I wanted to know how you felt about all this."

"About us?"

"About the tension in the colonies. Can't you get your mind back on the important things here?"

"Uh, I can try." Quatre put his chin in his hand, leaning on the panel in front of him.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry. Okay, I'll stop. It's getting terrible out there. Like I said earlier, I'm surprised they haven't declared war yet."

"You're not partial to fighting again?"

"What do I have to lose? My sisters, I suppose, but they're not in danger. I don't have a serious relationship with anyone. I don't have kids, I don't have any power but that of fame. I don't want war, but if the colonies say they want war I'll probably just end back out on the battlefield."

"You sound like you're confident you won't be killed." Trowa cleared the atmosphere and set a course for Earth.

"Considering what happened ten years ago, I don't think we would need to worry nearly so much as other people."

Trowa shook his head. "You can be so naïve." He reached over and tapped Quatre on the head, plucking at a couple of yellow-white hairs.

"I don't like blonde jokes, you know."

"Doesn't mean they're not true."

Quatre glared bullets. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will!"

"Go ahead and try!"

Quatre growled. "You can be so annoying."

"Damn straight."

The comm buzzed. Trowa, perplexed, blocked Quatre's intended slap and hit the answer button. "Yes?"

***********************************

__

*Sob* See, I told you I'd killed off Hilde for a reason, and not only because I hated her guts. This segment is a little darker than originally intended, but I think I did a good job with it.

Next time: Relena receives urgent news from Lady Une. Two of her top Preventers have been kidnapped, and our ever-diligent gundam pilots may be the only ones that can save their lives . . . The next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings:** "Rescue Mission".


	13. Rescue Mission

_Who called Trowa? You'll soon find out. In this chapter, you finally get to learn who those mystery people are. The gang needs to go rescue them (meaning, of course, that they need to acquire disguises). Meanwhile, on Earth, Relena and Sophie are perilously close to having their husbands miss one of the most important events in their lives . . ._

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XIII)**

**Rescue Mission**

There was a knock on the door. _That's odd,_ Relena thought. "Akiko, honey, would you go get the door for me?"

From the sitting room Relena heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Is Ms Relena Darlian here?"

"Uh, hold on," Akiko said. She ran back to her mother. "It's that lady from the contract negotiations thing. The one in the blue uniform, with brown hair?"

"Oh, Une!" Relena sat up, awkward with her large stomach. _How is this going to look?_ she thought suddenly. _Oh well, she'd better keep a secret._

"Lady Une! What's dragged you all the way out here?"

Une opened her mouth and paused, taking into account Relena's rather different appearance.

Relena waved her hand. "Please, come in."

The Lady shook her head. "No, I really don't have the time. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Relena, but I have some rather urgent news."

"Yes?"

"Two of the independently-operating Preventers I have working for me have been missing for several days, and they're not the first. Over the past few months I've lost six of them in the same area, between the colony clusters L3 and L8."

"Une, I can't help you look for them. That's your department."

"Wait, I think you need to hear more." She held out a data tape. "The last two I lost were special operatives. They've been watching over you and the pilots since the contract was put into effect, unofficially of course. I think I may have figured out what the kidnappers want, and, more importantly, that my two officers are still alive. I was sent death logs of the first four. I need to get in contact with Heero and the others."

Relena accepted the tape reluctantly. "Why don't you just call them yourself?"

"Because the department that holds the contract with them won't let me. You, however, do have that power."

"I get the feeling that's not it." Relena said. How did Une get the impression she knew how to get in contact with Heero?

"Relena, those officers will be killed if I don't come up with a ransom in ten days' time."

"And?"

"Jesus, you're sharp. All right, but this is _extremely _confidential. The two people I sent to watch you were Lt. Noin and Lt. Peacecraft."

"My brother?"

"Yes."

Relena clutched the tape. "I'll see this gets to them right away."

"Thank you." Lady Une bowed and dismissed herself, climbing back into her helicopter. "You won't regret it!"

"No, I'm sure I won't," Relena whispered.

Akiko peered at her questioningly when she went to Heero's computer. "Mom, what's going on? You look worried again."

"I have to talk to your father, Akiko. Please, now's not the time."

She shrugged her small shoulders. "All right . . ."

Relena punched in the number for the space carrier. Trowa's face appeared on the screen. "Yes? Oh, hello Relena."

"I need to speak with Heero. Quickly, please, Trowa."

"I'll go get him," she heard Quatre say. In the background she saw the door slide open and Quatre leave.

"What's up?" Trowa said. "You look frightened. Did you hear already?"

"Hear what?"

"About our little trip."

"Yes, of course, but that's not what I called about." Relena held up the tape. "I have something Heero and I need to discuss."

"Oh, it's private. That's fine."

"Not private as in just he and I," Relena said, "but let's call it a family issue."

Trowa shrugged. "I won't push you."

"You'll know about it soon enough anyway. Heero!"

Trowa relinquished his seat. Heero took it, looking surprised. "What's up? No, what's wrong?"

She explained everything and sent him the files on the data tape. "If it was other people, I would've told her to handle it herself, Heero, but my brother . . ."

"But why now?" He asked, upset. "Do you know how hard that place would be to break into, keeping in mind the fact that no one's even tried? We could be gone for months! Duo and I would miss everything."

"Heero, stop being so selfish. Don't you think I want you to be home? They are going to die if we don't do something, and Une isn't _allowed_ to bargain with whoever's holding them hostage. Milliardo and Noin are important players right now. Losing them would be like losing you boys. If they're killed, history will be all tangled up. This wasn't supposed to happen, I feel it. You have to do this. Two and a half months is long enough. Please, Heero." She was begging now, desperate. She wanted him home, of course, but she was more worried about her brother.

Heero turned away, rubbing his eyelids. His face was so grey. After a moment of careful thought, he looked at her again. "I understand," Heero told her, touching his fingertips to the screen. "Ninmu ryoukai. Leave everything to us."

"I want to hear 'ninmu kanryou' when you get home," she told him, returning the gesture.

"When have I never completed a mission?"

"You haven't killed me yet." She tried to smile, just a little. He looked so down.

He smiled back, though his eyes were still saddened. "It's not that I wouldn't . . . I couldn't. I love you."

"I love you too. Akiko says hi." Relena felt a little better, and smiled a little more.

"Give her a kiss for me. I'll be home soon, sweetheart. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Relena stared at the impression of his face on the screen after he terminated the connection. _I know you don't make promises you can't keep, after all._ Feeling slightly less disheartened, she got up. It was time to go spend a little time with her daughter.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Heero walked into the rec room. The other four were already there. "Heero, what the hell's up now?"

Heero braced his hands on the table. The chessboard was set, but only pawns had been moved. "We've got a new mission," he said.

Duo and Wufei both began to complain. They stopped for a second, looked at each other strangely, and started complaining again.

"Oh, come on man, Sophie's gonna have a baby any day now—"

"I didn't want to come on this trip in the first place—"

"What about Relena? Weren't she and Sophie due around the same time—?"

"I told Phailin I'd take her on a honeymoon—"

"Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin have been kidnapped, and will be killed in ten days if we don't do something!" Heero shouted. The two big-mouths stopped complaining but stared at him with their jaws dropped.

"Truth?" Trowa asked.

"Truth. Milliardo and Noin have been keeping an eye on Relena and us; they're the reason we haven't gotten into even more trouble. They chased out here after us and were captured. They'll soon follow their four former comrades into a state of blissful _nonlivingness_ if we don't get involved right now. I want to go home too, but Relena's very upset and I think it's the least we can do for them. They've saved our lives a hundred times over the past four months.

"Were they at my wedding?" Wufei stopped pretending to be angry.

"We'll have to ask them, won't we?"

"Where are they being held?" Quatre asked.

"Wilharris Space Force Base."

They stared at him.

"Are you _insane?_" Screeched Duo. "We can't break into _Wilharris_!"

"That place has tighter security than anything even close to being like it. If they chose to take Noin and Zec— Milliardo there, there must be something really big going down out there," Trowa said, leaning forward. "Could they really be preparing for war?"

"Relena said they've been demanding ransom for the Preventers they've been capturing."

"Who's 'they?'"

"Whoever's running the base, I imagine." Heero folded his arms. "I only know the information that Lady Une passed to Relena. I have a sketchy map of the interior of the base and couple of access codes. Strictly speaking, Une wasn't even supposed to possess these, so I need everybody to keep quiet."

They all agreed readily. "I think that I speak for us all when I say those two deserve to be rescued." Quatre said. "Their deaths could really ignite a bomb on Earth"

"Exactly. I'm glad you guys are seeing this, too. Let's have a strategy meeting, shall we?" Heero collapsed back into his hammock, looking exhausted.

"You okay, buddy?" Duo asked quietly.

"Are you kidding?"

"Thought not." Duo gave him a sympathetic look and scooted his chair over to the table.

Wufei went across the room and plugged the data disc Heero had downloaded. "Considering that all we know is that— let's call them Officers Six and Nine—" (See Footnote)"— are being held somewhere inside the prison section of the base, that only narrows our search by only chopping off the eastern half of the area we have to search. Any suggestions?"

"Burn 'em!" Duo shouted, whooping. "Torch the damn place!"

"Impractical," Wufei said, ignoring the obvious annoyance intended.

"Yeah, we have to leave— uh— Six and Nine alive, you bonehead," Heero said.

"We need to get into their computers," Trowa said. "You said Une sent us codes?"

"Some lower-level ones that won't be tracked. I doubt that they'll be enough to find out the cell locations." Heero told him.

"Point," Trowa conceded.

Quatre looked at the other four nervously. "It looks to me like we're going to have to play it by ear. The base is near a colony, so we can try and hide ourselves there."

Duo cleared his throat and said "Gundams?"

"We have the technology to disguise them as another type of cargo."

"Then what do we do?" Wufei asked. "Wilharris would have scanners strong enough to penetrate those disguises."

Quatre thought for a minute. "We could stash our plane on the colony and fly the ship to the base."

"But that would mean having to run back to the colony to retrieve the plane. That could endanger the lives of civilians if the people at the base decide to chase us." Wufei said pointedly. "I thought we weren't going to try anything like that."

"Someone could stay behind with the plane and we could do an air-docking on our spin by," Heero said, pondering it. "It would take precise maneuvering, but we could do it. It would pose minimal civilian risk and still give us enough time to run."

"Who'll be doing all this?" Duo asked.

Quatre waved a hand. "We can work out those kinds of details later. Let's make sure our plan is drawn up the way we want it first."

"So what would we do after we got to the colony?"

They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other dumbly.

Heero clapped his hands. "We can use the access codes we've been given to disguise ourselves as transfer soldiers to gain entrance to the base. From there, we may be able to fake a request by the Commander to have the prisoners Six and Nine brought to him/her, load them up and fly toward the colony with the base none the wiser. We'd have enough of a lead then to fly by, pick up our plane and get the hell out of there."

"But how would we disguise ourselves? Our faces are easily recognizable, in case you didn't know. That's the one downside to being the entire species' hero," Duo said.

Trowa crossed his arms. "Have you seen the new military-issue space uniforms? The helmets are totally black. If we could get hold of some of those, we'd be fine."

"Standard guard on a prisoner is a two-to-one ratio, which makes four, two for Six, two for Nine. Duo, it'll be hard to cram that braid of yours into a helmet, so I think you should stay behind on the plane and cover for us should there be trouble. You have some of the best plane-piloting skills of the group, which will help with the air-docking." Wufei said.

Duo blinked. "Why are you being nice, Chang?"

"You've been taking this seriously," replied Wufei. "Is that good, do you think?"

"That's about as far as we can go for pre-mission planning. How long until we reach the colony, Trowa?"

"About ten hours. We should get rested up now so we'll have energy for this operation, whenever it goes down. What did we call it?"

Heero shook his head. "We didn't."

"How's 'Operation Shooting Star?'" Quatre asked.

"Nah. Doesn't fit."

"'Operation Sixty-Nine?'" Trowa asked, making Quatre jump under the table.

"Ugh," Wufei groaned.

"How about 'Operation Unprecedented?' No one's ever broken into Wilharris before."

"Sounds good to me." Heero said. Duo was on a roll.

"I'm going to take a nap," Duo said, yawning. "Quatre, Trowa, you two behave yourselves and have respect for those of us who can't sleep when there's something going on in the corner, huh?"

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Cargo freighter _Messenger_, we seem to be having trouble with our equipment. Could you please tell us what you're carrying?" The man at the control tower looked puzzled. Behind them, Trowa cursed silently. The disguise wasn't supposed to affect _their_ scanners.

"Uh—" Heero looked down at the paper Trowa had handed him. "It's just steel, electronics and other building material for that new hotel. Do you need the weights?"

"No, ah, there's the problem. Charlie, didn't you calibrate this thing yesterday?"

"No, boss, you told me to skip it and go home."

"Ah, well, adjust this thing as soon as I get this ship docked. Anyway, do you need to make unloading arrangements?"

"No, we'll take care of that ourselves."

He shrugged. "Okay, just follow the beacon. Welcome to Colony X-30688."

"Thank you." Heero switched off the comm and sighed. "That was close. I thought you had everything all right, Trowa."

"As far as I can tell, I do. There must be something wrong with the masking device."

"We'd better put an electro-net over it, then," Wufei said. "It'd make the cargo bay look empty, too."

Duo guided the ship through an airlock and set down. "Let's go."

The colony seemed clean, well kept and peaceful. There were signs of militarization everywhere, however. Many restaurants had signs that proclaimed "Soldiers eat at a discount!" The hotels were the same way.

"This is kind of fun," Duo giggled. He'd pulled his braid up in a large even more girly do, and disguised his gender. 

"Do you think I look good with black hair, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"No." Wufei kept smoothing his down nervously. His head was fuzzy without gel

"What about me?" Trowa's hair was bleached white and shoulder-length. (how long did you think it would be, hanging that far in front of his face?) He kept brushing it off his shoulders uncomfortably.

"I get to make blonde jokes about _you_ now," Quatre said.

"You look a little like my brother-in-law," Heero admitted. He had combed his (for the first time since Wufei's wedding).

"Aww, Wuffie, you look _cute_ like that!" Duo giggled girlishly and brushed up against him.

Wufei shoved him into the wall. "The little respect I had for you is gone, Maxwell."

"Well I'll be damned."

"What do you think? Two rooms or three?" Heero asked them at the motel counter.

"Three," Wufei said immediately.

"Two rooms, please," Heero said, handing the girl a credit card. He kicked Duo, who had forgotten himself and was trying to flirt with her.

She handed them the keys and Trowa and Quatre ran off.

"Well, boys, it looks like I've got you all to myself," Duo whispered playfully, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Get off, Maxwell, before I break something."

"Well put," Heero told Wufei.

Dejected, Duo snatched the key from Heero and went to go change genders.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Quatre, in a leather jacket (with a pink shirt hidden underneath) and grubby jeans he'd borrowed from Trowa sighed, frustrated. "We're going to have to go to the docking area and snatch some guys and steal their uniforms."

"Heeey, like the new look, Quat," Duo said, batting his eyelashes. "Where'd you get the leather?"

"_Some _of us carry pocket change." Quatre held out another data tape. "I was able to get us a more detailed map of the base, though."

"Good job." Heero plugged it in. "Duo, did you unload the _Messenger_?"

"Dur," Duo said, "you expected me to do otherwise? No one suspected a thing."

"Somebody give Maxwell a treat," Wufei said. "Winner, you packing any of those milkbone things on you?"

"Shut up, Chang."

"Beg, Maxwell, beg. I think you've got 'speak' down well enough."

"Wufei, stop," Heero said.

"Fine," Wufei grumbled.

"We should probably assume that they are not holding Six and Nine close together, for obvious reasons," Heero said to stop further interruption. "We should also assume that they are valuable prisoners, and are being kept under the highest-level security. That puts them in the southwest end, second and/or third floor. Quatre, how do you think we'll be going about finding disguises?"

"I said this earlier: we're going to have to steal them. The officers around here are apparently very meticulous about their uniforms, especially the high-tech space suits, however his might give us the advantage of being registered at the base. The soldiers come to the colony a lot, so I think all we'll need to do is hang around the dock area for a while until we spot four of them. Since Duo's staying behind, he'll be able to keep an eye on them while we're off rescuing Six and Nine." Quatre shifted inside the coat. "Mind you, this isn't my ideal plan."

Trowa squeezed his hand. "Don't assume it's ours either."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Go Operation Unprecedented!" Heero shouted over the comm when the base gave them confirmation to dock. Duo whooped before shutting down their private line. "Ready to go, you three?"

Wufei and Quatre slipped on their black helmets. "Roger."

"I'll be before we land," said Trowa, computer hack. "I just have to adjust our "orders".

"You have the authorization card, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I have to tweak these guy's orders in case someone crosschecks."

"I love these high-technology suits. They're so easy to get information from. Whoever designed these must've been planning for something like this." Quatre played with his wrist display, where the man's passcodes were stored. "This should get us into any computer terminal. The officers we captured were of quite high rank."

"Done," Trowa announced, tapping a final key. "Everything should be set."

Heero sealed his helmet with a click. "Let's go."

At the on-ramp to the ship two guards met them. "Authorization?"

Heero showed them the chit with their "orders." As Trowa had predicted, they cross-checked it immediately. "Everything seems to be in order. Lt. Shaw, we'll wait here for you to come with the prisoners."

"Yes sir."

Heero led them into the base, marching forward like he knew where he was going. Up until they got to the prison blocks, he did. "Quickly, Trowa!" He urged his taller comrade at the computer terminal on the second floor."

Trowa's hands flew across the keyboard. "Nine is down here, cell 218. Uh . . . Six is upstairs, cell 345. How do you want us to split up?"

"You come with me to get Six. Wufei goes with Quatre to get Nine. Got it?"

"Hey, what are you four doing??" Another guard came running.

"Oh shit," Wufei said in a very matter-of-fact way.

*************************************************

Footnote: In German, Zechs and Noin literally mean Six and Nine, just like in other languages Heero means One, Duo means Two, Trowa means Three, Quatre means Four, Chang means Five and Treize means Thirteen. (I can't figure out who Seven and Eight are, I think it's Poe and Une.) I love those little wordplay things they stick in there.

*************************************************

_Our boys are in troouuble! Do they get caught or can they squirm their way out of it? Will they have a reunion behind bars or running for home? Find out in the next chapter of **AC 206: The Change Time Brings: "**Reunion"._


	14. Reunion

[Pulls a Duo-ish move of banging knee on keyboard drawer] Damn, I'm too tired for this but I'm doing it anyway because THIS IS IT __

[Pulls a Duo-ish move of banging knee on keyboard drawer] Damn, I'm too tired for this but I'm doing it anyway because THIS IS IT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

This is it, boys and girls, the conclusion to Book One, **AC 206: The Change Time Brings, **belonging to what I have decided to call the **Threads of Destiny** saga (I am not knowingly stealing this name from anyone. If I am, please tell me and I'll change it.) These 14 chapters (the equivalent of 101 computer-typed pages) have been my obsession for, oh, the past seven or eight weeks in which I have composed this. That is incredible for me. I hope I can use that talent when I'm writing my thesis, ohoboy.

If you REALLY need an update, Heero and the gang have just gotten word that Milliardo and Noin have been kidnapped, executions scheduled. It's a jail bust. Just previous, it looks like they've all been caught . . .

****

AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XIV)

**Reunion**

"Updating our orders," Heero said calmly. _Calm down guys._

"What's your authorization?" The guard asked, suspicious

"Lt. Shaw. I just got orders to bring two prisoners to the General on the colony. I'd heard there had been a scuffle down there, so I'm making sure those orders hadn't changed outside my knowledge. That's standard procedure."

The guard lowered his rifle. "Oh, I'm sorry Lieutenant. Go about your business." He stalked away, looking embarrassed.

"Guess people don't normally wear these suits around inside the base," Quatre grunted. "Let's get going."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Milliardo Peacecraft winced as bright white light invaded his dark cell. He could just interpret the two dark shapes outlined in the doorway as men with guns. "Get up," one said.

"Where are we going?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head cooperatively.

"No questions," said the other. He could've sworn he'd heard that voice before.

They led him down the hall, into the elevator, and out of the prison section. They passed through gray hall after gray door after gray hall, and it was impossible to tell where he was. Two semi-automatics in his back led him aboard a large freighter ship, definitely not standard military issue.

"In there," one said, shoving into another dark room. As the door slammed shut, he tripped on something and fell into a hammock. That would've been fine with him, except that there was already someone in it.

"Milliardo?" A voice asked as he struggled to climb out. He stopped. It was Noin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Guards brought me aboard. There's nowhere to go— stay here."

She ran her fingers across his shoulders and he relaxed against her. It felt good to be close to her again, although it was strange they would be put together like this all of a sudden. "Any idea about what's going on here?" He asked her.

"I have a feeling we're being taken to higher authorities."

"Why put us together? That doesn't seem to make sense."

"I don't know, okay Milliardo? Just stop asking questions."

They lay in silence for a while, lost in each other's quiet company, until there was a loud noise below them. It sounded like something being loaded into the cargo bay with engines running, air rushing past.

"What was _that_?" he asked when they both could hear again.

"Sounded like an air-docking, like they loaded cargo in midair. That's very difficult to do— these guys must be in a hurry."

Only a moment later, the ship rocked from an impact, throwing them both to the floor. "That's like that blast we felt when those people captured us. They're firing energy weapons at this ship, Noin." Milliardo stood and raised his fist to pound on the door, but she grabbed him.

"Causing a commotion now might just get us into more trouble later," she told him as the ship rocked again. Someone ran past outside, swearing.

"You're probably right," he conceded as another blast slammed them both against the wall. He slid into a sitting position in the corner. "Though I wonder who's shooting at us."

It doesn't take long to put one and one together, and if you're careful it doesn't take much longer to come up with three. Milliardo jumped up and slammed the glowing panel. The door opened easily.

"Come on, I think we're safe," he told her, grabbing her hand. He ran in what he hoped was the direction of the cockpit of the space freighter. After a minute, he heard voices.

"— feels good to take off that helmet. It's so stuffy," someone said

"Yeah, well, the sacrifices you make," said a second.

"Are we clear?"

"Once this baby get's goin', she's fast. How're our special guests doin'?

"I recognize that inflection," Noin whispered.

A third voice spoke up. "I'm debating how long I should keep them in the dark

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both."

"Milliardo, it's—"

The door slammed shut. Milliardo peered carefully around the corner and saw a semi-familiar face looking back at him. He was no longer a boy, and he looked very strained. It was the first time Milliardo had seen him up close in a long time. "Heero . . ."

"You don't have to thank us," he told them. "You two have saved our lives dozens of times over. Consider this an act of gratitude."

Noin smiled for the first time in days. "Humble, as always."

"We're going home. I don't know where that is for you guys, but everyone's anxious to see his family and take some time off. This has not been a pleasant trip."

Milliardo nodded in understanding. "We realized that. Of course, we'll go without complaint. If I could ask, Heero, if I could see Relena . . ."

"I'm sure we can work something out. We have a couple of days before we get home. You might want to rest up, clean up et cetera. The rec room and showers are down that way. You know where the bunks are."

"Thanks a lot, you guys."

"No problem."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

"Nice house, Heero," Noin said, looking around the entryway. "I see why you like it."

"Hello?" Relena's voice called from the other room.

"It's me," Heero called back. He motioned them forward.

She was curled up with a blanket, reading. Milliardo ran to her. "Relena!"

"Big brother," she said, returning a heartfelt embrace. "It's good to see you again. Please, you two, sit down!"

Milliardo sat beside her, unable to look away. "You barely look like the girl I knew," he told her.

Relena took his hand and touched it to her stomach. "A lot has changed, Milliardo, even in just the past few months."

"Oh . . ." Noin couldn't help the exclamation. Relena had been hiding it well.

"My second," she told them both. "I've been so anxious about you knowing, but now I don't know why."

"Who—?"

"Milliardo!"

"No," Relena said quickly, "it's all right." She turned around but Heero had gone.

A second later, however, he returned. "Isn't there any food in this house?"

"You're wondering if I cooked at all while you were gone? Are you kidding?"

"Guess not, but there's nothing in the pantry."

"It's all in the garage. Heero, come here."

Heero perched himself on the arm of the couch. "What?"

"I haven't seen you for weeks and you aren't even going to say hello?"

"Where's Akiko?"

"School, I presume. It's Thursday, Heero!"

"Is it?"

She looked at him. He wasn't joking around. There were bags under his eyes, his hands were cold and there were lines that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. "What happened out there?" she asked him

"Too much," he told her. "I . . ." he shuddered violently, his eyes shut tight against memory demons.

She brought his hand to her belly, much as she had done with Milliardo. He relaxed, and even smiled when he felt the baby kick. "This makes it all right," she whispered to him.

Milliardo and Noin watched in silence, startled by both Heero's sudden downcastness and the discovery of his relationship with Relena. He'd seemed all right during the long trip home, although weary, as anyone would have been. Always-protective-older-brother Milliardo felt a little stupid at not figuring things out sooner, and Noin took advantage of the moment to slip her arm around him. "Let them alone," she said quietly.

The four of them sat together, saying nothing, knowing exactly what they would have said. Milliardo kept looking back at his sister, cuddled with Heero, an expression of amazement on his face.

"There's ten times as much change between fifteen and twenty-six than between twenty and thirty-one," Noin counseled him almost inaudibly. "She looks more like you than she used to."

"Is that necessarily a good thing?"

"Sure it is."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Sophie woke up to find Duo's arms wrapped around her shoulders. He must have gotten home some time during the night. She shook him gently, but he didn't wake. _He must be exhausted._

He, in fact, slept until well after noon. The first thing she was asked as he walked into the kitchen was an urgent "You all right?"

She chuckled. "Duo, I'm fine. Honest to God, you worry more than my father sometimes."

"You would too, if you saw what I did out there. So . . . what's for lunch?"

"Whatever you feel like fixing."

"Aww . . ."

"Are you eight months pregnant?"

"Guess not." He grinned and pinched her shoulder affectionately. "I was just joking around, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Duo dug into the pantry. "Eww, what's this?"

"So I haven't had time to go to the store."

"It's _moldy_. You could've thrown it out."

"Find something else, if you're going to complain."

Duo put his hands into a half-empty chip bag and crunched on those. "I guess I can wait until dinner."

"I'm ordering out."

"Sounds good to me." Duo put his arms around her. She knew he was feeling depressed, even if he himself refused to admit it. "We can sit down, eat Chinese and watch a movie, huh?"

"I was thinking pizza."

"You're right, Wuffie would probably choke me." Duo buried his nose in her curly black hair as she snorted at his pathetic attempt at a joke. It felt good to be home.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Wufei embraced his wife, not even saying hello. Phailin blinked, a little shocked. He didn't usually act that way. "What's up with you, Chang?" she asked, his shoulder muffling her voice.

Wufei shushed her, gripping her waist tight. The memories of the violence at the colonies still haunted him.

"Wufei . . ."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked suddenly

"What?"

"On our honeymoon. Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a moment. There wasn't any place she particularly wanted to go, but she got the distinct impression that he needed to get away, to somewhere exotic maybe. Where would be somewhere he could cut loose?

"How about Hawaii? That'll be a nice change."

"Let's pack." Wufei said. "We leave first thing in the morning."

_If that's what you need,_ she thought.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Heero leaned against the chain link fence, watching the children play. They were all so carefree. It almost made him jealous. A cool breeze rustled through the blooming-cherry tree branches, which were starting to grow new buds after the long, harsh winter. He couldn't believe it was spring already. For once in months, he was able to stop thinking heavy thoughts.

The security guard approached him. Heero was surprised the school even needed one. "Sir, there are laws against loitering on school grounds."

Heero smiled softly, as not to pose a threat. He gestured to his child. "See her, the one in the red sweater? She's my daughter, Akiko."

"Oh, are you Akiko's father?" the guard looked surprised. "She's been gone so much recently we've been wondering if she's one in a family of ghosts!"

Heero turned back to watch her. "Both her mother and I travel quite a bit. We have to either take her with us or leave her with my parents, and we let her choose most of the time. It's a good experience for her to have."

The guard shifted. "You know, Mr. Yuy, her teacher's been wanting to speak with you and your wife about her absences. I daresay she's free right after school. It would probably be a good idea to take up the offer, because we do keep careful track of our students and if you don't you might find yourself being investigated. I won't keep you, and I need to be on my way. It was nice talking."

"Same here." Heero nodded to the guard and once again turned back to watch the children. A few minutes later the final bell rang and they all grabbed their backpacks, which were lying in a pile on the grass. Akiko was heading for the bus when Heero called to her.

"Daddy, you're home!" she cried happily, throwing herself into his arms. That smile made that hour of driving worth it.

"I have to talk to your teacher," he told her. "Where's your classroom, honey?"

She grinned at what she obviously thought was a special visit and showed him.

"Convenient. Close to the playground, eh?" he asked, reaching down to tickle her stomach.

"I'm not complaining," she answered, giggling, crouching down to avoid his fingers.

"Miss Heartwood?" Akiko stuck her head into the classroom before she let her father see it. "My dad's here to see you."

A young woman, probably about his age with dark skin and a slight build stood up from her desk. "Oh, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero nodded. "You wanted to see me about Akiko's absences?"

"Oh, how did you know?"

"The security guard told me a few minutes ago." Heero stepped inside, letting his daughter drag her to her desk.

Miss Heartwood smiled and approached them. "I was just concerned for her. Has she been sick?"

Heero shook his head. "Oh, no, she's perfectly healthy. These past months her mother and I have been traveling quite a bit and we think it's important for her to be with us sometimes, is all."

"What do you do?"

"My mom's a politician, and my dad's a pilot!" Akiko said.

"We're both heavily involved with the government," Heero explained. "She's young, but she's quite bright and we think she should learn about these things as early as possible."

"Yes, she is very smart. If her grades weren't down because of participation points I'm sure I would have thought about passing her up to the next grade. She's done splendidly on her make-up work." Miss Heartwood studied them both. "I suppose I should stop worrying quite so much about her absences. I wonder, Mr. Yuy, if I could meet Akiko's mother?"

"I'm sure we could work something out. The school's a bit far of a trip for us, is all. I've just been gone for nearly a month and a half, so I came to pick her up special for today."

"You're a pilot, Mr. Yuy?"

"Yes."

"That must be dangerous work."

"Not as dangerous as you might expect, considering the conditions given. We make do."

"I have to say, Mr. Yuy, that I'm not quite comfortable with this. Please forgive me, but I must ask— Akiko, you don't feel unloved when your parents aren't home for long stretches of time?"

"Why would I think that?" Akiko looked at her teacher in confusion. "I know they both mean well for me."

"But you don't fell attention-deprived?"

"Of course not! They do everything they can to make sure I don't live in times when the human race is torn in half. Dad, why does Miss Heartwood think you're abandoning me?"

Heero looked at her, feeling a little hurt at Akiko's teacher's mistrust. He did, however, understand her suspiciousness. "We spend every free moment of our time with her. You said yourself she's a bright child, Miss Heartwood, and she understands that what her mother and I do is necessary to ensure a good future for her. We are important figures and we can't just disappear to raise our children. In fact, I think that would only hinder the significant progress we've made in making her a great person—"

"You know, you could have asked me, first," Akiko interrupted him, clinging to his leg. "Isn't knowing how I feel important too?"

Heero put his hand on her small shoulder. "Go ahead, say it honey."

"As much as I hate not having my mom and dad around all the time, I hate to think of what it would be like without all the changes they've made so that as I grow up I won't face the same problems they did. Miss Heartwood, my dad tells me stories of the war, and he goes through a lot to keep another one from happening. I know he's tired and I know he's afraid for me, and I'm glad I have a father that would sacrifice his own security for mine. There's nothing you need to worry about between us. I would tell you if there was, I promise."

Miss Heartwood looked at the little girl, holding on to her father as if trying to protect him. She looked up at Heero, strained and exhausted and who had seen too much bloodshed, and saw the lines on his face vanish as he smiled at the child's speech. "I don't suppose I should worry too much," she sighed. "I admit I'm feeling much better. Are you going to hold to that promise, Akiko?"

"I will." Akiko said, hugging her father ever tighter.

Heero stroked her cheek gently. He could tell she was worn with worry over him. "I don't suppose you have children of your own, Miss Heartwood?"

"Someday I hope to."

"When you do, you realize that there is a whole new horizon beyond what you thought you saw before. You can't believe how much love you can feel for one person. It's beyond comparison. It's beyond words. I would give my life for her without a second thought, even if I _sensed_ that she was in danger. You can't stop thinking about them. I used to be so cold, so moody, but the moment my wife told me she was carrying our child, I changed. It's impossible to describe how, but I did. I'd stop time if I could, just so I could spend more with her."

Miss Heartwood blinked. "That's all I needed to hear. That's a great relief, Mr. Yuy. Thank you endlessly for coming in. Is there anything else you need to speak with me about? Any concerns at all?"

"None. I'm very satisfied with Akiko's progress. You seem to be an excellent teacher."

They bid each other polite goodbyes and Heero gathered his daughter in his arms for the walk out to his car. "Again, aijou, you're just full of surprises. That talk went quite well, thanks to you."

She smiled and hugged him again. "If you go to all the trouble to protect me from the danger you're not even sure is there, how can I let that security and confidence be broken because somebody didn't understand why?"

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Akiko stopped in the doorway. "More old friends?" she asked her father.

Milliardo turned toward the sound of the voice, looking amused. "Heero, your daughter?"

"My name's Akiko! I get so sick of it when nobody asks me!" Akiko stalked up to him, not the least bit intimidated by the blonde man's six foot-plus height. "My name's Akiko, and he's my dad and she's my mom!"

Relena looked at her husband. "I'll explain later," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "You might want to introduce her before she starts to dislike them."

Relena nodded almost invisibly. "Akiko, this is your Uncle Milliardo, and, uh—"

"Noin's fine."

"— Noin."

"Like a _real_ uncle?" she asked, mouth open and eyes wide in absolute astonishment.

"Yes, he's my brother."

Akiko looked back to Milliardo. "Can I call you Uncle Millie?"

Milliardo laughed. "Sure, if I can call you Akki."

"Not fair, your name's too hard to say all the time!"

Still grinning, Milliardo scooped her up. "Call me whatever you want, sweetie."

"I was going to anyway . . ."

Noin watched her lover in surprise. They'd never been around children before. She didn't realize he took to them that much. Akiko spotted her expression. "Are you Uncle Millie's girlfriend?"

". . . Yes," she said slowly, shooting a glance at Heero and Relena, who gave her a go-ahead. "My name's—"

"Noin. Yeah. That's a cool name."

"I should hope so, because she's my favorite grown-up friend," Milliardo said playfully.

Akiko giggled. "Who's your favorite kid friend?"

"You, of course!"

"Am I your only kid friend, too?"

"Well, you'd have to be."

"That's too bad. You should meet my friend Chon. She's from the Korean Territory, you know, and she's really nice . . ."

The two new adults that Akiko would be seeing on a fairly regular basis were instantly in her favor. Relena watched with a sudden interest; Noin was hinting to her brother, and not all that subtly. Akiko caught on to what she was doing before Milliardo did. "Are you two gonna have kids?"

Milliardo stammered suddenly and looked at Noin, who gave him a very _suggestive_ look. "Not right now," she laughed, and he relaxed.

Relena put her arm around her husband. "Our little girl's so sharp, Heero."

He held her gently, albeit a little awkwardly because of her shape. "Don't you feel proud we're doing things right?"

She smiled and watched her brother and daughter tease each other as Noin chided them lightheartedly. "I'd be proud if she was dull, but yes, I do."

Heero grunted and stood up. "I'd better start moving the food back into the house if I'm cooking anything tonight . . ."

"Thank you for volunteering."

"It goes on my sheet, right?"

"Familial service is five points up."

"Right."

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Relena awoke in the middle of the night for no reason. She wasn't anxious, and she wasn't going into labor. It puzzled her for a moment, but then she settled back down. The moonlight shone through the window, casting deep shadows on Heero's peaceful form. [There's a little metaphor there, if you caught it.] He himself was fast asleep.

She watched him for a while, remembering the times they had spent together.

__

On her twentieth birthday, almost two years after she'd hunted him down, he'd treated her to a romantic night out, the first time since the night after he'd confessed his love to her. It had stuck in her mind, it being one of those rarest of occasions where he'd go out in public with her. Later, he'd taken her to a cabin on the beach, and they'd spent hours by a real wood fire. She could still feel that soft real-fur rug against her bare skin as they'd made love; a sweet reminder of his deep passion for her had burnt hot like those logs. She was sure Heero himself hadn't forgotten, no matter how much he toyed with her.

Akiko's birth was another blissful snapshot in her mind, a joyful and unforgettable moment that would probably come as close to Zen as anything she could think of. Relena knew she'd never forget that look he gave her at the sight of his firstborn daughter, pink-faced and wonder-eyed. He'd been first to hold her, breathing raggedly and distracted so completely that he forgot himself and started spouting "I love you"'s. That instant had changed him forever, she knew. She'd never seen him so openly happy. She'd never seen him _grin._

He was so fragile a man, yet wouldn't reveal it to anyone, least of all himself. He was so easy to break, so difficult to get to know. _I really am lucky_, she thought as she had so many times before. She touched his outstretched hand, and at the contact his fingers curled around hers, unconsciously, as an infant's would.

He lived his lost childhood through his daughter, and it only made him a better father. He'd watched Milliardo and Noin so carefully when they were with Akiko, calculating any harm at all that could possibly come to her and observing every movement, every gesture for any trace of ill intent, always the overprotective shadow hovering behind his own flesh and blood.

Lost in a sea of wonderful memories and pleasing thoughts, Relena slept once again, fingers entwined with her husband's in a gesture that meant more than a thousand words.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Wufei stared across the dark room, listening to Phailin's soft voice, hanging on to every word as if trying to commit the meaningless pillow talk to memory. She lay on his chest, fingers tickling his collarbone in time to her syllables. He no longer felt half as depressed as he had when he'd arrived at the Bangkok airport around noon the previous day (it was well after midnight). His concerned wife had seen to that.

She was muttering in her own language now, too exhausted to try and translate mentally.

He smiled as he felt his own eyelids droop. Before they knew it, the morning would be upon them. "What would I do without you, my love?" he whispered.

"Hn?" she sighed with a questioning tone.

Wufei continued to talk to her in the Chang language, which he hadn't spoken since the last time he'd visited what was left of the shattered clan . . . years ago.

"Romantic words, Chang," she told him before falling silent. She spoke the language of his people nearly as fluently as he did . . . a true sign of a woman who wished to understand her enemies.

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Trowa and Quatre looked out the window into the rain. It was monsoon season in India.

Jobel, behind them, sighed. "I guess this is goodbye, huh Quatre?"

"Yeah . . ." The two of them spent an awkward moment looking at their feet. Quatre picked up the last box. "Good luck with the guard. I heard you did really well on the exams."

"Sure did. The messenger said the commander was looking optimistic." Jobel picked up his own box. "I'll see you around."

"Hey, Jobel?"

He turned back. "What?"

"You'll still be there, right?"

"Call me anytime. I'll get my new number to you."

They balanced their belongings and shook hands.

Quatre turned out the lights in the apartment after taking one last long look. _So much has changed_, he thought. _I wonder, is that's for better or for worse?_

****

~~@[~*~]@~~

Sitting together on the couch a day or so later, the two loverboys received news of the worst.

"Uncle Trowa!" Mariemaia burst into the room, red-gold hair shimmering like a shower of blood.

"What are you doing home?" Trowa asked her, startled.

"We were sent home," she said, sounding angrier than he'd ever seen. "They had to clear out the base. Trowa, the problem colonies just declared _war_."

********************************************

Owari of Book One, **AC 206: The Change Time Brings**. 

__

Hope that was long enough for ya! For whoever complained about not having any cliffhangers, her you are. I'm just going to have to keep you in suspense for a while until I get all my schoolwork back on track (Yes, I do have a life outside my computer desk, sadly enough). Stay posted for my continuation; Book Two: **AC 207: The Hands of Fate**. Expect it sometime around mid-March, earlier if I can possibly push it.

Oh yeah, I'm thinking of tacking on an extra segment here (that has nothing to do with furthering the story - don't panic!). If you had any trouble understanding the mentality of my story (i.e., the reasoning behind why the characters did what they did) send me a quick note at ItsumademoRelena@aol.com and I'll explain it in "Chapter" 15. I've had to do this to a couple of people already, so don't feel stupid or anything (my mouth's shut!)

Ja ne! I enjoyed sharing this with everyone! I'll get that next Book posted as soon as my grades pick up! Mission Complete (for now) [Thumbs little red button and decides to wait until I have this fic finished]

-ItsumademoOtaku

[BOOM] . . . Oops, new monitor for me, heh heh . . . heh . . . . .


	15. Why I did what I did in AC 206 ^_^

__

I'm going to do this chapter by chapter and explain the things that might have been a little difficult to understand in my fic. Keep in mind that all of this is at least partially my theory on 1.) the entire point of Gundam Wing, 2.) why the characters act the way they are, and so on. If I'm missing anything you'd like to know, just e-mail me at [ItsumademoRelena@aol.com][1]_ and I'll get that in here ASAP. If you don't want to read this, don't. It's only here to help the slightly lost or confused reader. (Have no shame, I know a lot of people who've asked about it and I realize that some of the opaqueness to the plot might be due to myself. Don't feel bad.)_

I'm going to update this because I really didn't explain all the little points I had intended to, so if you're wondering if you missed a metaphor you might want to look this over ^_^

**AC 206: The Change Time Brings (Part XV)**

My FanFic's Reasoning

Overall: I know my fic doesn't have the most original plot but that wasn't my point. My fic is more philosophy than action, but FFN doesn't have a category for that. Yes, they are all a little OOC, but that's intentional. My idea was to show how I think 10 years would have changed the boys and girls as they passed into adulthood. Heero is much less antisocial, as generally becomes the case as people mature. Relena acts a lot less girly as she has matured greatly. Akiko's birth is what had the most major effect on their characters, because as much as 1XR care for each other they were bound to be overjoyed with a child. Obviously, they are all much more mature (with the possible exception of Duo) and mentally stable with themselves as compared to their teen years.

Chapter 1: All there is here is just some cleaning up, really. Heero lives Northwest of Tokyo, Japan, in the countryside. The other boys had to go looking for him because the records are kept locked away, because Heero doesn't want to be found. One of my beliefs is that Heero has a deep-rooted hatred of crowds and fame, because of the publicity he experienced during the war. The reason he doesn't like the idea of the rebuilt gundams - even without weapons - is because he's afraid for his family, which is clearly evident in later chapters. Heero is also worried about the peace. He's become anti-war (which I'll explain further down). The location of Heero's house is a bit of a metaphor, because of its solitude, the weather (cloudy, most of the time) and it's emptiness inside, despite the warm feel. This represents Heero's feelings toward the world and how he expresses them.

Chapter 2: There are two main points here: I think Relena would be the one chasing down Heero because she's done it before and Heero, being the way he was, would have never admitted he needed her. Later in the chapter, that admission was proof that the night had left Heero a changed man. It's a little metaphor, because it also marks Heero's transition into adulthood, his eighteenth birthday. Because he'd been away from Relena for so long, he'd forgotten how much he cared for her. (Supposedly, they'd had a good time, as I implied because Heero felt bad about leaving. He's a _guy_, come on.) The reason Heero felt he had to leave I covered in the fic, but I have to mention that I don't have proof that Heero doesn't know about his own past, that's only the impression I get from the show. As Dr. J. told Relena in episode 5, Heero isn't insensitive, just a little brainwashed. His little talk with the psychiatrist dude made him realize that his past really didn't matter, and his feelings for his lover took over and he went back.

Chapter 3: Umm, nothing much here that needs explaining, I think. It's more of an introductory.

Chapter 4: I just thought it would be perfect to stick Wuffie (Excuse the pet name. My mom actually called him that!) with a righteous-female type girlfriend. I just played around with some ideas in this one, basically what I would have wanted to do with Chang. I made up a lot of the Chang clan stuff, but from what I've read about them the sexism stuff fits. (The Chang clan was apparently forced to move to colony cluster L5 because the former China was afraid they would try to form a military coup and take them over.) Wufei denouncing his own clan sounded right to me, too, because I don't truly believe he would have gone with all those clan things. Wufei having a wife, Merian, that died is actually factual about his past. (It isn't mentioned in the show, but it _is_ mentioned in the book that GW is based on.) I tried to elaborate on the clan traditions, and you may notice that Phailin's accented Basic (English) improves between Don't Call Me Nataku and later chapters of the story. The way Wufei behaves is my own opinion on his actual character, being very black-and-white yet at the same time quite complicated. Wu is one of my favorite characters, as is Heero, because his psyche intrigues me.

Chapter 5: I just recently composed a long rant to my friend The Pheonix on this one, which I'm going to post on the most part right here: (Referring to why Heero didn't blow himself up) After Akiko's little speech, Heero would NOT have done it. That's the whole point of my story. Heero loves his daughter very deeply, and she means more to him than pretty much anything else. Whoever said Heero was emotionless and cold did not pay enough attention to his character. My whole thing was about him coming to terms with himself and learning to express his emotions, which was bound to happen at some point of his life. (i.e., chapter 2) The reason I think Heero had to try and hide his emotions was that I believe that Heero _never liked fighting_. He only did so because of his soldiers' loyalty and because he was half-brainwashed by his training and genetic alteration, and that dislike of war was part of the reason he pushed that button in Siberia in the first place eleven years previous. Once Akiko made him realize that his death wouldn't advocate pacifism at all, mostly because no one would've really known what he meant to communicate with suicide. ("Adam's Song: You'll be sorry when I'm gone." Why?) He realized that all it would do was cause deep pain to those he cared about most.

Besides that, the self-detonation devices weren't even real. I really don't think the gundam engineers would have been stupid enough to put them back in.

Chapter 6: The only thing I'm going to say is that Une's head of the Preventers, so she naturally believes that rebuilding the gundams is going to lead to war. She wanted to make sure the pilots knew what they were doing. On the mystery characters: every good story needs some mystery characters looking out for the good guys. You can actually figure out who they are from that one conversation if you pay enough attention.

Chapter 7: I just kind of had fun with this one. Heero makes a powerful anti-war speech, but it doesn't seem to help much . . . His speech is mostly fact, as Heero has always been taught as a soldier to report the fact instead of opinion, but his powerful movement on trust and belief pries into his character a bit more. I don't think Heero is an untrusting person, just a bit paranoid sometimes because of his painful war memories (especially that dream). I think Heero mainly _wants_ to trust everybody but knows he can't, and tries to change that.

Chapter 8: Just in case you hadn't noticed, I like to mood switch in mid-chapter a lot. I start out with Phailin and Wufei having some fun . . . then Duo having some fun with Wufei's "problem" (no, I'm not going to elaborate) . . . then I hit you with a shoot-out and near-death experience and a rape attempt. My main point here was to give Senator Beliv an evil cast, because - whoops, I can't let that slip just yet, sorry! I set the mystery characters back in there, and if you pay attention you can kind of gain a little insight into their identities (yeah, so if you know don't tell everyone, thank you).

Chapter 9: Duo somehow destroyed Deathscythe's leg armor. I'll leave that one a mystery. From here, I just stuck some Phailin-Wufei insights into it. I don't think there's much to explain, really.

Chapter 10: Basically just some character insights and how I think each one would act drunk. Quatre comes out of the closet, so to speak . . .

Chap 11: Just some lovey-dovey vows about what I think Phailin would have tried to build their relationship on. It's also a little metaphor to how Relena, Heero, Quatre, _et cetera _believe peace can be maintained by.

Chapter 12: Duo is especially prominent as a thinker in this one. (I did it kind of to compensate for bashing him so much.) The audience learns a little more about why/how I killed Hilde, and the pilots react to the violence and betrayal in the outer colonies. Heero's side of the discussion was actually what occurred to me when I was visiting the Vietnam Memorial in Washington D.C. last year. The mood there struck me as quiet but not somber. There were kids laughing and people having fun in a polite, respectful sort of way, but very few people actually _grieve_ over Vietnam any more.

Chapter 13: I just had a little more fun . . . A rescue mission-type thing is something I'd always wanted to write in there, because they seemed to be a major part of the GW series. _Carpe Dium_, as they say ("Seize the Day" in Latin).

Chap 14: The boys come home, have some peaceful moments and recover from their mental damage, then I slam you in the face again with the declaration of war. The main metaphor here is the moonlight playing across Heero's body, creating the deep shadows that are starting to appear in his personality under the deep stress of trying vainly to hold on to a waning peace. As my fic continues in AC 207, you begin to see him act more irrationally as a sign that he might be cracking. I'm not going to reveal the whole plot for you, so please continue on to **AC 207: The Hands of Fate!** Yes, it's up. You can find it under my author page if all else fails (please hurry, too, because I'm taking a survey of what I should do to continue the plot and I need votes by April 30)!

__

If that wasn't long enough for you, feel free to write me (I want mail, KUPO!). My fingers are just a little tired right now. So, Ja Ne 'till next time.

-ItsumademoOtaku

   [1]: mailto:ItsumademoRelena@aol.com



End file.
